Objetivo: Tener Vida Propia
by Aliena - MiRuG
Summary: [Fic Compartido] Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

**Autoras:** Aliena88 & MiRuG

_**Summary:** Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

**Disclaimer :** Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

**

* * *

**

+ ¨¨+ Objetivo: Tener vida Propia +¨¨+

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

****

Godric Michael Wallace, hasta el nombre era perfecto para mi _-_ Ginny Molly Weasley_-_. Había encontrado al hombre de mi vida. Guapo, inteligente, cariñoso y por si fuera poco, y no es que sea una de las cosas que más valore, rico...¡El Conde de Wallace! Si es que la que tiene suerte...

He pasado una de las mejores veladas de mi vida, un restaurante de lujo, un paseo romántico al borde de un lago con la luna llena como testigo, y caballerosamente me trae en su Porsche, hasta mi casa...

¿Me está rozando la mano suavemente? Creo que estoy en la gloria. Se está acercando lentamente... Uy, creo que me va a besar. Recorro la distancia que separa nuestras bocas, rozo sus suaves labios y... "¿Ginny¿Ginny, cariño¿Eres tú?"

Merlín, dime que esa no es mi madre, dime que no lleva puesto un delantal de flores, ni lleva un cucharón en la mano... Mamá, te quiero, pero ahora mismo te mataría...

Veo como Godric, siempre caballeroso, me sonríe y se dirige a mi madre... la catástrofe empezará en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

_-_ ¡Pero que jovencito más mono! _-_ Por poco me muero cuando le ha sujetado uno de lo mofletes con la mano libre que tenía y lo ha sacudido con fuerza.

_-_ Mamá..._-_ intento intervenir yo._-_ Puedes soltarle.

_-_ Claro cariño. ¿Tenéis hambre? De todos modos, jovencito, necesitas engordar un poco, estás esmirriado..._-_ Y entonces, le palmea los duros abdominales._-_ Creo que ha sobrado un buen trozo de tarta, esta noche... Pasad, pasad...

_-_ Que no, mamá _-_ _Ni por todo el oro del mundo le dejo que entre ahí_ _-_ Que ya hemos cenado. Además, no está esmirriado _-_ _hasta que no le salga tripa cervecera temo que no parará._

_-_ Si a mi no me importa, princesa. Así conozco a tu encantadora madre – Y le ofrece el brazo a mi progenitora. _Ala eso, es. Tú dale cuerda._

¿En serio, es necesario que Godric vea mi casa¿Por dentro¿Qué va a pensar? Y no quiero ni oír lo que mamá le estará contando... ¡Merlín haz algo! Quiero otro paseo bajo la luna, no una charla con mi madre... ¡Mi madre!

_-_ No te siente ahí, querido, es que es el sitio favorito de mi niñita _-_ _Vale, tengo 22 años, pero sigo siendo una niñita_ _-_ y no veas como se pone cuando aplastamos su mantita _-_ _no, no está pasando. pero por la risa de Godric, veo que si. _¡_Le ha enseñando MI MANTA_! _-_ Es un poco infantil, pero a ella le sigue gustando _-_ _Es mentira. No la creáis_ _-_ pero es que ella siempre ha sido muy niña. ¡Fíjate que hasta los 7 años llevó chupete! – Está decidido, mañana asesino a mi madre.

Me he acercado a la cocina, después de dejar los zapatos en el zapatero. Veo como mi madre le ha instalado delante de un trozo enorme de tarta de manzana... ¡Godric odia la manzana! Suspiro mentalmente antes de sonreír y decir suavemente a mi madre:

_-_ Mamá, no creo que ese tipo de cosas interesen a Godric.

_-_ ¡Pero que dices, princesa¡No haga caso, señora Weasley!

_-_ ¡Ay, hija! No seas aguafiestas. ¡Si tu de pequeña eras una monada! Ahora porque su pelo es completamente rojo _-_ Dice mirando a mi Godric. _Por lo menos no le ha enseñado fotos, como a mi último novio -_ pero de pequeñita parecía una zanahoria, con todo el pelo naranja ¡Voy ha traerte una foto! _-_ _definitivamente: tierra, trágame_

_-_ Me encantaría ver alguna foto de su hija, si era tan guapa antes como ahora, merecerá la pena – ¡A_is_!_ Que monada de hombre._ No puedo evitarlo, me sonrojo. Pero ese segundo de felicidad se evapora cuando mi madre vuelve con, no una, sino un álbum entero.

_-_ Mírala aquí que mona, toda desnudita – la foto en cuestión soy yo berreando en brazos de mi padre porque no me quiero bañar. Genial, ahora creerá que soy una guarra que no me ducho – o aquí, jugando con sus hermanos – es decir, yo pegando a mis hermanos.

Aquella lenta tortura duro más o menos media hora. Me sentía desfallecer, y ninguno de los dos me dejaba intervenir...

_-_ ¿Godric, no te gusta la tarta?_-_ pregunta en una de estás mamá habiendo levantado la cabeza a ver el plato de mi chico.

_-_ La tarta está riquísima, señora Weasley._-_ dice él con una sonrisa encantadora.

_-_ Entonces, come.

Con horror, veo como coge el tenedor, corta un trozo, lo pincha y lo lleva a la boca de Wallace. ¡Quiero irme¡Rápido¡Qué todo esto sea un sueño, una pesadilla! Me pellizco fuertemente y siento como el dolor llega a mi punzantemente. Veo como Godric intenta disimular la expresión de sumo asco que inevitablemente se cierne sobre su cara.

_-_ ¿Te sientes bien, querido?

_-_ Perfectamente._-_ expresa aun recuperándose._-_ Solo que últimamente estoy con el estomago desarreglado y me temo que no voy a poder terminar la deliciosa tarta.

Vi como los ojos de mi madre brillaban... Creo que es culpa de pasar tantas horas con Dumbledore, se le ha ocurrido una maravillosa idea que me hundirá en la miseria.

_-_ ¿Problemas de estomago? Espera un segundo aquí, voy a por un remedio casero que guardo en el sótano... Es mano de santo.

No sé lo que le va a dar, pero perderla de vista unos minutos me agrada. Me acerco a él lentamente y me siento al lado, muy pegada. Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me da un suave beso en la cabeza. Sonreí y me moví hasta que nuestras bocas tocaron con suavidad. Tranquilamente, me sujeta la nuca y profundizamos el beso.

_-_ Es un remedio que se ha trasmitido en la familia por generaciones. Verás lo bueno que es...¡Gárgolas galopantes¡Suelta a mi niñita, degenerado!

Los dos nos habíamos separado bruscamente, yo miro paralizada como mi madre se acerca con un frasco de cristal lleno de un liquido grisáceo algo espeso. No puedo reaccionar cuando ya lo tiene estampado contra la cabeza. Sus ojos negros se abren con sorpresa, mientras mi madre le grita que no tiene perdón de merlín y no sé que cuantas cosas iguales.

_-_ Ginny, creo que me debería ir._-_ dice él, mientras se levanta corriendo.

Coge su abrigo que no había querido dejar en la entrada, y en el momento en el que va a salir (perseguido por mamá), algo en su abrigo explota y puedo ver como los gemelos aparecen de debajo de la escalera...

Salgo detrás de Godric.

_-_ ¡Y que no te vuelva a ver, pervertido!_-_ mi madre le amenaza, mientras él se refugia en su deportivo.

_-_ ¡Godric¡Godric! Espera..._-_ demasiado tarde, ya se ha ido.

¡Se ha ido¡Ido¡Esfumado¡Y no va a volver!... Ya me ha pasado demasiadas veces... Tengo ganas de gritar, correr, estar lejos de este infierno, con Godric de vuelta, era tan perfecto, extraordinario... Sé que ahora mismo debo de tener una expresión crispada. ¿Pero vosotras no la tendrías?

Hoy van a rodar cabezas en casa. Siento como la ira se apodera de mi. Es mi ligue número 14 que me arruina... Y este era definitivo sin duda.

_-_ ¡Mamá que demonios has hecho¡Era perfecto!

_-_ ¡Se aprovechaba de ti!

_-_ ¡Solo era un beso!

_-_ ¡Eres demasiado joven, Ginebra!

_-_ ¡Tengo 22, mamá¡Ya no lo soporto más! Godric era perfecto. ¿Me escuchas¡Perfecto¡Un autentico caballero! –suelto yo totalmente desquiciada.

_-_ ¡Pero hija¿No entiendes que te estaba protegiendo?

_-_¿Protegiendo¿PROTEGIENDO? – esa palabra me persigue desde que tengo uso de razón – desde que salí con Michael Corner, y te estoy hablando de cuando iba a 4º curso en Howarts, he tenido una manada de hermanos hiper protectores que crearon alrededor mío una barrera antihombres.

_-_ ¡Eh¡Un respeto! – genial, los gemelos. Ahora se me unen a mi madre y ya tenemos la Weasley_-_inquisición.

_-_Vosotros dos, fuera de aquí – necesito paciencia – y tu mamá, escúchame bien. Tengo 22 años, una carrera, un ex perfecto… y sigo viviendo en casa con mi madre. Te quiero mucho, pero ya son muchos novios los que me espantas…

_-_No te los espanto. Solo porque les pregunto cosas que a mi parecer son importantes que yo las sepa…

_-_¡Tu ves normal preguntar a uno de ellos que si usaba métodos anticonceptivos¡¡O mejor aún¡¡Preguntarle cuantos niños pensábamos tener! La palabra "niños" asusta a los hombres, mamá – cojo aire, lo necesito – y yo ya no lo soporto. No puedo presentarte a nadie, por lo tanto no los puedo traer aquí y ellos sospechas cosas raras, y cortan conmigo, y luego tu me dices que me busque novio y que te lo presente pero tu me lo espantas. ¡Es la eterna pesadilla!

_-_Hija, estás sacando las cosas de quicio _-_ ¡_Como puede estar tan tranquila_! – Ala, siéntate que te prepare un chocolate caliente.

_-_¡No me cambies de tema¡Aaaagh¡¡Eres insoportable! – ya estoy hasta los mismísimos ovarios. Subo corriendo las escaleras escuchando a mi madre gritarme, que grite, que grite, que aquí tiene un portazo.

Yo no puedo seguir así. Me voy a quedar soltera toda mi vida. Claro, vosotros diréis¿y porque no te vas de casa y te compras un pisito? Así serías libre. Claro. Yo es que el dinero no lo saco de debajo de las piedras. Tengo algo ahorrado de cuando trabajé para pagarme los estudios ( aunque luego me dieron beca y todo el trabajo no me sirvió para nada… ironías de la vida ), pero no es suficiente ni para comprar ni para alquilar. ¡Vaya¡¡Una carta de Luna! Mi madre la habrá dejado aquí… a ver que me cuenta la loca esa…

¿_Que tal rojita_?

Me llama así desde que yo empecé a llamarla rubita.

¿_Godric ha pasado el test Molly anti-novios_?_ Espero que si, porque hija, menudo tío. _¿_Seguro que no tiene hermanos_?_ Bueno da igual…que te escribo para decirte que te vengas a mi casa este finde, que estoy muy solita, y así nos vamos de marcha. _¿_Que me dices_?_ Cambiando de tema…el ministerio ha denegado mi petición para la búsqueda de gamusinos _¿_no se dan cuenta de que si nadie los ha visto es porque están en peligro de extinción_?_ Bah... estúpida burocracia._

_Bueno chiquilla, contéstame lo antes posible, _¿_vale_?

¡_Muchos besos_!

_Luna _(_rubita_)_ Lovegood_

¡Ais! Sigue igual de loca que siempre. No me vendría mal irme con ella el fin de… ¡CLARO! Jajajajaj… ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? A ver, un pergamino, un pergamino…

_Queridísima Rubita:_

_No sabes lo que te quiero en estos momentos. _

_Pues no, Godric no ha pasado el test, bueno, tampoco le ha dado tiempo, porque mi madre le ha estampado una botella en la cabeza, pero ya te contaré mejor. Oye, una cosa, _¿_tu vives de alquiler, verdad_¿_puedo vivir contigo_?_ Dime que si, porfa. No soporto este infierno. Como siga con mi madre, me moriré vieja, sola y arrugada. Por supuesto, te pagaré la mitad. _¿_Qué me dices_?_ Sé cocinar, sé lavar, sé limpiar…_¡_Vamos, son un partidazo_!

¡_Contéstame enseguida por favor_!

_Ginny _(_rojita_)_ Weasley_

Creo que nunca me he ido a la cama tan feliz. A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz me despertaron agradablemente. Una carta de mi amiga estaba en mi mesilla y creo que mi grito de alegría al leerla se oyó hasta Londres.

Sin perder ni un minuto y con unas cuantos hechizos convocadores, no tarde más de una o dos horas en tener todo listo y reducido. Baje a la cocina con una sonrisa. Era domingo, papa estaría sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, lleyendo el Profeta, mientras que los gemelos o Ron molestaban, como siempre.

_-_ Buenos días, Ginny.

_-_ Hola, papá._-_ respondo yo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

_-_ ¿Qué tal has dormido? –

Por fin alguien en la familia con algo de consideración hacia mi, pensándolo bien, me va a dar pena dejarle solo frente a todo el regimiento Weasley... Pero, sé que sabrá arreglárselas.

_-_ Mejor que nunca._-_ noto la mirada incrédula de los gemelos ante mi sonrisa genuina._-_ Tengo una noticia que daros. Me mudo. Me voy a vivir a Londres, con Luna.

Bien, el silencio que se ha formado indica que se han enterado¿no? Veo como el vaso se le escapa a mi madre de las manos. Supongo que había pensado que lo de ayer no era en serio. Papá ha bajado el periódico, para fijar sus ojos en los míos, sé que me está estudiando en silencio.

_-_ ¿Cuándo te vas?_-_ pregunta él con una tranquilidad que me agrada, creía que se iba a oponer.

_-_ Me voy hoy mismo.

_-_ Pero tendrás que hacer el equipaje._-_ dice mamá desde cerca de la fregadera, puedo ver que sus ojos están vidriosos.

_-_ Ya está hecho._-_ respondo yo más cortante de lo que realmente quiero.

Sé que es una mete patas, pero también soy consciente de que se preocupa por mi y que no quiere que me pase nada de nada.

_-_ Vendré algún día a veros, os mandaré una lechuza para avisaros. – me despido de todos ellos: Ron, los gemelos y mis padres.

_-_ Adiós enana._-_ dicen los gemelos, aunque lo intento evitar sonrío y les abrazo.

_-_ Gin._-_ me dice Ron antes de "casi_-_partirme" las costillas.

_-_ Papá._-_ digo yo antes de darle otro abrazo fuertísimo.

_-_ Cuídate, cariño.

_-_ Mamá._-_ le llamo, con intención de ver cual es su reacción.

_-_ Mi niña.

Si el abrazo de Ron casi me mata, el de mi madre casi me mata, me resucita y me vuelve a matar.

_-_ Cuidaros._-_ digo justo antes de verme envuelta en un torbellino de colores.

Viajar por la red Flu, nunca ha sido una cosa que me entusiasme, pero con el tiempo, he decidido que es una de las maneras más fáciles y rápidas de viajar entre Londres y mi casa. En especial si quiero llegar a casa de Luna.

Vive un apartamento en el centro de Londres, no me preguntéis de que manera consiguió que le alquilaran eso. Vive, corrección, vivimos ¡_que ilusión_! en un ático de tres habitaciones, un baño y la cocina. Está en la esquina que une Maiden Lane con Southampton Street, a pocos metros de la plaza de Covent Garden . Lo más increíble de encontrar ese piso, que está muy bien cuidado y arreglado, en el centro de Londres, es que el alquiler que debía de ser astronómico, no asciende entre las dos a más de 90 libras a la semana, lo que viene a ser 18 galeones. Si no me equivoco, Luna alguna vez mencionó que el dueño del piso es un muggle casado con una de sus tías, debe de ser un pez gordo.

Estoy convencida de que a Luna le hubiera encantado encontrar piso en China Town, se pasa mucho tiempo allí y cada vez que voy por ahí, siempre cenamos en un pequeño chino de allí cerca.

Solo se tarda un par de minutos en llegar a casa de Luna. ¡En fin, llegar lo que se dice llegar, yo más bien me estampo contra la alfombra que ha tenido la decencia de colocar ahí por si voy de visita!

Está vez no es diferente a las anteriores y me he caído antes de poder darme cuenta de que el viaje ha terminado. ¿Pero qué es esto¡ESTOY EMPAPADA¡Mataré a Luna también! Creo que voy a empezar a hacer una lista negra y que está se va a llenar enseguida... Arrrggg.

¿Qué es esto tan gelatinoso? Lo cojo y aprieto suavemente. Lo acerco a mi cara mientras intento mantenerme a flote con la otra mano.

_-_ ¿Ginny, se puede saber que haces con eso? Son vísceras. Y luego soy yo la rara.

_-_ ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Si mi grito de antes se ha oído hasta aquí, este de horror se ha tenido que oír hasta en Francia. _-_ ¡Luna sácame de aquí¡Sácame, sácame, sácame¡RÁPIDO!

_-_ Ya voy, chica, no hace falta ponerse así._-_ _¿Qué no que? Será desgraciada la rubia esta.-_ ¡Wingardum Leviosa!

_-_ ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga así? Luna, no se si lo sabes, pero...¡TENGO VERTIGO¡¡Así que haz el favor de depositar mi cuerpo en el suelo, y a ser posible... ¡Un suelo seco! _-_ Luna, que lleva una especie de botas hasta las rodillas con dibujitos raros me lleva hasta la cocina flotando por el aire... ¡Lo que hay que aguantar!

_-_ Hola guapísima._-_ Hay está otra vez, parece que no ha pasado nada._-_ ¿Quieres algo de té? Me parece que necesitas relajarte... Por cierto, bienvenida a casa.

Y encima me dice que necesito relajarme. Después de caer en un charco de agua y palpar una víscera ( espero que no sea humana... por mi salud mental y la salud física de Luna ) lo menos que me puede pasar es estar nerviosa.

_-_ Ten tomate esto. De mientras yo voy a ver como está Kalty.

_-_¿Kalty¿Pero no vivías sola? Si ya tenías compañera de piso me los podías haber dicho... _-_ ¿Qué demonios será esto? Huele a coliflor, bah, que mas da... supongo que puedo confiar en Luna¿no?

_-_ ¡Vivo Sola! _-_le oigo decir desde el salón, se oye medianamente bien, ya que parece que algo se mueve rápidamente por el agua.

_-_¿Y quién es Kalty¿Una gata, una perra, una lechuza? _-_ Vete tu a saber, conociendo a Luna, lo menos es algún snorlack de esos, mira que me dio la paliza con los pu... animalitos _-_ ¡Oye¡¡Que te he preguntado qui...aaaaaaaaaaah! _-_ Definitivamente, Luna es igual a ataque a mi corazoncito.

_-_ ¡Ah, Ginny¿Ya has terminado el té¡Qué rapidez! _-_ ¿_Estoy sufriendo alucinaciones o Luna está acariciando suavemente a una serpiente azulada del estilo de las Boas_¿_No sé acuerda del basilisco o qué_¡_Mamá_!_ Me voy a desmayar_._-_ Ginny... Acércate, te voy a presentar a Kalty... ¿A qué es bonita?

Vale. Vale. Respira. Para dentro, para fuera. Intentaré ser amable y decirle a luna que ¡ desde mi bonita experiencia con el basilisco LES TENGO FOBIA A LAS SERPIENTES!

_-_ Luna, cariño, amor, bonita. No digo que Kalty sea fea ni mucho menos _-_ _Merlín que bicho más feo_ _-_ Pero es que a mi las serpientes, como que no¿eh? _-_ ¿Pero qué hace¡Qué se acerca con esa... cosa!

_-_ Vamos Ginny, no exageres. Si es inofensiva, totalmente. Mira si le rascas se hará tu amiga._-_ ¿_Me está cogiendo la mano para que toque a esa cosa_?_ Creo que me he paralizado de miedo_._-_ ¿Ves cómo no era para tanto?

¡Uy! que cosa mas viscosa!

_-_ Si, es muy suave _-_ _Voy a matar a Luna_ _-_ Ala, ahora que ya somos amigas porque no la encierras por ahí o algo y me explicas esa afición tuya de coleccionar vísceras y adoptar animalitos _-_ _feos y seguramente peligrosos -_ ... raros.

Y encima me mira con cara de que_-_mujer_-_más_-_insensible¡¡ni que fuera un cachorrito abandonado!

_-_ No he adoptado a Kalty, solamente la cuido por una temporada y no es rara. Y para tu información, es un Kelpie precioso.

¡Aaaah! Claro, eso lo explica todo. ¿Qué coño será un kelpie?

_-_ ¿Qué es un kelpie?

Después de una explicación detallada (no la necesitaba, casi vomito) resulta que esa serpiente viscosa es un animal que puede tener cualquier forma, sobre todo la de caballo con crines de junco. Hasta aquí bien. Lo interesante viene cuando este ser arrastra a los humanos al fondo de los lagos donde vive (eso explica el agua) y les arranca las vísceras (eso también explicas lo de las vísceras) un momento... no lo explica. ¡De quién son las vísceras!

_-_ ¡Luna¿A quién has asesinado para que tu mascota pueda comer, eh?

_-_ Al vecino de enfrente, empezaba a molestarme... Creo que intentaba tirarme los tejos, pero de verdad, era insoportable...

_-_ ¿Lo dices en broma, no? _-_ tengo serias dudas de porque acepto tan deprisa mi oferta de venir aquí ¡va a asesinarme y darme de comer al bicho ese!

_-_ Pues claro que lo digo en broma, tonta. _-_ _suspiro, casi me muero del susto_ _-_ Solo es carne que compro en las carnicerías... pero se ve que no le gustan las vísceras, por eso se las arranca a los humanos. Tiene sentido – _Si, un sentido aplastante._ _-_ Bueno, ahora cuéntame todo el asunto de Godric.

Bien, esto está mejor.

_-_ ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la cocina?

Lovegood se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacía la cocina con tranquilidad.

_-_ ¿Y bien?_-_ me pregunta interesada.

_-_ Pues, pase una de las veladas más maravillosas de mi vida. Me llevo a un restaurante de lujo, en el centro de un maravilloso parque. Es una especie de quiosco antiguo preparado con mucho gusto y unas pocas mesas de dos. La cena fue muy agradable y todo estaba riquísimo._-_ revivo las imágenes en mi cabeza, mis ojos están fijos en un punto indefinido._-_ Paseamos bajo la luna durante un rato y nos sentamos en un banco. Nos besamos, hablamos, y nos sentamos juntos admirando la belleza de las estrellas. Más tarde me llevo hasta casa. Y todo eso sin intentar meterme mano. Salimos del coche, me va a besar y de repente vi como las nubes encima de las cuales había estado toda la noche se esfumaban de un plumazo, mi madre salió.

Me giro ofendida a mirar a Luna, ya que está tratando de retener la risa.

_-_ ¡Es que siempre te hace lo mismo, Gin!_-_ _Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de compadecerse de mi... Para que tener enemigos, cuando puedo tener amigos._ – Sigue, rojita, por favor.

_-_ Como iba diciendo, mi madre salió, arrastro a Godric dentro pese mi clara oposición. Le plantó un trozo de tarta de manzana que había sobrado a la noche¿recuerdas que él odia la manzana verdad? Y eso alegando que Godric estaba esmirriado. ¡Esmirriado, Luna¡Esmirriado Godric¡Ese dios! – _suspiro, me duele recordarlo_._-_ Después le hizo lo de la manta y el clásico: el álbum de fotos. ¡Quería que la tierra me tragase y aparecer a millones de kilómetros de allí! Aun que ya debería estar acostumbrada. Y llega un momento en el que Mamá_-_Weasley se da cuenta de que Godric no ha probado la tarta y le obliga a comer un trozo. ¡Por poco le vomita encima! Mi madre termina yendo a por un remedio casero al sótano. Aprovechando el momento le doy un beso. Nada fuera de lugar, solo un beso con lengua, normal y corriente, si ni siquiera nos acariciábamos. ¡Le rompió el frasco del remedio en la cabeza! El salió corriendo, perseguido por mi madre. En la puerta los gemelos hicieron que algo en su abrigo explotará y se fue. No creo que sea capaz de mirarle a la cara nunca.

_-_ ¿Pero tú le quieres?_-_ sé que Luna hace sus mayores esfuerzos para no reír, y le reconozco el esfuerzo.

_-_ ¡Es perfecto Luna¡Perfecto con todas sus letras!

_-_ No has respondido a mi pregunta, rojita._-_ me responde antes de beber un sorbo de su taza de té.

_-_ Me gusta.

_-_ Entonces no le quieres.

_-_ Pero me gusta mucho._-_ respondo yo infantilmente, sé a donde quiere llegar Luna.

Es posible, que ésta, mi mejor amiga sea una loca de atar, pero es increíblemente inteligente cuando quiere, no por nada fue una Ravenclaw.

_-_ Bueno pues tu verás lo que haces. – me dice con tranquilidad. _-_ ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner las cosas en tu cuarto?

Guarda un segundo de silencio, como pensando lo que iba a hacer.

_-_ He redecorado el cuarto espero que te guste._-_ prosigue tras unos segundos.

En efecto, el cuarto me gusta. Antes era demasiado impersonal: las paredes blancas, una cama de matrimonio con una colcha de flores de hace siglos y estanterías vacias. Ahora aquello parecía otra cosa. Luna había pintado las paredes de naranja más o menos oscuro y los zócalos de naranja más oscuro. La moqueta del suelo, que antes era azul zafiro, ahora se había vuelto amarilla pastel, muy clara. La colcha era una colcha a rayas naranjas, azules y amarillas, sobre un fondo naranja más claro parecido al de las paredes. Las mesillas de noche tienían formas raras y son azules, con una lamparita y un despertador a juego. El armario empotrado tenía un enorme espejo corredizo como puerta y había un escritorio de cristal que pegaba con la decoración fantásticamente.

_-_ ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó yo asombrada por el lugar.

_-_ ¿Te gusta?

_-_ Me encanta.

_-_ Me alegro mucho. En parte algunas cosas son compradas en el mundo muggle, hay una tienda de decoración no muy lejos de aquí que tiene cosas estupendas. Y lo otro pues con magia,...

_-_ Muchísimas gracias.

_-_ No tienes porque agradecerlo, compañera de piso. – me responde ella mientras le abrazo.

_-_ Eres genial, Luna Lovegood.

En aquellos momentos, yo todavía no era consciente de cuantos millones de veces iba a negar haber dicho esas palabras.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer este primer capitulo,

Esperamos que os guste,

Antes de iros sed buenos y dejanos un pequeño review :P

BeSoS


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

**Autoras:** Aliena88 & MiRuG

**Summary:** Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?

**Disclaimer :** Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

**Nota de las Autoras:** Este capitulo (y es posible que los siguientes) menciona algo despectivamente a los trabajadores de los McDonalds, no tenemos nada contra ellos y les tenemos mucho respeto... Solo que en una historia, a veces se dan a entender opiniones que realmente no son las de las autoras.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: **

He tenido que adaptarme al piso. La verdad es que ya había convivido con Luna, pero no es lo mismo, ya que ahora hay permanentemente dos personas en lo que antes era su piso "de soltera" y aun hay cosas que le sorprenden.

Como por ejemplo el otro día. Me había levantado algo antes, que ella, no sé a que hora empiezan las clases en su facultad, pero a las 10.30 todavía no se había levantado, me parece raro. Si no recuerdo mal, yo daba las clases desde primera hora de la mañana y en jornada continua... Pero en fin, con lo raro que es todo alrededor de Lovegood, no me extraño de nada. Preparé el desayuno, no por nada he vivido en una casa donde eres la pequeña y además la única chica. Me encerré en el baño para prepararme, pensaba ir a repartir los currículos, necesitaba una buena ducha que despejara mis ideas, maquillaje natural, y un peinado que consiguiera hacerme parecer lo suficientemente inocente, pero lo necesariamente seria como para parecer perfecta para el puesto. Cerré el agua y cogí la toalla enrollándomela al cuerpo. Abrí la mampara y me encontré de lleno con Luna, el pijama puesto y con un aparatito en el oído.

- Buenos días guapa.- le dije.

Se sobresaltó tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un taco de exclamación.

- ¡Ginny¡Qué susto me has dado!

- No te había oído entrar.

- Soy muy sigilosa.- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Esto?- dijo cogiendo el aparato.

- Si.

- ¡Oh! Nada importante, a decir verdad. Solo es el manos libres de mi móvil.

- ¿Manos libres de tu móvil? – repetí yo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un móvil? No.- no hizo falta ni que le respondiera.- Pues es un teléfono.

- ¡Si, claro un _tefelono_!

- Teléfono.

- Si, eso mismo. Lo que he tenido que poner en el currículo... Lo que me dijiste de rellenar¿no?

- Si. Pues es un teléfono que te puedes llevar a cualquier parte. Y el manos libres es para ir hablando sin tener que ponerte el móvil en la oreja.

- ¡Es genial¡Es como llevar la chimenea colgada de la oreja!.- respondí yo emocionada.

Sin prestar atención en que Luna parecía totalmente despierta, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño apretado (cosa que no le había visto en la vida), y había aparecido en el baño sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Pero como siempre digo: "Si buscáis rarezas, Luna es una mina"

Hablando de todo un poco, hablar de prepararme para ir a buscar trabajo me ha hecho recordar, que llego tarde a la entrevista que me concedía el señor Teak. Miró al ascensor y veo como sube lentamente los números. Aun me quedan 10 plantas para llegar al piso en el que está el despacho de ese hombre. Tras 10 paradas (una en cada piso), logro entrar en un espacio amplio y con unas cristaleras enormes, a las que no me acerco. Ya sabéis, mi problema con el vértigo... Estoy intentando pensar en positivo, llegaré allí y me considerara un buen rato, y al final ese hombre que tiene una secretaria tan maja y agradable, me va a contratar como abogada en su buffet... Si no lo hace, creo que Luna guarda algún sedante muy potente en su cuarto, con una buena dosis, pienso que podré morir...

- ¿Desea algo, señorita?

- Si, venía para lo de la entrevista. Soy Ginebra Weasley.

- ¡Oh¡Si! Desde luego, unas muy buenas referencias. Tendrá que esperar un rato en la sala de espera, ya le llamaremos cuando sea su turno.- la secretaria me ha sonreído sinceramente y me ha indicado donde está la sala de espera.

No si es que con gente tan amable y servicial, no me extraña que esto esté lleno de gente... Un momento... ¡Lleno de Gente!... _Voy a llorar_... Si no hay veinte personas en esta mini habitación no hay ninguna... ¡Por favor! Me dejo caer en el único sitio libre (justamente al lado de una gran ventana que me da una panorámica "preciosa" de la ciudad...) y suspiro derrotada.

Tras dos horas de espera larga y tediosa. Nadie ha hablado. Por fin ha sido mi turno. He entrado en el enorme despacho. Todo decorado con mucho gusto y con clase, algunos cuadros clásicos por aquí, unas cuantas colecciones de libros por allá, una enorme alfombra persa y un escritorio de época perfectamente conservado.

Sentado en un sillón con un respaldo gigantesco, se encuentra el que podía haber pasado por hermano de Remus Lupin. El señor Teak, tiene el pelo canoso, los ojos de color almendra claro que brillan, una sonrisa agradable. Parece ser un encantador hombre que se pasa los días descansando más que un hombre de empresa, director de un buffet de abogados.

- Buenos días, señorita Weasley. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, señor Teak.

- Muy bien, siéntese.- abre la carpeta que contiene mi ficha y mi currículo.

Lo lee atentamente. Y veo que hace una mueca extraña aun que casi imperceptible.

- La verdad es que es impresionante, señorita Weasley. Si llega a venir usted un poco antes, le hubiera dado el puesto vacante, pero justo antes que usted he contratado al abogado que me faltaba. De veras, lo siento.

- Lo entiendo.

- Ya le avisaremos si necesitamos algún otro abogado.

- Gracias por recibirme.

- Gracias a usted, señorita Weasley.- me sonríe.

Salgo de la habitación de mal humor, aun que trato de esconderlo. ¿Así que esa harpía de pelo rubio que lo único que sabía era andar con unos tacones de diez centímetros y menear la cadera, que ha entrado antes que yo se ha llevado el puesto? Bien, es definitivo, estoy desesperada.

Salgo del edificio y no puedo evitar chillar de rabia y impotencia.

* * *

Y eso solo era el principio por que una semana más tarde, a final de mañana, me encontraba yo diciéndome esto a mi misma:

"...no creo que sea muy difícil encontrar trabajo en una ciudad tan grande como Londres y menos para una chica joven ( y guapa ) como yo, con una carrera recién sacada del horno y con unas ganas enormes de trabajar. Eso es, yo a mentalizarme y a salir en busca de trabajo con optimismo!...¡QUINCE!...¡DE QUINCE SITIOS ME HAN ECHADO YA¡¡¡ Es que nadie me entiende¡¡¡¡NECESITO DINERO! yo solo quiero trabajar (sniff, sniff), soy una pobre muchachita en el paro ( y ahora mismo en la calle) con una carpeta con miles de curriculums con mi foto sonriendo a todo el mundo y otros miles echados ya... ¡esto no justo! y encima tengo hambre. ¡Un Mcdonals ! Solo espero que no haya mucha cola……………

( 30 minutos después )……… _153 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro elefante. 154 elefantes se balanc…_

-¡A ver, el siguiente!

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo! – empiezo a da saltitos estúpidos y a levantar la mano, como si estuviera en un concurso y hubiera ganado el primer premio. Entendedme… tengo hambre, llevo media hora de pie y tengo detrás de mi a un gordo que seguro no ha pisado una bañera en su vida. Es eso, o que se está pudriendo, porqué si no, no me lo explico… joder, que dependiente. ¿Es un requisito indispensable para trabajar aquí el ser feo y con granos¡Parecen clones! Y tengo que asumir que después de rascarse esa cara grasosa tocará mi comida. Pero después de estos 154 elefantes contados, por mis huevos que me quedo a comer aquí.

-A ver… un Bic Mac sin pepino.

-Coca-cola o fanta.

-Agua – hay que ser sana, ya que voy a empacharme de grasa, por lo menos dejemos de lado el gas.

-No nos queda agua… si quieres unos cubitos…

-No, gracias… pues Fanta

-De naranja o de limón.

-Naranja

-Con cubitos o sin cubitos

-Con cubitos

-Con patatas o sin patatas

-Patatas

-Normales o Deluxe – creo que se me está formando un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho.

-Deluxe

-Con salsa barabac…

-¡Con lo que sea¡¡Pero dame mi comida YA! – noto que me va a reventar la vena de la frente. Esto es insoportable.

-¡Marchando un Bic Mac con mucho pepino! - ¿he oído bien? Este tio es imbecil.

-Te he dicho sin pepino… - otra vez el tic en el ojo.

-Pero es que no nos queda…

-¿No os queda el qué!

-Pepino

-Vamos a ver, pedazo de inútil, si te he pedido la hamburguesa sin pepino¡¡a mi que más me da que no haya! – estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. ¡Mi comida¡¡Ya la veo!. Cojo la bandeja y le tiro el dinero al suelo, para que se agache a recogerlo ( y encima son todo moneditas pequeñas jijijijiji). Ahora a llevar a cabo una misión imposible: buscar una mesa libre……

Después de llevar 15 minutos de pie, dando vueltas como una tonta y con mi bandeja en brazos, me he dado cuenta de una cosa ( a parte de que el piso está pegajoso )¡SOY BRUJA!. Saco mi varita ( no sin antes insultarme mentalmente por mi estupidez crónica ) y con un hechizo hago que unos muggles salgan corriendo porque creen que se les ha olvidado algo. ¡Una mesa! Voy a llorar de la emoción. Os juro que el primer bocado me supo a gloria. El primero, porque en el último notaba todas mis arterias rebosantes de colesterol, pero me igual, nunca me he comido una hamburguesa tan a gusto.

"Alerta Permanente", mira que Moody lo repetía sin parar, hasta que te causaba pesadillas y lo único que podías hacer era repetir una y otra vez la frasecita. Pero tanta compañía de Luna me ha debido de contagiar su despiste crónico, porque ni siquiera había visto venir al camarero con dos bandejas llenas de basura y una coca-cola gigante medio llena que algún niño no habría terminado, y solo me he dado cuenta de que el vaso se había volcado cuando todo el refresco chorreaba por mi sedoso pelo y mi camisa preferida.

- ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?- mi grito colérico a sobresaltado a la mayor parte del local.

- Perdone señorita, no ha sido mi intención...

- ¿TÚ¿¡ADEMÁS ERES TÚ?

Lo único que me falta para completar el día, el dependiente que me ha servido tan bien y tan rápidamente la comida, es el inútil que me ha ensuciado entera.

- No hace falta que se ponga así...

- ¿Qué no hace falta que me ponga de que manera¡Lo que hace falta es que contraten a empleados eficientes en este sitio!

- ¿Qué se cree que lo puede hacer mejor?- el empleado parecía haber llegado al tope de su paciencia él también.- ¿Cree que es fácil atender a tanta gente¿Soportar a un jefe insufrible y además que ni te acepten las disculpas? No todo el mundo es perfecto. ¡Y pruebe a ver que tal se le da esto con un hijo de tres años, una mujer que te echa la culpa de haber echado a perder su vida contigo, tres empleos que te dejan apenas horas para dormir y todo eso con 23 años!

Ante mi mirada incrédula, el chico se acercó hasta la barra cogió un papel y me lo estampo contra la cara.

- Si cree que lo puede hacer mejor, adelante rellene el formulario y pase a ser parte de está gran comunidad de fracasados trabajadores del McDonalds... ¡Yo por mi parte renuncio!

El chico se quitó el gorro y lo tiró al suelo, y tras pisarlo salió del local muy animado. ¿Y yo que hacía con el formulario? Bueno ya que mi comida estaba echada a perder (por la coca-cola), me senté en mi sitio y miré la hoja.

**Nombre:** ... _espera que coja el bolígrafo._

**Nombre:** Ginevra Molly Weasley (¡y no, no soy ni la esposa de Arturo, ni me he cambiado el nombre porque soy adicta a la ginebra).  
**Sexo:** Estoy esperando a la persona que no se espante al ver a mi madre...

**Puesto Deseado:** Presidenta o Vicepresidenta de la Compañía, aunque me conformo con cualquier cosa.  
**Salario Deseado:** ¿Un cuarto de millón de libras a la semana? Aunque es negociable.  
**Formación:** - Si.  
**Ultimo puesto desempeñado:** ¿Esclava de seis hermanos mayores cuenta?  
**Salario:** Menos del que merezco: ninguno.  
**Éxito más reseñable:** ... Irme de casa.  
**Razón para dejarlo:** Me absorbía...  
**Horas disponibles para trabajar:** Cualquiera.  
**Preferencia de horas:** De 8.00 a 9.00 y de 12.00 a 13.00 lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves; que los viernes, sábados y domingos hay que salir...  
**¿Tienes alguna habilidad especial:** Si, pero si le digo que soy bruja no me va a creer...  
**¿Podemos contactar con tu actual jefe:** Si tuviera uno¿cree que estaría aquí?.  
**¿Tienes alguna condición física que te impida cargar pesos de 50 libras:** Hombre si cuenta que mis uñas se vayan a romper...  
**¿Tienes coche:** No, aunque ya me he subido a alguno...  
**¿Has recibido algún premio o reconocimiento especial:** En realidad ayudé en la ultima batalla contra Voldemort, lo que me dio una Orden de Merlín primera clase, pero como supongo que no tendrá ni idea de lo que es eso, es mejor que ni lo sepa...  
**¿Fumas:** ¿El qué?  
**¿Qué te gustaría hacer en los próximos cinco años:** Ser la jefa de miles de abogados en mi propio y próspero bufete, con un marido antiguo modelo que sea muy bueno en la cama, yque no le importe que mi madre sea una desequilibrada mental.  
**¿Certificas que todo lo anterior es verdadero:** Sí, absolutamente.

Una firmita por aquí... la dirección y el teléfono por allá y ya está, creo que la vena esa que palpitaba en mi sien ya ha vuelto a su tamaño normal. Es increíble, pero rellenar un formulario con tonterías, me calma... Debo probarlo más veces.

Meto el formulario en el buzón de al lado de la barra y me voy al baño, dispuesta a limpiarme con un hechizo limpiador, antes de salir a la calle, en busca de un trabajo decente.

**

* * *

**

¿Un trabajo decente? Es me dije ¿no? Bien, pues tras cuatro tediosas semanas de búsqueda incesante, aquí me veis, con mi nuevo uniforme de falda azul marino, camisa amarillo canario y una estúpida gorra negra con una gran M amarilla en pleno centro.

Si, al parecer al Señor Grant, (un vejestorio medio calvo, al que le sobran como mínimo 30 kilos, con un doble mentón impresionante y que no se despega de una coca-cola de tamaño gigante con el pretexto de que hay que hacer publicidad para los clientes) le pareció muy graciosa la solicitud que le entregue, y eso sumado al hecho de que Keith (el nombre del chico que me echo a perder mi camisa favorita) se despidió, hizo que me llamara para darme el empleo.

La vida me parece injusta, yo debería estar resolviendo el caso de un gran criminal que ha matado a veinticinco personas, y no sirviendo patatas fritas. En fin, como dice Luna, es mejor hacer algo, mientras no voy a dejar de mandar currículos para buscar empleo en lo mío.

- Buenos días, bienvenido al McDonalds¿qué quería?

Es deprimente oírme decir la misma frase a lo largo del día... Pero una dura jornada de trabajo se ve recompensada por la cena hecha al llegar a casa. Luna no es genial en la cocina, pero meter una pizza al horno no se le da tan mal, casi puedo saborearla... Tanto tiempo con comida abre el apetito a cualquiera, sobre todo si es un Weasley. Abro la puerta de casa y enciendo la luz, prefiero que Kalty se entere de que entro, sigue sin gustarme tenerla cerca.

- ¿Rubita¡Ya he llegado a casa!

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que me he quitado los zapatos y me he quitado la horrible blusa para lanzarla lejos de mi al tiempo que me tiro en el sofa; me sorprende no obtener respuesta.

- ¿Rubita, estás en casa?

Bien, es definitivo este es mi día, ni siquiera Luna está aquí para consolarme por mi horrible día entre cuartos de libra y big-macs... Me levanto con pereza, cuanto antes haga la cena, antes podré descansar.

Enciendo el horno y evitando el contacto con la bolsa de patatas fritas, saco unas pipas, para entretenerme mientras se calienta. Voy al baño. Abro la puerta y no puedo evitar gritar al ver a Luna sentada en el marco de la ventana, con los pies apoyados en la taza del baño y un extraño libro entre las rodillas, un tintero flota cerca de ella, mientras escribe algo con su pluma preferida, que es rosa fluorescente con unas rallas amarillas.

- ¡Ginny, por Merlín, el susto que me has pegado!- me echa en cara.

- ¿El susto que te he dado¡Será el que me has dado tú!- la señalo acusadoramente.- Te he avisado de que estaba en casa.

- No te he oído.

- Eso es evidente. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces sentada en la ventana del baño?- le pregunto yo curiosa.

- Nada muy importante.- me sonríe.- Estaba escribiendo los avances que he hecho con Kalty.

- ¿En el baño?- vuelvo a preguntar.- Rubita, eres muy rara.

- Ya lo sé.- me responde ella con una sonrisa genuina.

- He puesto el horno en marcha¿puedes meter la pizza mientras yo me ducho?

- Claro.

Con un pequeño salto, se baja de la ventana y con el tintero siguiéndole sale de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

- Que mujer...- murmuro yo para mi mientras me deshago de la ropa que me queda y me meto a la ducha.

Si esto sigue así voy a empezar a pensar que el baño este tiene alguna cosa rara...

**Barra**

Mmmmm… que agustito está una así… hundida en el sofá (el de la salita claro, porque el comedor es ya propiedad privada de ese monstruo llamado Kalty), con una pizza con miles de ingredientes y viendo la tele. Si. Este es el mejor momento del día, lo que deja claro lo patético de mi vida social últimamente. ¡Si no tengo tiempo para salir! Entre el trabajo cutre que tengo, las dos horitas diarias que dedico a repartir curriculums por la ciudad ( a estas alturas creo que todo el mundo tiene uno mío… pero no me llama nadie ¬¬ ), y lo cansada que acabo… lo único que quiero es mimar TT.

-Rojita, que me voy un momento a estirar las piernas¿vale?. No tardo¡chao!

-Bien ¡hasta luego!

La acompañaría pero mis piernas se pasan el día de pie, si ahora intento hacerlas andar me mandaran a la porra. ¡Que mona iba Luna! La falda que llevaba creo que es nueva, los tacones no, eso ya lo tenían porque me los dej… un momento. Pulsemos pausa y rebobinemos. ¿No se supone que se iba a andar? Que Luna. Seguro que para una cita se pone chándal… ays! Si es que no se fija.

Son las dos de la mañana. Y se ha ido a las diez. ¡Que vuelta se supone que está dando¡La vuelta al mundo en 80 horas¡Y para que quiere el _feléton_o, eh! Que le cuesta llamar, o aparecerse en un segundo y decirme: eh! Que estoy viva, pero tardaré un par de horitas más. Y las chimeneas que. ¡Para que quiere la magia si luego no la usa! Cuando llegue le pienso echar el sermón de su vida y se va a quedar castigad…………………… ¡MERLIN¡¡¡¡Me parezco a mi madre¡Noooooooo¿Pero porque hago estas cosas? Si Luna puede hacer lo que le de la gana. Me estoy paranoiando. Anda Ginny, vete a dormir que tanto inspirar olor de hamburguesa te ha freído el cerebro.

**

* * *

**

-¿Coca-cola grande o pequeña?

Por si os interesa os diré que estoy planeando poner una bomba en la casa del señor que inventó el McDonalds. A veces me dan ganas de gritar y no solo porque me repito más que un loro, no. Sino por los pringaos que vienen aquí…

A algunos ya los conozco. Hay una mujer mayor que me hace mucha gracia. Viene día si, día no a la misma hora y siempre se pide patatas y solo quiere que la atienda yo porque dice que le recuerdo a ella de joven ( dudo que de joven ese mujer fuera como yo, más que nada porque es rubia. Yo creo que la pobre está senil ), además, siempre me da propina .. Esa es la única que me cae bien. Los demás son babosos estúpidos que viven solo para amargarme la existencia.

Está el típico tartamudo ( al cual acabo chillando porque mi paciencia tiene un límite de cinco segundos), el indeciso ( ¿que diferencia habrá entre una hamburguesa y otra¡si todas saben igual! ) al que también acabo gritando, el ligón o ligones, según vengan en grupitos preferentemente de adolescentes salidos ( ¿a quién se van a ligar, si aquí la única guapa y con clase soy yo? Modestia aparte, claro ), a quienes acabo gritando para no variar en costumbres… en realidad grito a todo el mundo, está en mi genética. Quizá esa es la causa de que mis compañeros de tortura me rehuían. Blandengues.

**

* * *

**

Después de dos meses trabajando en este antro puedo afirmar dos cosas: que nunca más en mi vida tengo que comer una hamburguesa y que definitivamente los hombres son unicelulares. Le he tirado indirectas, directas, insultos, le he gritado haciendo gala de mis pulmones Weasley y he sido todo lo borde que puede una persona es capaz de ser... pero el tío pesado sigue viniendo todos y cada uno de los sábados. Siempre a la misma hora. Siempre con la misma ropa ( desde que se me ocurrió decirle que esa camisa me recordaba a alguien. Se me olvido mencionarle que me recordaba a Snape... por lo grasosa ). Siempre con la misma cara de panoli integral... creo que por el he empezado a odiar la rutina. Y siempre dice lo mismo:

-Hola pelirroja bonita! (no le he dicho mi nombre, yo en cambio, gracias a él, me se todo su árbol genealógico) ¿te acuerdas de mi? - sonríe mostrándome sus dientes amarillos y poniéndose bizco en un intento patético de hacerme reír.

- ¿Como quieres que no me acuerde ti? Si eres mas repetitivo que Hermione con su querida Historia de Hogwarts - él no se inmuta. Creo que ni me escucha. Esta demasiado entretenido intentando ver a algo a través de mi escote ( yo divina incluso con este uniforme ).

- ¿Te apetece que quedemos algún día? - pensareis que esto me pilló desprevenida, pero no, porque todas las semanas dice lo mismo, y yo todas las semanas lo mando a la porra.

Conclusión: mi tic del ojo puede más que yo y David Calahan de 32 años de edad, con ex-mujer y un niño de 4 años que solo ve los viernes debido a que no tiene la custodia por no tener trabajo ni casa fija (¿os he dicho que a parte de su árbol genealógico me se su vida mejor que él), acaba sonriendo más estúpidamente y diciéndome lo graciosa que soy; posiblemente crea que me estoy haciendo la dura. ¡Hombres!

- Vamos a ver, ser uni-neuronal, voy a ser simple para que tu reblandecido cerebro capte mi mensaje: me das asco, vete, me amargas la vida. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Y ahora si no te importa, obstruyes la cola.¡ El siguiente !

- A ver, yo quería... - una chica de unos 15 años intenta pedir algo pero el inútil de mi pretendiente la interrumpe.

- Perdona chata, pero estoy intentando quedar en un sitio con la pelirroja bonita - ¿pero este tío es sordo¿o imbecil? si es que todo me pasa a mi TT, yo solo quiero ser abogada, con un despachito con ventana y una plantita sobre mi escritorio, no una empleada de una sucursal obstruye-arterias que tiene que aguantar a cerdos asquerosos todos las semanas. ¡Quiero irme a mi casita! A que Luna me haga de psicologa y me recuerdo lo maravillosa que soy y evite que me suicide metiendo la cabeza en el horno... ¿Pero este tío sigue aquí!

- Oye nene, que te vayas a la Mierda - Vamos, más claro, imposible.

Eso a debido entenderlo porque si no, es que mi idioma a cambiado de la noche a la mañana. ¡Creo que lo ha entendido¡¡Está poniendo cara de resignación! Lloraré de la emoción si se va.

- Entonces hoy no puedes? –

¿Me meterán en Azkaban si le clavo un tenedor y alego enajenación mental transitoria?...

**

* * *

**

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Esperamos que os haya gustado. La verdad es que nos encantaría contestar a vuestros reviews, pero entre que somos dos y que en no se puede poner las respuestas a los reviews, hemos decidido no hacerlo... Aun que agradecemos infinitamente a los que nos los dejan... (¡Sois unos cielos! )

En fin, si tenéis alguna duda, o alguna sugerencia... indicárnosla ( y poned al lado vuestro e-mail) y os responderemos... O lo escribiremos al lado... O las dos... Ya veremos a ver...

Muchas gracias de nuevo,

Un Beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

**Autoras:** Aliena88 & MiRuG

_**Summary:** Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

**Disclaimer :** Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

**Nota de las Autoras:** Gracias a todos por los reviews, esperamos que os guste... ¡Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo¡Qué los Reyes Magos os traigan muchas cosas!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: **

¿Recordáis que os hablé de David Calahan? Si, ese espeluznante ser que no paraba de perseguirme, pues harta, pedí a mi jefe que me cambiará el turno. La "ventaja" de trabajar en un McDonalds del centro de Londres es que abre a las 5 de la mañana (media hora más tarde para los clientes) y cierra a las 12 de la noche (medio hora o una hora más para los trabajadores) y por consecuente, tenemos varios turnos, el de mañana, el de (media mañana) mediodía y el de noche (desde un poco antes de la hora de cena habitual aquí, hacia las 17 o 17h30 hasta el cierre).

Bien una de mis explotadas compañeras, Theresa con la que apenas tengo trato (más que nada porque la veo muy poco) me ha cambiado el turno y en vez de ir al trabajo en el turno de mañana, voy en el de noche. Quizás no lo he comentado, pero desde hace alrededor de un mes que ni siquiera me molesto en mandar currículos, todos los bufetes de Londres ya tienen uno (y eso aparte de que estoy harta)... Esperaré a ver si por alguna fuerza divina alguien me llama.

De momento he tenido tres semanas de pura paz, por las noches esto se llena de gente silenciosa y de ejecutivos que saben perfectamente que es lo que quieren, como lo piden y de que manera lo quieren. ¡Merlín les alabe!

Si pensáis que el estar lejos de ese acosador de pelirrojas explotadas (alias David Calahan) me relaja y facilita mi vida, estáis muy equivocados.

Tengo una tortura peor, porque me he dado cuenta de una cosa... que lo más cerca que he estado de un buffet de abogados en estos tres meses es cuando algún abogado hambriento viene a pedirme un menú grande. ¿Patético, verdad? En realidad estoy asumiéndolo bastante bien.

Anoche tuve un sueño donde me veía casada con David Calahan con un montón de niños pelirrojos bizcos y con dientes amarillos y trabajando aún en el Mcdonalds, pero ascendida a encargada de revisar el material del almacén, donde me aparecía mi madre agitando un cucharón y solo grite durante 10 minutos ininterrumpidos hasta que Luna me tuvo que dar una bofetada...

- ¿Menú grande o pequeño? - ya ni siquiera miro a los clientes (que les zurzan), yo miro a la maquina registradora animándome cuando veo el dinero.

- Al fin te he encontrado, pelirroja bonita

_¿ what?..._

Yo sé que en realidad esto no esta pasando, que solo es otra pesadilla, pero al levantar la vista y ver a mi más reciente peor martirio bizqueando sin parar no lo puedo evitar y me pongo a reír como una histérica, haciendo que empleados, ejecutivos, abogados, moscas, mosquitos, polillas y demás seres del local me miren asustados y con una mano marcando el numero del manicomio más próximo. Empiezo a hiperventilar y noto como mi cerebro segrega morfina para en un intento de drogarme hacerme olvidar que existo. Empiezo a abanicarme con una bandeja preocupando a mi público que ahora miran al techo buscando la cámara oculta.

Pero no, así de desgraciada es mi vida... Me gustaría que tal cámara oculta existiera. Algo de sentido común ha vuelto a mi y ¿qué pensáis que hago? Pues eso exactamente... Gritar como una enajenada mental.

- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

- Ya que has cambiado de turno... Pues he decidido venir a ver si quieres salir conmigo... Ya sabes a dar una vuelta y tomar algo.

Me enseña una línea de dientes amarillos y desaliñados que si hubiera sido en otra ocasión me habría hecho casi vomitar.

- ¿EN QUÉ IDIOMA QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA¿SÁNSCRITO?

- Hombre, no creo que sea tan difícil decir un sí en Inglés, aun que si prefieres decir tú primer sí en un idioma "exotico" adelante.

- ¡ERES EL HOMBRE MÁS ESTÚPIDO, PATÉTICO Y IDIOTA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! – _y mira que he conocido hombres sin cerebro, empezando por mi hermano Ron._- ¿ES QUE NO TE ENTERAS¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO, NI LO QUERRÉ JAMÁS!

- ¿Entonces te paso a buscar a las 6 o a las 7? Por cierto, me tienes que dar tu dirección...

- ¡ERES EXASPERANTE!

No sé en que momento he pasado la barra y me he puesto delante de él, la gorra de la M amarilla se me ha caído en algún momento dejándome el pelo suelto ligeramente desordenado. Sin prestar atención a que los ojos de todos los presentes estaba fijos en mi, y que mi mirada sádica asustaba a más de uno, avance poco a poco hacia el hombre que al verme en ese estado no pudo más que echarse un poco hacia atrás. Había enfadado a la hija de Molly Weasley, ahora que se atuviese a las consecuencias.

Pocos segundos después, David está entre la cristalera del local y yo, y de la cara de susto pasa a una de sonrisa pícara que me hace dar un paso para atrás...

- Pelirroja bonita me parece un poco precipitado que quieras certificar nuestra relación delante de tanta gente, pero no seré yo quien me queje.

Ante mi estado de shok temporal, se acerca a mi, me coge de las caderas sospechosamente cerca de mi trasero y me planta un pico. ¿Realmente tengo que decir que es la experiencia más asquerosa y más traumatizante que he tenido a lo largo de mi corta y hasta ahora más o menos bonita vida? Comparado con esto, lo del Basilisco parece un juego de niños. Apuesto que hasta besar a Snape hubiera sido más placentero (en mi época en Hogwarts, se rumoreaba que era buen amante... bueno se rumoreaba eso de todos los Slytherin... la verdad es que nunca lo he probado...).

Tras media milésima de segundo, lo aparto de un bofetón.

- ¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO DEGENERADO?.-me limpió los labios con el reverso de la manga.- ¿ESTÁS LOCO¡AHORA MISMO TE MANDO UN AVEDA KEDAVRA!

Bueno la verdad es que he olvidado por completo la varita y le acabo de pegar un derechazo que seguramente me valdrá un buen moratón en la zona de los nudillos un buen tiempo, pero ha merecido la pena.

¿Sabéis eso que dicen que una mujer no se siente realizada hasta que no tiene un hijo? Pues mentira, eso es porque nunca le han pegado un puñetazo a un hombre. ¡Qué bien te sientes¡Ginny la invencible! Ya no soy un peligro para el mundo mágico sino también para el muggle... ¡Tiembla mundo que llega la super-pelirroja!... Bueno ya es suficiente, ya me he subido bastante la moral.

Tendrías que haber visto la cara de David cuando vio que su nariz chorreaba sangre (jijijijiji), después de eso, salió huyendo diciendo algo sobre las mujeres que no dejaban claras sus intenciones desde el principio (en serio estuve a punto de ir y volverle a pegar). Tras aquello varias mujeres me aplaudieron (¡ tres hurras por mi ! ) y varios hombres (todos) me miraron con miedo. En fin, ellos se lo pierden.

Estoy de tan buen humor que he decido hacer una cena en condiciones porque no creo que ni mi estomago ni el de luna soporten más pizzas y comida congelada. He desempolvado los cacharros y me he puesto a hacer mi especialidad: tortilla francesa con un poco de ketchup... ¿Qué queréis? Con una madre que debería estar de chef en la casa real¿para que me iba a molestar en aprender a cocinar?

Además siempre he tenido claro que de mayor iba a ser rica (mensaje a mi cerebro: no hace falta que me recuerdes donde trabajo) y por lo tanto tendría a un montón de cocineras entrenadas por mi super-mami.

Después de cenar, ducharme y darle las buenas noches a Kalty (estoy empezando a tomarle cariño) me he encerrado en mi cuarto a esperar a que venga Luna para contarle mi hazaña.

Yo de verdad que no entiendo el horario de Luna. Sale y entra cuando le viene en gana y no parece seguir ningún tipo de horario académico... Hablando de la facultad, me he acordado de Leonardo, un chico italiano que hizo su último año conmigo gracias a una beca. Yo lo llamaba Leo o señor Da Vinci (debido a su nombre) y aunque es un poco feillo, es un sol de persona. ¡Voy a escribirle una carta! Así de paso que me cuente si ha conseguido encontrar trabajo. A ver que busque pergamino y pluma... ... ... ... Genial. No tengo.

Normal¡si trabajo en un Mcdonalds¿Para qué quiero yo pergamino y pluma allí¿Para que me tachen de loca (si no lo han hecho ya, claro)? Iré al cuarto de Luna, allí seguro que hay, lo necesita para tomar apuntes y esas cosas. Supongo que no le molestará que entre.

¡Joder! Que cuarto más... Luna. Lo siento pero no encuentro adjetivos para definirlo. Es simplemente... Luna.

Tiene la costumbre de redecorar su cuarto cada vez que le viene en gana (me refiero a cambiar el color y las cosas de tamaño. No estamos para comprar muebles nuevos). Tiene a los pies de la cama lo que intuyo que antes era un reposa vasos, pero de tamaño gigante, haciendo de alfombra. El techo está lleno de cosas colgando como clips, ganchos, chinchetas ( pero más grandes ) y mil cosas más, igual de raras. En fin, voy a buscar los pergaminos.

Después de buscar durante 20 minutos solo he descubierto una cosa: que a Luna le fascina la ropa interior provocativa. Pero a parte de eso, no hay ni rastro de pergaminos, ni plumas... ni libros, ni apuntes, ni horarios, ni carpetas, ni nada que tenga relación alguna con la universidad. Empiezo a pensar que me esconde algo. ¡Anda un diario¿Le arranco una hoja? No, se notaria mucho... ¿Lo leo?

¡Noooooo!

¿Como te atreves a pensarlo siquiera? Ahí debe tener sus secretos, sus miedos, sus confesiones más secretas, sus ligues, sus... que sepáis que ahora me lo estoy pensando. Voy a leer la primera hoja, pero solo para ver la letra de Luna¿eh?

¿Pero, qué es esto? Sabía que Luna era rara¿pero tanto?... No, no es que haya leído algún escabroso pasaje de su vida, sino que no he leído nada porque simplemente¡no puedo! No, tampoco me he vuelto analfabeta de repente. ¡ Runas ¡¡ Son runas! Dibujos extraños con muchos floripondios y puntitos.

Vale, esto si que ya es muy raro... ¿Desde cuando Luna sabe escribir en Runas? Si cuando le dejaron elegir las optativas en Hogwarts argumento que Runas era una verdadera perdida de tiempo... ¿Para que necesitábamos nosotras rayitas y puntitos ilegibles, cuando podíamos cuidar a "adorables animalitos"? Bueno eso de adorables y de animalitos habría que redefinirlo estando Hagrid al cargo de la clase. ¡Eh! No fui yo quien lo dijo...

Puede pasar que mi compañera de piso olvide que existo y cada vez que me ve pegue unos botes que si sigue así fijo que dañan a la estructura de la casa entera. También puede pasar que aparezca de repente en el baño sin hacer ruido y totalmente despierta cuando debería estar en la universidad. Podemos no tener en cuenta que no tiene ningún tipo de libro, documento o instrumento que se relacione con la universidad... Esta mujer es capaz de haberlos transformado en las chinchetas y los clips del techo... Pero que escriba su diario en Runas cuando se supone que ni sabe... ¡Qué soy su mejor amiga! Se supone que tiene confianza en mí y que me cuenta sus cosas...

En cuanto llegue, le voy a montar un escándalo que va a despertar a medio vecindario... ... ¡NO! Haré algo muchísimo mejor... Voy a observarla de cerca para pillarla con las manos en la masa... Si no fuera Luna, ahora mismo dejaba de ser su amiga por ocultarme cosas cuando yo le cuento todo, hasta cuando decido cambiar de desodorante, pero como la mujer es tan ilógica, por lo menos quiero una explicación...

Bien... Ginny Weasley, prepárate para la parte uno de la misión "Luna" que es observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos sin que ella se de cuenta. (La fase dos es la descubrirle que lo sé y la tres es interrogarla hasta que suelte la verdad) Pero centrémonos.

Mortal hacia atrás... doble voltereta... apoyo en los brazos... posición horizontal... movimiento en línea recta... puesta en pie... soportar el peso en el pie derecho para evitar los sensores de movimiento... contorsión del tronco... pasar de los pies... a tierra... levantar trozo de tela de color amarillo chillón... ¡Y bingo!

Esta tía es una cerda... ¡Hay que pasar la mopa por debajo de la cama!

¡Qué vuelvan las luces y se apaguen las alarmas! Aunque no lo creáis no he consumido ningún tipo de poción ilegal. Bueno... Bien, Luna no tiene nada debajo de la cama... ¡Era el único sitio que me quedaba por mirar! Creo que es mejor que salga de aquí antes de que llegue ella. Además, es tarde y necesito descansar... Ya resolveré todo esto mañana... Tengo que pedir algunas cámaras de seguridad, micrófonos, grabadoras...

**

* * *

**

- ¡Qué me despide¿¡ME ESTÁ USTED DESPIDIENDO? No, no puede hacerme eso... Soy demasiado joven para ser tratada así...

- Y el señor Calahan también es demasiado inocente como para partirle la nariz. ¡Y usted lo ha hecho!

- ¿Inocente¡¿Pero qué dice¡ESE TIO ES UN PERVERTIDO!

- Me da igual, Señorita Weasley. El señor Calahan ha puesto una demanda por contratar a empleados desequilibrados... Y lo primero que tenemos que hacer antes de nada, es despedirle...

- Pero no me puede dejar en la calle, sin trabajo, sin dinero...

- Haber pensado en la consecuencia de sus actos... Le advertí "El cliente siempre lleva la razón, quiera un big mag o un botellín de agua"

- ¿Qué clase de dicho es ese?

- Devuélvame la gorra.

Esto es penoso... ¡Me acaban de echar de un McDonnald¿Dónde queda mi dignidad¿Con que cara me voy a presentar delante de los abogados más importantes de la ciudad después de que me hayan echado de un tugurio como este?

No, si es que está semana es la mía... Ayer empecé con buen pie, descubriendo que Luna me esconde cosas... Cosas muy importantes... Y hoy me despiden del trabajo... ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida?

Un supermercado, ésta es mi oportunidad... Lo primero es comprar cualquier alimento que contenga dosis extras de chocolate... Cojo una cestita. Galletas de chocolate, si. After Eight, si. ¡Tabletas de chocolate¿Con quince me llegará¡Bah¡Cinco más!... ¿Eso es helado de chocolate?

Cargada de bolsas (puedo hacerle competencia al chofer de Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman), he llegado a casa. Menos mal que no quedaba lejos. Me voy a duchar rápido.. me pongo mi pijama de ositos que me regalo mamá en Navidades de hace dos años (que es el único cómodo y sobretodo limpio que tengo aquí) y me planto delante de la tele...

¡Mira : Titanic!

**

* * *

**

De verdad que hay que ser inútil para no saberse subir encima de una puerta... ¡Pero no te quedes en el agua que te vas a congelar! Si hasta con estalactitas en la nariz esta guapo el Di Caprio este... ¡Jo¡Qué se hunde¡Nooooo! _Sniff, sniff,_...Se hunde, como yo me estoy hundiendo aquí en la miseria, sin trabajo, sin vida social, sin futuro, _sniff, sniff..._

¡Pero corre a cogerle el pito al hombre ese!... Que mal suena eso... ¡Es que si no la barca se va y se morirá congelada y se hundirá junto su fallecido amor... ¡Va a cogerlo, si, si, genial¡Noooo¡Publicidad justo en el momento cumbre de la película¡Si es que todo me sale mal¡Mi vida es un desastre¡Soy una miserable!

¡No puedo parar el torrente de lagrimas¡Hace tiempo que he dejado los clinex y he cogido un rollo de papel higiénico que se me está acabando¿Veis¡Todas las desgracias me pasan a mi¿Es posible morir por deshidratación por haber llorado tanto que arreglaría los problemas de sequía en el Sahara? Porque es lo único que me queda... Morir conservando la poquísima dignidad que conservo...

¿Y a mi que me importará que los yogures con BIO sean buenos para "eso"¡Quiero terminar de ver la película¿Acaso pido tanto¿Qué hagan feliz a una pobre desventurada de la vida?

¡Qué empieza¡Qué empieza¡Noooo¡Es el avance del telediario¿Pero no ven que estoy hecha polvo¡Nadie tiene consideración conmigo¡Nadie me quiere¿¡Es que no puedo parar de llorar de una vez? No.

**

* * *

**

- ¿Seguro que no prefieres que cenemos en el restaurante de siempre? - preguntó él con su típica sonrisa, mientras se revolvía su ya de por si revuelto pelo, una manía que había adquirido a lo largo de sus años de estudiante.

- ¡Qué no, qué no! He preparado la cena en mi casa. Además, así le puedes echar un ojo a Kalty para ver que tal lo lleva... Tú lo tienes más fácil, hablas su idioma.

- Si, bueno - Harry aun no se había echo a la idea de que podía hablar con las serpientes.

Aunque Voldemort había sido derrotado, su particular lenguaje seguía considerándose oscuro

- Está bien... pero solo si no has preparado nada raro... ni con gominolas.

Luna rió al recordar la ultima cena que le preparo a Harry: pasta cubierta de gominolas.

- Tenías que haber visto tu cara. Era todo un poema. Lastima de cámara de fotos.

-Jeje, si, siempre acabas haciendo algo... sorprendente - Iba a decir raro, pero se lo pensó mejor - Bueno¿entramos o vamos a cenar en el patio?

- Si quieres puedo servirte la cena en el patio... Aun que yo me quedaré arriba... Espero que no te moleste.- Y le sacó infantilmente la lengua, antes de echar a correr hacia el ascensor.

El hombre salió detrás de ella, y antes de llegar al elevador, ya le había pillado.

- ¡No es justo¡Tú no llevas tacones de aguja!

- Perdona guapa, pero aunque fueras con deportivas te hubiera cogido igual - Ahora fue el quien le hizo una mueca con la cara, para luego abrir la puerta del ascensor y inclinarse - Las damas primero.

- ¡Qué infantil puedes llegar a ser!

- No, si hablo la seriedad personificada... - respondió con sarcasmo él mientras pulsaba el botón del ultimo piso.

Después de unos segundos peleándose por las llaves, consiguieron abrir la puerta y escucharon...

- ¿Oyes eso? - Harry le hizo un gesto para que no hablara y efectivamente se oían ruiditos - suena como si hubiera alguien en la casa

- Si. La verdad es que suena como ¿alguien que se está sonando los mocos?- susurró ella con extrañeza.

Ginny no podía estar en casa, estaba trabajando y no creía que por mucho espíritu y inteligencia que tuviera el bicho que estaba cuidando, llegase a sacar ruidos tan extraños.

* * *

Se ha acabado la película pero mis lagrimas no parecen pillar la indirecta, así que sigo deshidratándome y compadeciéndome de mi misma mientras me enrollo cada vez mas en la manta convirtiéndome en un ovillo rojo. ¡Cuánto echo de menos ahora mi mantita! Y encima he puesto el suelo perdido de pañuelos repletos de mis... dejémoslo en sustancias verdes derivadas de esta llorera crónica. Me parece a ver oído la puerta... bah, imaginaciones mías. Seguro que es Kalty saltando por el agua. ¡Es más mona! Si, ya sé que al principio la quería más muerta que viva, pero tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión¿no?

No, si hay que ver cuanto me cambia la vida. De un momento se derrumban todas tus esperanzas. ¿Quién le iba a decir a la joven ilusionada por llegar a la gran ciudad que se vería absorbida por un trabajo cutre en un restaurante de comida rápida? Y lo peor es que el mundo se me ha venido encima al perder el empleo. Está claro, esta sociedad está podrida. Si no tienes dinero no eres nadie... Los jóvenes hoy en día no tienen ningún tipo de ayuda, ni oportunidad. ¿Cuántos talentos como el mío habrán sido desaprovechados¿Cuánta gente ha llegado a mi grado de miseria? Y ahí están, no paran, y no pararan en un buen rato... El desodorante quizás si, pero las lagrimas no me abandonan. ¿Qué es eso? Tendré que limpiarme los ojos para ver quien hay ahí...

Genial. Ahora deliro. Seguro que es por la falta de agua en mi cuerpo. ¡Pues no me parece estar viendo a Luna con una cara de asombro total (si, si, más aún) y a Harry Potter¡¡Cogidos de la mano! ... jajajajaajajaaj... Estoy histérica perdida. He perdido la cabeza y ni siquiera he conocido al amor de mi vida. ¡Qué paranoia más real estoy teniendo! Incluso veo como Luna se acerca a mi esquivando pañuelos de mocos para zarandearme y obligarme a dejar de reírme... A ver si no lo estoy imaginado... porque que tus propias ilusiones ópticas te griten y te sacudan no debe de ser muy normal... Pero como mi vida es todo menos normal...

Si, porque como ser la pequeña hermanita sobreprotegida de seis hermanos que más que cerebro tienen serrín, haber perdido al amor de mi vida (si, Godric aun está presente en mis fantasías), tener una madre que no sabe controlarse y te hace la vida imposible y ser acosada por un loco fanático no es suficiente... Ahora tenía que perder mi empleo... No, si lo que yo os diga: deberían hacer el desodorante a base de lagrimas, así al menos no te abandonaría...

Mi vida es un asco. Lo único bueno que tengo es... ¡Nada ¡¡No encuentro nada bueno en mi vida! No me digáis que esto no es patético. Y esta ilusión óptica de Luna cada vez en más real, en serio, estoy por mandarla un rato a la Mierda.

-¡Qué dejes de gritarme, tía _pesá_! - ¡Vaya! Por fin reacciono.

- ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? -oigo que le pregunta la ilusión óptica del buscador a la de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Pero tú la has visto? Está hecha asco. ¡Ginny, Ginny! Por Merlín deja de reírte así que me estas asustando - Nota mental: hacer caso a esta replica y dejar de reírme como una maniática

Pero a ver, Ginebra Weasley... Recapitula.

Una ilusión óptica (a no ser que te hayas metido algo fuerte y prohibido) no habla, ni ordena nada, ni siente cosas... O sea que si una ilusión óptica habla, siente cosas y además te está ordenando algo, que dicho sea de paso tiene bastante sentido, eso quiere decir... ¡Qué la ilusión óptica no es una ilusión óptica! No si es que no sé como no me dieron el premio anual a mi, en vez de dárselo a Hermione... ... ... ¿Una ilusión óptica que no es una ilusión óptica, qué puede ser? ... ¿Un producto de la imaginación¡No! Eso sería una ilusión óptica... ¿Una grabación¡No! Porque no interactuaría... ¿Una persona¡SI¡Claro, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! Si es que, desde luego, no sé como soy tan inteligente... ¿Una persona¡Eee¡Qué es Luna!... ¡Y Harry!... ¡Hay Merlín¡Hay Merlín!... La manta¡fuera!... Esto está mejor... ¡El Pijama de Ositos!... ¡Dónde he dejado la manta?

Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale... esto no es real, es producto de mi imaginación¡Merlín haz que sea una pesadilla! Es que he llegado al punto más alto en cuanto a situaciones patéticas se refiere... en realidad me da muy igual que Luna me vea en este estado... ¡pero Harry! Por Dios que tengo dignidad. Y a mi no me mola nada que un ex me vea así (si señoras y señores, logre salir con el niño de oro...soy la mejor del mundo). Vale que ya no esté con él, pero que me vea en pijama de ositos, echa un ovillo en una manta, con los pelos cada uno hacia donde les apetece, con ojeras, con los ojos rojos de llorar y rodeada de pañuelos... pues como que no me hace ni put... puñetera gracia. Por lo menos tiene la decencia de mostrarse preocupado por mi salud mental (no sé si eso es bueno) porque lo que es Luna... ella se lleva un cachondeo...¡yo no le veo la gracia!

-Te agradecería que dejaras de descojonarte de mi - y la muy guarra sigue - ¡Luna! Hazme el favor.

-Lo siento rojita, pero es que estas de foto - grrrr... le voy a echar a Kaltie para desayunar - jajajajaja... ¿a qué si Harry? - eso Harry... a ver que respondes... tu vida depende de ello.

-Pues... ejem...en realidad no creo que esta...mmm...¿situación irregular? - menos _cachondeito_ guapo - sea para reírse... se ve que Ginny lo estaba pasando mal...¿has cortado con alguien?

Los huevos te voy a cortar a ti como no dejes de empeorar mi humor.

- No he cortado con nadie... Eso querría decir que tengo vida social, pero no... Y además eso ya lo hace mi madre por mi, nada más presentárselos... Quizás debería patentar un producto "Dosis de Madre para Deshacerte de Novios Pesados". Tiene el éxito asegurado... – respiro un segundo, porque siento que las lagrimas van a volver a vencerme.- Lo que me pasa es que... ¡Me han echado del trabajo!

Puede ser que el tono excedentemente dramático que he usado, no sea el apropiado... Porque pensándolo bien, casi me han hecho un favor... Pero, de ahí, a que se retuerza en el suelo de risa, hay un buen trecho.

En mi cabeza canturreo: "Kaltie a Luna se comerá. Kaltie a Luna se comerá. Y de ella nada quedará"... Si no encuentro empleo de aquí a junio, puedo pensar en convertirlo en la canción del verano.

- ¡LUNA LOVEGOOD!- la voz "Molly Weasley" creo que le ha demostrado lo contenta que me tiene con sus risas.

Se pone completamente recta y con cara seria en cuestión de milisegundos.

- Lo siento, Ginny... Pero que te hayan echado del McDonnald's es un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? ... Penoso.- y tras esas palabras, no ha podido aguantar la compostura y ha soltado una gran carcajada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo como Potter se tapa la boca fuertemente para evitar que la risa salga, poniéndose rojo en el intento.

Mi dignidad ya está lo suficientemente herida, como para aguantar más esto. Me giro, ando esquivando pañuelos con la cabeza alta, me acerco a la puerta de mi habitación, la abro con convicción y entro dando un portazo digno de romper una puerta.

¿Pero qué se supone que es esto¿Dónde está el interruptor¡Bahhh! Saco la varita, que llevo siempre conmigo (la guerra cambia tus costumbres), y murmuro un leve "Lumus". De acuerdo... ¿Qué hace una escoba y una fregona en _mi_ habitación¿Y esas latas de comida... el papel higiénico? No, si es que hoy es mi día.

Salgo del cuartito con la cabeza alta aunque estoy apunto de darme contra la pared varias veces para ver si mis neuronas vuelven de las vacaciones que se están pegando... Frente a mi, Luna que tiene las mejillas coloradas de tanta risa, se muerde el labio inferior para impedir desternillarse más de mi trágica situación.

- Eso es la despensa Ginny.- comenta a media voz, pero es suficiente como para hacer que los dos estallen en carcajadas.

La vena de la sien me está palpitando, lo siento, siento que dentro de poco reventará.

- ¡Iros a la Mierda!

Muy ofendida me dirijo a mi habitación (esta vez verdadera habitación) y vuelvo a cerrar con un portazo, con éste, parece que la casa ha temblado. Me tiro a mi cama, totalmente hecha polvo. Y empiezo a llorar... ¡Nadie me entiende!

* * *

- Buena la hemos hecho.- comenta Luna momentos después.

- Querrás decir la has hecho.

- Perdona guapito de cara, pero tú también te has reido.

- Si, pero no porque no haya hecho un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que yo me estaba riendo de las desgracias de mi mejor amiga, Potter?

- No lo insinúo, Lovegood, lo afirmo. – el tono del Gryffindor había sido frió, pero era ese tono que empleaba siempre para molestarla a ella.

- ¿Qué crees que eres... ...?

- Deberías ir a hablar con ella.- cortó él, viendo que la conversación no le favorecía.

Había subido al piso para estar un rato con Luna y pasarlo bien, no para iniciar una pelea.

- Y antes de que repliques nada, Lovegood... ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ella vive aquí?- era un claro reproche.

- Verás...-risa nerviosa- yo... mmmm... Creo que iré a hablar con Gin...

La rubia dio un giro de 180 grados y salió lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta de la habitación de su compañera de piso, sin dejar de escuchar algo parecido a "mujeres" dicho por el buscador.

Potter se miró toda la sala y se revolvió el pelo viendo el desastre que había montado la ultima de los Weasley. Se fijó en la televisión y vio como anunciaban un buen friega-suelos, se dijo que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, antes de sacar la varita y con varias formulas limpiar todo.

Mientras tanto, la supuesta universitaria intentaba convencer a su amiga de salir de su habitación. Ya cansada, y blandiendo su varita abrió la puerta que había sido cerrada con pestillo.

- Ginny. Yo. Lo siento. Perdóname. Soy una desalmada... No merezco ser tu mejor amiga. En mi defensa solo diré que no me esperaba encontrarte, y menos así.

- ¿Y qué¿Qué más me da eso a mi¿No crees que es suficientemente vergonzoso estar así por _eso_? Además... ¡Cómo se te ocurre traer a Harry sin avisar¡Qué tengo amor propio, aunque no parece que te des cuenta!- soltó la pelirroja girándose rápidamente y mirando fijamente a la otra mujer.

- Ginny, no es para tanto, cielo. Es que no esperaba verte aquí... Si no, no habría traído a Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿Eh¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para que hable conmigo el niño-que-vivió¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó con fuerza Ginny, sus ojos centelleaban.

- No, rojita, nada de eso... Veras... Es que...

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el hipogrifo?

- No.- la rubia se acomodó mejor en la cama de su mejor amiga antes de continuar.- Hay muchas cosas de mi, que no sabes...

- ¡Si eso está claro¿¡Qué piensas que soy estúpida¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no vas a la universidad¿Qué no tienes ningún tipo de libro o material relacionado con la facultad?

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

- ¡Ayer revisé tu habitación!- respondió ella fuertemente.

- ¿Qué has hecho el que?

La voz de Luna no parecía la suya propia, tenía las mejillas coloradas y miraba con tanta intensidad a su compañera de piso, que habría podido traspasarla con la mirada.

- Verás, buscaba pergamino y algo de tinta... y pensé... supuse que...- la voz de la pelirroja alcanzó casi el mutismo.

- ¿Qué te da derecho a pensar que puedes invadir mi intimidad?- preguntó hecha una furia la supuesta universitaria.

- ¡QUÉ ERAMOS MEJORES AMIGAS¡CREÍA QUE NO TENÍAS SECRETOS PARA MI¡IGUAL QUE YO NO LOS TENÍA HACIA TI!- gritó enfurecida la pelirroja dando un dote de su cama, con una hilera de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Ando rapidamente hasta la puerta y salió al salón, donde Harry miraba alucinado hacia la puerta de la que acababa de salir.

- Ginny. – la voz de Luna era entrecortada.

Weasley no contestó, se limitaba a buscar la botella de Whisky que Charlie le había regalado las navidades pasadas en el mueble bar. Rebuscó y por fin sacó una botella de aspecto viejo, que estaba recién empezada. Abrió el tapón y puso sus labios contra la botella al tiempo que bebía el extremadamente fuerte liquido destilado por unos amigos de su hermano a trago, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Ginny.- volvió a llamar la rubia mientras andaba hacia ella.- Rojita.

- Ni te me acerques, falsa, embustera- siseó con fuerza la mujer al tiempo que casi arrancaba la botella de su boca con un gesto que no era propio en una señorita.

- No tienes ningún derecho a acusarme de nada.

- ¿QUÉ NO QUE!- uno de sus brazos estaba vigorosamente apoyado en su cadera, en un gesto de su madre más que suyo. La botella se balanceaba en su otra mano, apunto para que le diese otro trago.

- ¡Si lo hice fue para protegerte!- echó en cara Lovegood mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

- Chicas, creo que deberías relajaros, si queréis os preparo unas tilas y...- Harry no pudo continuar su rol de apaciguador porque las dos chicas le rugieron:

- ¡CALLATE!

El ultimo Potter, conociendo el temperamento de las dos _furias_, decidió apartarse lo más lejos posible y como Gryffindor valiente que era, esperar a que las cosas se pusieran muy, aun más, feas para intentar intervenir de nuevo.

- ¿Protegerme dices¡Serás falsa!- gritó con arranque la pelirroja.- YO SIEMPRE AYUDANDOTE. ¿Y QUE RECIBO A CAMBIO¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA¿SI? PUES AHÍ VA: HIPOCRESÍA. UNA PUÑALADA TRASERA DE LA PERSONA EN LA QUE MÁS CONFIANZA TENÍA. Siempre pensé que eras inigualable, que eras la mejor, que tus momentos de locura eran todo lo que cualquiera necesitaba para ser feliz. ¡Qué no había nadie mejor que tú¡TÚ¿ME ESCUCHAS? Eras mi apoyo, mis fuerzas, todo lo que necesitaba. ¡Y hoy me he dado cuenta de que siempre me has ocultado cosas! Ayer me dije que sería alguno de tus proyectos _inútiles _que no querías contarme que excusaría esa falta de confianza en mi. Pero veo que me equivocaba.- se podía ver como las lagrimas habían invadido las caras de las dos.

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES¡Hay cosas que no debes saber... Tanto por tu bien, como por el mío propio!- exclamó Luna con la voz rota.

Ginny ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, estaba demasiado ocupada en tragar todo el liquido de la botella mezclado con sus lagrimas.

- ¿Quieres escucharme por lo menos?- preguntó en un arrebato la rubia mientras apartaba de un manotazo la botella de la cara de su mejor amiga.

La botella se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Eres imbecil o qué?- interpeló con nervio la pequeña de la numerosa familia

- A lo mejor.- confesó la rubia totalmente abatida. – Pero necesito que me escuches, aunque sea lo ultimo que tengas la intención de escuchar de mi.

- No quiero saber nada.

- No te he preguntado si quieres, te lo he ordenado.- afirmó con fuerza la rubia mientras agarrando de los brazos a su amiga la sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a sentarme porque tú me lo _ordenes_?

- Pues que te importo. Sino, no habrías, perdón, habríamos, montado este _cirio_.

- Habla rápido. Luego haré las maletas y me iré a _mi_ casa.- contestó Ginny mientras quitaba sus manos de entre las blancas de su amiga con brusquedad.

- Verás.- los ojos azules de la rubia miraron instantáneamente al salvador del mundo mágico y este asintió con una sonrisa de comprensión.- Hay muchas cosas mías que no sabes. Tal y como he dicho.

- ¿Y si me cuentas algo que no sepa ya?

- ¿Y si me dejas hablar?

Ginny hizo un ademán de levantarse, aunque realmente no iba a hacerlo, era demasiado curiosa (como todo buen Weasley), pero Luna le paró y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me conociste? Era algo _rarita_.

- ¿Rarita, solo rarita?

- ¡No te pases! – si la pelirroja pensaba hacerse respetar, la rubia no tenía la intención de ser menos. – A lo que iba.- continuó antes de que su compañera hiciese algún comentario.- En aquella época ya era parte del sitio en el que ahora trabajo. Como mi padre y mi abuelo y su padre... Y bueno casi toda la familia Lovegood desde que se creo el departamento en el Ministerio.

- ¿El ministerio¿Trabajas en el ministerio¿Esa era la gran cosa que no me podías decir?- se notaba que la bebida (que por cierto tenía muchísimos grados) empezaba a hacer efecto en ella, porque estaba totalmente descontrolada, y había empezado a costarle hablar.

La pelirroja había dado un fuerte golpe a la mesita de café, para darle énfasis a sus palabras, haciendo que fuera consciente del dolor creciente de su mano desde en día anterior, cuando había golpeado al estúpido de David. Se acarició la zona afectada con la otra mano, mientras miraba fijamente a Luna.

- ¿Eso era todo? Porque de ser así, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí...

- ¿Algún día me dejarás hablar?

- Por favor, su señoría continué... – exclamó con sarcasmo la antigua dependienta del McDonnald's.

La rubia no tomó en cuenta el detalle y prosiguió.

- Como iba diciendo, trabajo en el ministerio... soy una inefable. Es por eso que no podía decirte nada. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Soy una lengua de plomo. Ni siquiera debería decirte nada ahora, pero... tu amistad vale bastante más para mi que mi empleo, que puedo perder si alguien se entera de esto.

Ginny tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión. Ahora entendía a Luna. Entendía todo lo _lunática_ que era y todas sus pequeñas manías y rarezas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que las chichas volvieron a llorar, sobre todo Ginny. Finalmente sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga del alma mientras le suplicaba que le pidiera perdón.

- No te preocupes rojita, es normal que reaccionaras así. Además, después de todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente. Por cierto... ¿Qué ha pasado para que te despidan¿No habrá sido culpa del psicópata ese, no?

Ginny miró a Luna como si estuviera hablándole en un idioma extraterrestre. Parpadeó varias veces, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si fuera un pez, y por fin consiguió reubicarse y relató con rapidez y concisión lo que había pasado.

- Pero ese hombre... Grrrrrrr... ¡Voy a matarlo! - concluyó alzando un brazo al aire con una sonrisa maniaca la inefable.

- Luna, _cariño_, antes de que saltes por la ventana creyéndote superman, venid a la cocina y cenar un poco. He preparado la cena, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Además, aunque pienso que las chocolatinas te han tenido que saciar el hambre, no creo que sea una buena cena.- llamó Harry equipado con un delantal naranja chillón propiedad de su compañera, desde la cocina.

- Harry, ten cuidado... Empiezas a parecerte a mi madre.- comentó Ginny, las dos se rieron brevemente.- Créeme cuando te digo que no es nada bueno...

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron. Habían olvidado por completo al hombre. Ginny se miró un segundo antes de lanzar una exclamación y salir corriendo hacia el baño, donde no tardó en aplicarse un hechizo limpiador: no había tiempo para duchas. Se limpió la cara con algo de agua y con una pequeña encantación bajo la hinchazón de sus ojos. Fue a su cuarto y se puso ropa de andar por casa, sport, pero aceptable.

- ¿Ya te has acicalado lo suficiente para el invitado? Que por cierto se ha ocupado de hacer la cena... Vaya clase de anfitrionas que somos.- comentó Luna.

Ginny aparecía sonriente con unos pantalones largos de un chándal y una camiseta de manga corta que ella misma le había regalado.

- Creo que mejor que haya cocinado yo... Si mal no recuerdo, Ginny era un desastre cocinando y no pienso que eso haya cambiado... Y tú, Luna, mejor ni hablemos... Desde lo de las gominolas...

- ¡Y dale con los caramelitos¡Qué era una broma hombre!- se defendió Lovegood.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar eso?- preguntó Ginny que había seguido las replicas moviendo la cabeza como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

- Una vez, que la desequilibrada de tu amiga pretendía que me comiera pasta con gominolas... – comenzó a explicar el buscador.

- ¡No le hagas ni caso! Quería ver la cara que se le quedaba al verlo...

Se puso la mano delante de la boca en un intento de que la celebridad no le escuchase y comentó:

- Además, se me cayó el cuenco de gominolas que tenía preparado por si algún niño llegaba a pedir alguno. Era Halloween.

- ¡AJA! Te he oído Luna Lovegood.

Las dos se giraron y la estampa que vieron las hizo reír. Harry con delantal anteriormente descrito tenía una mano apoyada del mismo modo que Ginny momentos anteriores, y una cuchara de palo señalando acusadoramente a la rubia. Parecía que tanto estar con los Weasley, a Harry se le habían pegado algunos gestos de la familia, en especial de Molly.

- Bueno un error lo tiene cualquiera...

- ¿No me digas, Lovegood¿Un error lo tiene cualquiera? – la mirada verde selva del hombre se clavó en los ojos azules de la rubia, al tiempo que está pretendía hacerse mas pequeña: cuando Harry se lo proponía podía dar miedo.

- Perdonad otra vez, pero... ¿Me ponéis un poco al corriente, por favor?

- Nada, cosas del trabajo.- respondió Harry mientras se giraba a ocuparse de la pasta que estaba cocinando y que tenía un olor exquisito.

- ¿Trabajáis juntos¿Tú también eres un inefable?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.- Creía que te ocupabas de tu fortuna, y que te había ido a vivir a Francia.

- También creías que Luna estudiaba animales mágicos y resulta que no...- respondió con una sonrisa de esas que derriten hasta un cubito de hielo girándose hacia mi.

¿Estoy soñando o Luna me está mirando como si ella fuera un nundu y yo un trozo de carne bien sangriento? Intentó sonreírle, pero prefiero establecer conversación con Harry, me parece más seguro.

- Y, no sé, contarme algo... Como por ejemplo, como entrasteis a ser inefables...

- Yo lo soy desde que tengo 12 años, bueno en realidad estaba en fase de practica, pero servía sobre todo de enlace entre Dumbledor y mi padre...

- ¿Tu padre¿Pero no era el editor de la revista El Quisquilloso?

- Claro que si. Pero la revista no es lo que parece.

- ¿Por eso la leías al revés?- preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.

- Por eso. En realidad sirve como de boletín de noticias para los inefables, es como la revista del departamento. Mi padre dirige el departamento. Leyéndola al revés y con unas cuantas formulas mágicas, era peligrosa si caía en malas manos. Por eso los hechizos son personales, y vosotros no entendías lo que ponía.

A Weasley se le desencajó la mandíbula.

- Ginny cierra la boca, que es maleducado. Además te dice la verdad. – confirmó Harry.

- ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como si fueras mi madre?- preguntó Ginebra con una ceja alzada.

- Perdona, no lo hago a menudo, pero es que te he visto tan mal antes, que no puedo evitarlo, eres especial para mi... Además, ya sabes como soy.- respondió el hombre haciéndole un guiño lo que aumentó la mirada carnívora de Luna sobre su amiga.

- Luna, me estás asustando.- comentó en voz bajita Ginny.

- Y más que te voy a asustar, pelirroja de pacotilla...- murmuró suavemente pero peligrosamente la rubia mientras le miraba con cara asesina.

Ginny no había logrado oírlo, pero Harry si y dejando de lado los fogones, se giró y la miró fijamente. La rubia le sonrió inocentemente, pestañeando sin cesar.

- Bueno, te explicaré como entré yo... Y luego entramos en detalles.- comenzó Harry apartando su mirada de la de la rubia y centrándose con amabilidad en Ginny.- Sabes que fui a Francia, a ocuparme de mis asuntos y a buscar algo de paz... Lejos de todo esto. Me instalé en una de las mansiones familiares, en la costa Mediterránea, cerca de Niza y estuve cierto tiempo allí, haciendo experimentos, aprendiendo francés, fue bastante lúdico. Tenéis que visitarlo algún día, es muy agradable, y llueve considerablemente menos que aquí. En aquel entonces mantenía una relación bastante más cercana con Ron y Hermione. Y un día porque si se apareció en mi casa, bastante herida. Sin entrar en muchos detalles, tú no puedes enterarte de los pormenores, me vi enfrascado en una serie de asuntos relacionados con los ministerios de magia de varios países y así terminé trabajando para el departamento de misterios ingles. Hasta hace un tiempo he vivido en Francia, pero me traslade a la casa de mis padres, en Godric's Hollow hace unos meses.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione también trabaja para el ministerio?- preguntó Ginny.

Parecía que todo el mundo se ponía del revés, ahora resultaba que las vidas "normales" de la gente, no lo eran.

- No exactamente, pero tampoco podemos dar más detalles. Su seguridad si que peligraría.


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

Autoras: Aliena88 & MiRuG

_Summary: Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

Disclaimer : Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

Nota de las Autoras: Gracias a todos por los reviews, esperamos que os guste... ¡Feliz Navidad! y esas cosas... Aunque ya haya pasado todo... ¡Más vale tarde que nunca!

Hasta ahora no hemos podido responder a los RR, pero a partir de este cap. nos pondremos a ello... pero para eso necesitamos que nos mandéis algo que responder.

* * *

Capitulo 4:

_Si el trabajo es salud... No sé si no prefiero estar enferma._

_- Ginevra Weasley -_

Si es que, lo que una tiene que aguantar... ¡Me han desmemorizado!... Bueno en realidad no, me han simplemente encerrado los recuerdos... Ayyyy... ¡Qué complicado es esto...! Por que me acuerdo, pero la gente que quiera mirar mis recuerdo no puede encontrarlos... Así que es como si no existieran, pero existen... ¡Es definitivo... me estoy volviendo loca de remate!

Es como si no me acordase de que el padre de Luna es el director del Departamento de Misterios, pero a la vez lo hiciera. O como si no supiera que Harry ha ascendido tan rápido, que ahora junto con Luna (que lleva unos cuantos añitos más que él) son los subdirectores de departamento y unos muy buenos investigadores. Si es que en realidad, desde siempre a Luna le han encantado las cosas raras, y Harry bueno, Harry es Harry, y no sabe más que enredarse en problemas y salir de ellos. Así que si le dan problemas ya hechos, pues será fácil para él resolverlos... Vamos, digo yo.

¿Y a qué no sabéis que¡Kalty¿Qué que pasa con ella? Pues que aparte de que resulta que no es ella, sino él... Ya, eso no es muy interesante, pero esto si¡No es un monstruo come vísceras! Es uno de los investigadores, que haciendo un experimento se transmutó en lo que es ahora. Están buscando como devolverlo a la normalidad. Esto tiene una noticia buena y otra mala. La buena primero: han encontrado como parar sus instintos (ya decía yo, que últimamente estaba más civilizada, no, civilizado) y la mala: me ha visto pasearme en ropa interior (y creo que hasta desnuda) un par de millones de veces. Al menos espero que no sea una rata de biblioteca esmirriada, con aliento fétido, y que esté bien y sea majo... No si al final, igual hasta terminamos juntos. Creo que tanta novedad me ha descentrado un poco.

Es que enterarte que tu cuarto de baño es el único sitio al que se puede aparecerse y que además tiene un acceso directo al departamento de misterios... Pues es bastante sorprendente. ¿No os parece? Imaginad por un momento, que aparezco yo, envuelta en una toalla con el pelo chorreando y si te descuidas el pelo con alguna mascarilla, entre tanto investigador importante. A partir de ahora, voy a tener mucho cuidado con lo que hago en el baño. Luna me ha explicado que es muy improbable que aparezca allí, porque no me reconocería la esencia mágica, y que seguramente terminaría en mitad del Atrio, en el ministerio. No sé que es lo que prefiero.

Hablando de otras cosas, dentro de poco, va a ser mi cumpleaños. ¡Por fin! Parece que fue ayer cuando me mudé a vivir con Luna, y ya han pasado la friolera de 4 meses. Estamos a mediados de julio, y el tiempo en Londres se está portando bastante, hace sol y puedo lucir las piernas debajo de una minifalda. Eso por ejemplo me pone de buen humor y hace olvidarme del mal momento que acabo de pasar hace un día.

Noto que Luna me mira raro. Será que me ha dicho algo y no le he respondido. Así que va a ser mejor que reaccione si no quiero que empiece a menearme como la ultima vez.

- Lo siento, Luna, es que me he quedado en la inopia.

- No, si yo aquí contándote mis problemas amorosos y tú ni caso, pues anda y que te den.

Y así sin más se levanta del sofá y se larga hacia su cuarto. ¿Problemas amorosos¿Luna¿A Luna le gusta alguien¡¡¡¡A Luna le gusta alguien y yo no sé quien es! Abro la boca dispuesta a acribillarla a preguntas pero Luna ya se dirige a su cuarto bastante ofendida.

- ¡LUNA¡¡Frena¿Como que problemas amorosos¿Con quien? Ya estas contándome todo sobre ese chico - me manda una mirada rara. Uy. A ver si va a ser de la acera de enfrente - ¿Por que es un chico, no? - Ahora me manda otra mirada, pero esta vez una que me acojona - Olvida eso último. Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta...

- ¿Ahora quieres que te cuente? Antes lo único que hacías era contar las baldosas de la pared mientras yo te contaba. Ahora te jodes - _¡qué maja ella!_ - si quieres saber algo... ¡Tendrás que atraparme!

Sale disparada pasillo arriba. Yo suspiro. Si es que cuando saca su vena infantil... A los cinco minutos estoy persiguiendo a Luna por toda la casa, riéndonos las dos como locas y tirando cosas a nuestro paso.

- ¡Deja de correr! Luna, me estás cansando. Mira que te tiro un jarrón.

- ¡A qué no me cojes! - ¿y esta chica es una inefable? - Venga rojita, no seas aburrida.

- ¿Qué no sea aburrida?- le preguntó con una sonrisa que hubiera envidiado a las de los gemelos en sus momentos más grandiosos, como el de mi cuarto año, escapando de Umbridge.

Acabo de lanzarle un chorreton de pintura verde fluorescente a la chaqueta, a su chaqueta de andar por casa preferida. - ¿Soy aburrida o no?

Eso de poner la cara al descubierto para ponerme chula, no es algo que vaya a volver a repetir, al menos no con la rubita esta... ¿Qué que ha pasado? Nada importante, mi pelo se ha vuelto rosa chillón y mi ropa es la de un payaso. No sabía que era tan difícil correr con unos zapatos veinte tallas mayores que los tuyos. La buena noticia es que estoy en forma, y solo he tardado 1 minuto y 34 segundos en pararme agotada. ¿La solución? Agarrar el zapato rojo y lanzarlo.

Creo que el ruido ese es del cristal de la ventana, que se ha roto. Lo bueno es que somos brujas.

- ¡LUNAA LOVEGOOD¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo y dímelo¡¡¡¡Mira que no contarme quien te gusta¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?

La respuesta es bastante clara: supongo que el chorreton morado de la pared es señal de que ahora mismo la vena infantil de la inefable está en la cumbre y que además no le ha gustado nada que me quedase en mi nube... Pero que le voy a hacer, mi mente tiene cierto porcentaje de novedades asimilables en una semana y sobrepasado ese momento, pues me cuesta trabajo...

Yo contraataco con otro chorro de pintura naranja, que se estampa, la mitad en la pared, y la otra mitad el los pantalones de Luna. Lanzo un grito de alegría que reemplazo por uno de horror cuando veo a mi amiga correr hacia mi en plan piloto suicida con la cabeza por delante, como si fuera un toro. Y yo, que lo único que puedo hacer es desencajar la mandíbula ( lo de esta chica no es normal ), no puedo apartarme y... Acabamos las dos en el suelo pegándonos pequeños puñetazos y haciéndonos cosquillas mientras nos reímos de forma salvaje. Creo que intelectualmente hemos bajado unos 60 puntos y que somos comparables a niñas de 6 años pero en fin... yo a lo mío, que es gritarle a Luna en la oreja.

-¡Dime quien es por tu padre! No puedes dejarme con esta intriga¡¡Necesito saberlo¡¡Es una necesidad casi física¡Me moriré si no lo sé!

- Eres una exagerada. ¡Te tengo! - veo que ser inefable tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo esta: estoy atrapada debajo de Luna en una postura que en otras circunstancias seria de lo mas interesante, pero ahora hasta mover las fosas nasales me produce dolor por lo que me tiene completamente inmovilizada.

-¿Te rindes, rojita?

-... cabrona

- Interpretare eso como un sí - cuando por fin soy libre ruedo sobre mi misma y salgo corriendo a por mi varita y empezamos otra tanda de "chorros a discreción". Estamos dejando la casa mas colorida que el circo de Miliki... en realidad mola, alo mejor le propongo a Luna el dejarla así...

De acuerdo... No soporto las cosquillas ni un poquitin y Lovegood se está cebando. Así que es hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

- ¡Luna¡Como no me lo digas, iré ahora mismo a casa de "tú-ya-sabes-quién" y le daré tu numero de teléfono, tu mail, hasta tu... tu... tu talla de sujetador, si no me dices ahora mismo quien es!

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! Después de tanto tiempo... No se te ocurrirá siquiera... ¡Nooo! Eso es agua del pasado... Y me gusta que esté en el pasado...

Si queridos niños y niñas, jóvenes, señoras y señores, señores mayores y sus señoras, y también las solteras, que tienen los mismos derechos. ¡Colin Creevey se enamoró de Luna Lovegood en séptimo y la persiguió hasta que ella ni siquiera pudo escuchar su nombre sin sentir una arcada (de ahí el "Ya sabes quien")... Si la pobre estuvo hasta en tratamiento magi-psicologico.

- ¡Sabes que lo haré!

- No.

- Si.

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Trata de impedírmelo.

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Si me lo dices no tendrás que lamentarlo.

- ¡No pienso decírtelo¡De ninguna manera!

- ¿Cómo era! Ah, si, espera... Calle Ha...Haer... no... Harw... ¡Hawrer¡Calle Hawrer numero 30!... Hmmm...

- ¡CALLATE YA!

Se acaba de tapar los oídos de forma que me ha liberado parte de mi parte superior.

- Dímelo... y olvidaré que tengo su dirección, la de sus padres y la de su hermano apuntadas en mi agenda...

- ¡NO!

-¡Lunaaaa...¿¡Dónde está mi Luniittaaa?

Vale, esto de imitarle quizás a llegado al limite... Pero espero que dé resultado.

- ¡AJJJ¡ESTÁ BIEN¡HARRY¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE HARRY POTTER!

¡PLAF!

Las dos nos giramos movidas por un resorte hacia el origen del ruido y nos encontramos al niño que vivió, al Elegido, al héroe del mundo mágico, al amor de Luna Lovegood...

Harry está plantado en medio del comedor más blanco que un fantasma y con los ojos fijos en Luna (que todo hay que decirlo, tiene una mueca en la cara que no se si va a desmayarse o a vomitar.)

-Yo... yo es que... es que venía a... - mientras el pobre Harry intenta recordar que hace en nuestro apartamento, me levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Luna del suelo (sigue en estado catatonico) - venía a... a... - joder Harry que te has enfrentado a Voldemort, un poco de valor y coraje. Veo que baja la mirada al suelo, donde descansa un cuenco hecho pedazos - Venía a devolverte tu bol... que me lo llevé... y ahora te lo devuelvo y... es que se ha roto.

-No pasa nada... - ¡Anda! pero si Luna puede hablar y todo! Mierda... no me acordaba de que cuando Luna está nerviosa le da por... - si son muy baratos. lo compré en la tienda de la esquina, la que los dueños son chinos. Son muy majos, pero no hablan ingles. La mujer se llama Xian-Tao y una vez me dio una receta china pero acabe quemando la cocina y desde entonces solo cocino cosas congeladas - ... le da por hablar deprisa y decir mil gilipolleces.

- Yo te compro otro... si son baratos... iré con los chinos.

Me encantaría quedarme a seguir escuchando esta interesantísima conversación pero como veo que sobro...

- Bueno chicos, me voy a dar una vuelta - me ignoran

- Está bien... Adiós Kalty.

Voy a ignorar eso.

* * *

Si, después de estar la _insignificancia_ de tres horas esperando, (por lo menos cogí mi varita para cambiar la ropa que llevaba,) llego a casa y me los encuentro a los dos, tan felices con miradas soñadoras haciéndose manitas en el sofá. Dejando de lado, que mi ultimo ligue fue un fracaso, que mi ultimo pretendiente daba verdaderamente para atrás... y que bueno... Y toda mi vida amorosa en general... Me alegro por ellos.

- Hola parejita.

Les he cortado el rollo, yo lo siento mucho, pero tengo que cenar, recoger todo y dormir, que mañana me espera una encantadora jornada de buscar empleo sin resultado.

- ¡Hola Gin!- me responde Luna con un tono risueño dejando ver sus labios sonrosados y su pelo alborotado.

- Ginny.- me dice Harry con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Yo creo que la inocencia es el mayor encanto de Harry. Está como para comérselo. Bueno, no, que ya es terreno de mi mejor amiga, y yo todo menos infiel a mis amigos. Además Harry ya es como un hermano para mi. Eso mientras no se quite la camisa delante mío... Vamos, que lo consideraría como a un dios del sexo, pero nada más... No seáis demasiado mal pensados.

-Yo os dejo aquí solos. Tengo que ir a dormir para coger fuerzas... mañana tengo que desaprovechar todo el día buscando trabajo... buenas noches tortolitos.

Como veo que tienen la boca demasiado ocupada para contestarme decido irme a mi camita sin esperar ninguna contestación. Solo espero que mañana no sea un día tan horrible como me imagino.

* * *

Desgraciados hijos de su madre... porque soy demasiado buena persona que si no me hubiera reído de lo lindo viéndolos convertidos en... cerdos, por ejemplo. Os preguntareis porque me apetece convertir a la gente en cerdos. Es muy simple... los muggles son estúpidos. Si, ya se que debo respetar a todas las criaturas de Dios, pero es que hay algunos por ahí que grrrrrr.

Por lo visto para ser cajera en un supermercado necesitas un master en ciencias termonucleares, porque se ve que con el graduado escolar (una vez superas los TIMOS el ministerio te da el equivalente en el mundo muggle, más que nada para que no seas a ojos de todo el mundo, una paleta que no tiene ni la primaria superada) no es suficiente.

Os remito mi conversación con el encargado del personal, un tipo esmirriado con cara de besugo que apestaba a puro.

- Lo siento señorita pero usted no reúne las características necesarias para nuestro supermercado.

-¿Como que no...! Aquí dice claramente que con unos estudios básicos y sin experiencia se puede trabajar aquí.

-Ya. Pero es que sus estudios son muy básicos... no tiene ningun curso de nada. ¿Que ha hecho usted desde los 16 años¿Vivir la fiesta padre?

-¡Pues para que usted se entere desde los 16 me he dedicado a aprobar los EXTASIS, derrotar al Señor Oscuro, perseguir a mortifagos, entrar en la facultad de derecho mágico y sacarme la carrera con matricula de honor! - después de este discursito (que por cierto, me dejó más a gusto que Hermione con un libro interminable), suspiré y le borré la memoria - muchas gracias por recibirme. Adiós.

No sabéis lo frustrante que es tener hecha una carrera que no te sirve de nada en el mundo muggle, porque la facultad mágica no está autorizada a darte el título equivalente, por lo que si no haces una carrera muggle, tienes que conformarte con el graduado.

Vale. Este solo ha sido la primera entrevista... respiremos y cojamos fuerzas.

-¿Me pones otro whisky doble, por favor? Gracias.

Y aquí estoy yo... en un bar a no sé cuantos kilómetros de mi apartamento bebiendo whisky. Jejejejejeje... Si lo pensara mejor lloraría en lugar de reír, pero es que el alcohol empieza a hacerme efecto. ¡Hip! Joderrrrr... odio hipar... que camarero más guapo...

- Hola chato. ¿Estudias o trabajas? Jijijijijijiji...

Merlín, que bajo he caído. Cerebro llamando a boca. Cerebro llamando a boca. Te envío un mensaje¡¡¡Deja de decir estupideces! El camarero se ha ido a atender a un cliente y me ha dejado aquí sola con mi vaso y con mi pena. ¡Nadie quiere darme trabajo¿Por que, eh¿Porque soy pelirroja? Eso es discriminación capilar.

¡Pienso demandaros a todos! Ups. ¿Eso lo he gritado en voz alta¡Bah! Ya no tengo nada que perder, bueno sí, mi dignidad, pero esa se ha marchado a dar una vuelta cuando he ingerido mi cuarto whisky. Aquí vuelve el camarero... vamos a ver si esta vez digo algo con sentido.

- ¿Por qué nadie me da trabajo¿Acaso es tan difícil emplear a una mujer pelirroja? Valeeeeee... to' es culpa del Ministerio de Magia que no valida losss títulosss mágicos a muggles... ¿Tú te crees? Hastaaaa, hastaaa igual es una jugarreta de Percy, ese imbecil... Te juro que lo destriparía...-mirada sadica.- Pe'o antes mataría a muchos otrooossss... Empezando por Godric... Vaya cobarde... Mira que darle miedo mi mamáááá...Además seguro que ahora está con otra, más guapa, más delgada y mejor que yo... ¿Por qué que soy yo en comparación a él que es conde?

Vale, estoy llorando...

- Guapa.- creo que eso es por mi, y ¡Ah! Si, es el camarero.- Mira, mi turno acaba dentro de 5 minutos, pero creo que como Marlene ya ha llegado (efectivamente, una mujer bastante bajita de unos cuantos años está colocándose el mismo delantal negro que llevaba el chico)... Puedo irme... Te voy a llevar a tu casa. ¿Si¿Dónde vives?

- En la esquina que une Maiden Lane con Southampton Street...- murmuro yo abatida y entre sollozos.

- Eso está en el centro de Londres, en Covent Garden. ¿No? No vivo demasiado lejos. Anda, vamos.

Intento miserablemente levantarme, pero de repente veo un montón de estrellitas y creo que mi espalda se apoya en la barra.

- Bueno, pues tendré que llevarte yo.

No sé como, pero llegamos a la boca de metro más cercana y nos subimos a la línea correcta. Creo que estuve contándole mis penas amorosas, desde mi amor pasado con Harry (y le conté que ahora estaba con mi mejor amiga) hasta mi amor frustrado por Godric. Por cierto, creo que el chaval tan majo se llama Paul...¿O era Pierre¿Quizás Peter? No sé...

- Bien, pelirroja guapa, hemos llegado. ¿Qué piso es?

-No hace falta que llames al automático. Tengo llaves, no sé donde, pero las tengo.

Después de lo que fue creo que casi media hora, saqué las llaves del bolso y se las tendí temblorosa al camarero, que me tenía bien sujeta, porque sino había casi un 99,9 de probabilidades de que me cayera.

¿Desde cuando tengo yo tantas llaves? Parece que se han multiplicado varias veces...

¡Qué chaval más listo! Justo lo que iba a hacer yo, llamar al timbre, al menos a uno de ellos...

- ¡Qué diver¡Harry, hay cuatro _tús_!- exclamo yo al ver al niño-que-vivió.

- ¿Vive aquí?- pregunta ese chico tan majo y que está buenísimo que me ha acompañado.

Creo que está un poco extrañado, Harry solo lleva una sabana. Si estuviese un poco más lucida, quizás sacaría alguna conclusión muy mal pensadas, sobre ello... Pero ahora lo que más me importa es decidir a cual de los Harrys me tengo que dirigir.

- Luna.- llama Harry desesperado.

Vale, este chico tan majo... ¿su nombre? Hmmmm... ¿Peter? No, era Jack. ¿Quizás Chris? Bahhhh... Lo importante es que mira cuatro veces con contrariedad a Harry... Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

- ¿Teeee... heee dichoooo yaaaaa... queee... ereeeesssssss cuuuuatrooo veeeceees seexxxyyy?

Y estallo en carcajadas. Luna aparece con una camisa larga, que creo que es de Harry. Lleva el pelo alborotadísimo y tiene cara de haber pasado la mejor noche, bueno tarde, de su vida.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¡Rubiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Intento llegar hasta mi mejor amiga con intención de darle un abrazo, pero me descuido y si no hubiera sido por los increíbles reflejos de ese chico moreno tan mono¡ah! que es Haaaaaaarryyyyy, que sea dicho de paso, tiene un cuerpo que de cerca está aun mejor que de lejos... Hmmmm... ¡Qué musculitos! A ver...

- ¡Ginny!

_Vale, vale chica... ¡Qué solo palpaba un poco a tu novio!_

- ¿Quién eres?

¿Pero porque mira mal al chico este tan maaajooo?

- ¡No le mires asi!

Como no me decido por ninguna de las Lunas que veo, pues he hablado a la primera que he pillado que... se mueve como una condenada, no conocía yo esa faceta de la chica... De vez en cuando hace transparencias y se va para el lado. ¡Pero que cosa más monaaa!

- ¡Ginebra Weasley! – esa es Luna.

- Si, señor, señor.- grito yo poniéndome recta.

Lo malo es que uno de mis tacones se ha partido y me he venido encima de ese chico tan majo que me ha sujetado. Ayyyyyy ¡Quéééééé a guuuuusto! Mmmmm... Abro varias veces la boca para desear unas buenas noches a todos, pero no me da tiempo, porque me he dormido.

- Pasa, pasa y toma algo.- dijo Luna avergonzada por la actitud de su mejor amiga a la que Harry había cogido y la había llevado a su cuarto a duras penas. – Espera un segundo en la sala, es aquella puerta, vamos a ponernos algo decente.

Minutos después, Luna llegaba a la sala, donde el camarero que se llamaba Alex, esperaba. La rubia llevaba una bandeja con varias jarras y detrás llegaba Harry con tres tazas.

- ¿Dónde le has encontrado?

- Soy camarero en un bar, en las afueras, y la chica se ha puesto mal... Quiero decir, ha bebido más de lo que debería y... Pues terminaba mi turno y he preferido acompañarla a su casa.

Los dos le miraron de arriba abajo, sacando su vena de inefables.

- ¿Té o café?

- Ninguna de las dos, me voy a ir a casa. Se me está haciendo tarde.

- ¡Oh! Pero...

- No os preocupéis... No sé lo que le pasa a la chica, pero está muy preocupada por algo y se siente muy mal... En el bar a empezado a desvariar. En fin, yo os dejo.

- Entonces muchas gracias por todo. Pero...

- No hay de que, no es nada.

**

* * *

**

¡Qué dolor!

Ni se me que pasaba por la cabeza ayer. Hice uno de los ridículos más grandes de mi vida (eso es lo que digo cada vez que bebo otra vez). Está claro, en cuanto sea mi cumpleaños (y haya perdido millones de neuronas por el casi-coma etílico que me voy a pillar) dejo de beber. ¡Qué cada vez soy más vieja... y hay que cuidarse...!

- ¿Estás mejor Gin? – me pregunta Harry totalmente sonriente, mientras prepara la comida.

- Si no hablases tan alto, lo estaría.- lanzo yo desagradablemente y es que el whisky nunca me ha sentado bien.

- Ya, intratable, como cada vez que bebes... Aun recuerdo como te pusiste en mi fiesta de graduación, aquello fue para hacer un libro.- suelta acompañado de una pequeña carcajada y también una de sus sonrisas picaras.

¿Se puede saber porque siempre sale el asunto ese de la fiestecita? Si no fue para tanto, bebí unas cuantas copas, monté a un podium, baile un poco y luego me fui con mi novio por ahí. De acuerdo, no, miento: me pasé tres pueblos con la bebida. Todo séptimo curso me vio medio desnuda con un strip-tease que no logré terminar. Más que nada porque mi en aquel entonces novio, que ahora se está riendo de mi, fue el único que logró convencerme para que me bajara, a condición de irnos a su habitación.

¿Pero que queréis¡Era mi primera gran fiesta! Y la verdad es que no estaba pasando por mi mejor momento, mental, digo. Mi novio tenia que largarse a Francia en menos de una semana, no podía pasar el verano conmigo. Hacia las fechas que iba a volver, yo iría al colegio a terminar mi escolaridad. Había tenido una bronca enorme con una de mis mejores amigas, Hermione, todo por culpa de un maldito trabajo de pociones. De hecho hoy es el día en el que casi ni hablamos, más que nada porque ella lleva sin aparecer por Inglaterra, o al menos de avisarme, como 6 años. Pero bueno, seguimos siendo amigas.

- ¡Qué bien huele! Por fin despiertas Gin.

Ver para creer. Luna. No es que se haya puesto un traje de esa diseñadora española que tanto le gusta, Ágata Ruiz de la Prada, no. Lleva una túnica formal, negra, encima de una falda recta de tubo por encima de las rodillas y una chaqueta con cuello. Parece una ejecutiva.

- Vete acostumbrándote a que aparezca así. Antes como no sabías nada, pues me cambiaba antes de entrar, pero ahora no veo el porque.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?- pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.

- Pfffff... Me pongo de mal humor. No los soporto, de ninguna manera.

- No haberle dicho a tu padre que te hacías cargo de todo, mientras él está fuera de crucero por el caribe.- comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y crees que yo si llego a saber esto, le dejo irse?- pregunta Luna.

- Bueno, era de esperar. No se tiene siempre el honor de poder organizar la cumbre mundial de científicos de cada cuatro años.

Noto como Luna lo mata con la mirada unas cuantas veces, mientras él hace como si no viese nada y se dedica a cocinar. De algo tenía que servir que los dos se liaran, por lo menos así tenemos un cocinero mucho más que aceptable para comer decente algunos días...

**

* * *

**

No podéis imaginar que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. No estoy buscando empleo, al menos de momento tengo dinero ahorrado para subsistir durante un tiempo, estoy en busca de pareja.

No pareja sentimental, sino pareja para una cena. Si, parece un poco superficial, pero es que la cena es especial: es la cena de clausura del Congreso organizado por Luna. Y hay que ir presentable y con pareja.

El vestido y la túnica de gala ya están listos y preparados, hasta sé como me voy a peinar y maquillar... Pero me falta acompañante.

Después de darme cuenta de que tengo menos vida social que una ameba y que por lo tanto no puedo recurrir a ningún rollo ni ningún nuevo (ni antiguo) amigo, he decidió desempolvar mi vieja agenda. Más que una agenda parece un catalogo de tíos, pero en fin... para el caso es lo mismo. A ver...

"Anthony"... ¿Ese era el primo de Pavarti o el hermano de Jess? No estoy muy segura... Aquí hay tres corazones... ¡Espera¡Ya sé! Es el primo de la hermanastra de Colin... Está buenísimo, pero creo que al final resultó ser gay...

"Jason-Culo-Prieto" ¿Pero esto que es? ... hacer como si no lo hubiera leído... ¡Bueno vale! Está bien, lo voy a decir... es uno de mis primeros ligues de la universidad... De hecho terminamos juntos porque él decía, tras haber conseguido (no sé de que forma) esta agenda, que podía llegar a los 5 corazones... Chicas, con 5 corazones, eres más que un dios del sexo... Y tengo que admitir, que el chico no lo hizo nada mal, de hecho, aquí tiene... sus 5 corazones... Podría llamarle. Bueno, lo apunto aquí en un papel como posible acompañante...

Vamos a por el siguiente: "Nick" ¿Nick¿Qué Nick? Este por no tener no tiene ni corazón... a ver, que tiene una anotación, "no tiene nota porque no lo recuerdo... demasiado alcohol¡¡tengo que dejar de beber! "... ejem... mejor no lo llamo, paso de que me diga¿tú eres la borracha? En fin... ¡Siguiente!

"Tony y Mark: gemelos"... estooooo... digo yo que fue por separado¿no¡¡Ah, si! Ya me acuerdo... corte con uno porque me puso los cuerno y yo como venganza me acosté con su hermano... Muajajajajaj... ¡Qué mala soy!... 3 corazones, no los llamo, que supongo que estarán un poco cabreadillos conmigo...

"Leo"... 4 corazones... Si, si, es ese Leo, al que quise mandar una carta hace unos días... Estuve con él y como dije, algo feo, pero majísimo... Además de que.. ejeemm... No diré nada explícitamente por si algún menor pasa por aquí... Pero sus medidas... (Más les vale a Luna y Harry no entrar en mi habitación, porque sino tendré que explicar porque estoy como una amapola al leer una agenda). Lo llamaría, pero el hecho de que este viviendo en Italia dificulta un poco las cosas... en fin...

"Harry"... ¡Oh, por Merlín¡No me acordaba! Jesús, tengo una parrafada escrita debajo del nombre. Me da miedo hasta mirar... tiene 5 corazones (joder, que suerte tiene Luna)... "Perfecto, asombroso, espectacular, el mejor polvo que he echado en mi vida (es el primero pero en fin... ...yo fui la afortunada que estuvo con él la primera vez) un poco soso al principio, pero como practicando se aprende, a la quinta le cogimos el truquillo..." Esto sigue, pero para que no penséis mal de mi, prefiero no continuar... básicamente no lo llamo porque ya tiene novia...y es mi mejor amiga...¡Es qué tiene una suerte la cabrona...!

"Dan" ... ¿Y éste quién era¡SI¡¡Bien, bien, bien, bien! Vale, siento mi neurosis momentánea... Es que acabo de encontrar al candidato ideal... Es amigo de Charlie, trabaja con él... Está para comérselo de la cabeza a los pies, 4 corazones y medio... Llegaría al cinco tranquilamente, sino si hubiera ido a la mañana siguiente sin despedirse... Aunque, tenía que coger un trasladador para volver a Rumania y yo no desperté hasta las 4 de la tarde... Pero bueno... Yo os comento... Piel blanca, pelo castaño claro cortado muy corto y en punta (lo que hace la gomina), labios carnosos, cuerpo diez y ojos avellana adorables...

Es que a parte... Charlie comentó en su ultima carta que vendrían los dos, vamos que irían a la Madriguera... De vacaciones...

Voy a coger la carta, para ver cuando venían, no lo recuerdo perfectamente... Me levanto, acerco al cajón de las cartas, notas, blocs de notas, cuentas de tiendas... Y después de rebuscar una eternidad... ¡Alguien llama a la chimenea¡Ya voy!

¡Vale!... Harry se me ha adelantado...

- ¿Qué tal anda mi colacuerno?

- Bien, bien, bastante peleona, la verdad... Últimamente nos da muchos quebraderos de cabeza... Igual que sus crías... Cualquiera diría que en vez de dragones son... no sé... pero algo peor...

- ¿Peor? Charlie... Como se nota que tú no has tenido que quitarle el huevo, subido en una escoba y jugándote la vida...

- Aunque podría argumentar contra eso... Me gustaría hablar con mi hermanita...

- ¡Estoy aquí, Charlie!- saltó yo animada, veo como las llamas muestran que mi hermano mayor sonríe.

Creo que efectivamente, era hoy cuando llegaban... Una suerte... Bueno no estoy muy segura, a juzgar por lo que ponía en su carta: "Quinns (es Dan, Charlie le llama por el apellido) habla últimamente mucho de que tiene muchas ganas de verte... que si tienes novio, que si no sé que... que si no sé cuantos... No sé si tuviste algo con él... ¡Pero ni te acerques a él¿Queda claro¡Imagínate tú que cosas te podría llegar a hacer!" y un largo etc. de reclamos y ordenes... Cuando yo os digo que la Weasley-inquisición es una de las peores cosas del mundo... ¿Creéis que bromeo?

En realidad... Pienso que todavía creen que soy virgen... Si, soy Purísima... ¡La llevan clara si piensan que voy a privarme de los placeres de la vida! ...

- Hola enana... ¿Qué tal estás princesita?

- Deje de ser una princesita hace tiempo, Charlie...

- Bueno, pues queridita¿Qué tal?

- ¡Charles Weasley¡Bastante tuve con que Mamá dejara de llamar así para que empieces tú también...!

Mi pelirrojo hermano sale de la chimenea con los brazos abiertos ignorando mi ultimo comentario, esperando que lo abrace. No lo puedo evitar y salto encima de él... Me da la sensación que hasta con 40 años seguiré haciendo lo mismo que cuando tenía 3

- ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

- Venía a deciros a ti y a Luna, y a ti también Harry, que mamá no sabía que estarías aquí, pero seguro que quiere que vayas, que hay una cena está noche, para darnos la bienvenida...

- Charlie...mmm... Yo creo que paso...- intentó Harry...

No, si es que parece nuevo... No le va a servir de nada, porque terminará yendo a cenar.

-Lo siento Harry, pero tu te vienes. Sabes que no puedes escapar - se ha puesto blanco. ¿He sonado tan psicópata como creo? - Estoooo... hermanito de mi alma... ¿Dan va a ir? Lo digo porque como venís de Rumania, pues una cena de mamá hará que recupera energías... - ¡Qué sutil soy!

- Quinns va a quedarse en casa¿tú que crees?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Y ya te he dicho que ni acercarte a él¡Es un salido sexual¡Vete tú a saber las cosas que podría llegar a hacerte!

Creo que Harry se ha sonrojada tanto como yo, pero él ha recuperado su color normal rápidamente.

- Charlie no digas tonterías... ¿Qué concepto tienes de mi¿Tú te crees que voy a saltar encima de él cuando lo vea o que? - Cuando lo vea no... pero unas horitas más tarde... - ¿Y a qué hora hay que estar en la Madriguera?

- No es que no me fíe de ti, princesita, pero es bastante mayor que tú y... ¡Qué no es el adecuado para ti! - lo único que me falta, tener que esperar a que todos se pongan de acuerdo para elegir al "adecuado".- Mamá ha dicho que hacia las 19h30, más o menos...

-Venga vale. ¡Hasta luego! - Le doy dos besos tipo ventosa y desparece por la chimenea. Me giro a la parejita - De verdad que mis hermanos son cortitos... Os digo yo que se creen que aún son virgen.

Vale, no debí decir eso. Harry se ha puesto como un tomate y Luna ha desviado la mirada, incómoda. Merlín... ya no me acordaba... ¡Perdí la virginidad con él! Seguro que lo está recordando... Yo mejor me voy de aquí

* * *

Después de una tanda increíble de besos y abrazos, por fin puedo acercarme a mi "presa". Sueña un poco femme fatale, pero... A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

- ¿Y qué tal has estado últimamente?- me pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

- Bastante ocupada.

- Sin embargo, Charlie me dijo que no tenías novio... – dice como si nada con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Y no lo tengo.- contestó yo sacando mi lado más descarado y ya de paso acercándome más, para que se fije bien en mi vestido azul de verano.

Es largo, y el forro llega justo a la medida en la que enseñas pero sin parecer una cualquiera y tiene un escote bastante pronunciado, pero no exagerado. Llevo unos tacones bastante altos y así parece que no hay tanta diferencia entre su metro noventa y yo. Mi pelo brilla preciosamente con las puntas rizadas, me he maquillado muy natural y me he puesto unos pendientes preciosos que me regalo Luna por mi cumpleaños el año pasado.

- ¿Entonces?

- He estado liada, con el trabajo, y esas cosas...

- Desde luego.- se acerca un poco hacia mi y noto como su respiración "roza" mi piel.

- ¡Quinns¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?- ya tenía que llegar Ron a fastidiarlo.

- Yo muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien también. Aquí, que venía a cuidar a mi hermanita.

- ¡Sé cuidar de mi misma!- respondo yo de mala manera.

- Si, si lo que tú digas.- ¡Odio a mi hermano!- Mamá ha llamado a la mesa.

Y se va delante, como si no fuera consciente de que me ha cortado todo el rollo. Antes de entrar a la cocina, mi ligue me murmura a la oreja.

- Enfurruñada estás irresistiblemente atractiva.

Vale, si quiere jugar a eso jugaremos...

Casualmente, nos hemos sentado justo enfrente. Miro la mesa. Allí en la cabecera está papá, que me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Le siguen Fred y George, que murmuran no sé que entre ellos, y se giran para hablar con Harry y Luna que están justo enfrente.

Seguidos están Bill y Fleur, que desde que se casaron viven en Inglaterra, sentada entre las piernas de su madre está el pequeño Marc, que tiene a penas un año. Y dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa y con un hueco al lado de su padre, está la pequeña y guapísima Sophie (¡Soy su madrina! Un primo de Fleur, es el padrino), que ya tiene casi cuatro años. Por cierto, tendrías que ver lo bien que se conserva la _puñetera_ veela, después de dos embarazos... ¡Condenada!

Charlie está sentado al lado de Bill que le está diciendo que se va haciendo viejo y que ha este paso se va a quedar solo toda la vida, pero se les ve alegres a los dos juntos... La verdad es que ellos dos siempre se han llevado muy bien. Ron se a sentado del otro lado de Charlie y mantiene una "muy" interesante conversación con su novia florero... Porque aunque la chica no lo sabe, porque piensa que Ron está perdidamente enamorado de ella, será ilusa, Ron está liado con una amiga suya desde hace meses. Quizás no lo he comentado ya, pero últimamente Ron tiene un comportamiento más parecido al de Malfoy que otra cosa... ¡Qué si! Muy majo con la familia, pero un cabron con las mujeres... Es que tendrías que ver que humos se trae desde que es jugador profesional de Quidditch.

Al lado mío está Tonks, embarazadísima y felizmente agarrada de la mano de su marido Remus. Al principio Remus no había querido tener un hijo con su mujer, porque hay cierto porcentaje de que el niño salga licántropo, pero y en esto hay que darle un gran merito a Neville, ha logrado anular la licantropía de su cuerpo durante cierto periodo para poder tener descendencia. Yo os explico, es que Neville ahora trabaja en San Mungo, con todo eso de sus padres... ya sabéis. Y buscando una poción para devolverlos a la normalidad, por casualidad (y porque sigue siendo algo despistado, aunque mucho menos que antes) se encontró con una variante de la Poción Matalobos... Aunque claro, eso él no lo sabía, hasta que Tonks, que también es algo despistada, se equivoco de frasco y en vez de coger el frasco de la verdadera poción Matalobos, cogió el otro... Aun recuerdo sus suplicas de que la perdonaran al enterarse de lo que había hecho... Ya veis, historias para no dormir.

Al lado de Dan, está sentado Kingsley... Si, ya sé más que una comida de bienvenida para Charlie parece una comida de la Orden... Lo que pasa es que después de estar tanto tiempo juntos y pasar tantos buenos como malos momentos, ya son de la familia, ya sabéis como es mamá. Kingsley acompañado de su novia Jess, que es una aurora americana que vino de intercambio a Inglaterra y definitivamente se quedó.

Justo en la esquina de la mesa, están sentados dos amigos (ingleses) de Charlie (que la verdad, no entiendo que hacen tan a la esquina estando Charlie en el otro lado, pero bueno... otros que casi son de la familia), son pareja, John (que por cierto es otro trabajador de Gringotts, como Bill, y se llevan muy bien) y Sarah, que es una deportista (juega a Quidditch de bateadora) reconocida en el mundo entero.

En la cabecera aun hay un sitio libre, que es el que mi madre ocupará en cuanto haya servido la comida.

Estoy segura de que mamá también invitó a Neville y Susan, Susan Bones (que ahora están juntos), así como a Lee, también a Angelina y Katie... De eso estoy segura... Solo que no sé de que manera extraña, han conseguido librarse.

Total, que aquí estoy yo, rodeada de familiares y amigos, intentando restablecer el contacto con Dan, es decir, ligármelo, que dicho sea de paso es bastante difícil teniendo a tu madre diciéndote: Ginny hija¿Comes bien¿Necesitas que te lave la ropa¿Voy a limpiaros la casa¿Necesitas la mantita? Grrrrrr... Tú respira y concéntrate en el moreno sexy.

- Últimamente no salgo mucho, ya sabes, por eso de ser abogada - eso es Ginny, tu con la verdad por delante - pero vamos, que yo sigo pegándome las mismas fiestas que antes. El otro día me tuvieron que llevar a casa de como iba...

Omito el detalle de que me _encogorzé_ por mi depresión... pero vamos, no le estoy mintiendo, solo oculto o modifico información. Se ríe. ¡Que mono!

- Me alegro por ti - Aisss... ¿no es mono cuando sonríe¡Oye¿Porque se pone serio? – Pensé que estarías enfadada por no despedirme la otra vez cuando... bueno, ya sabes - _Si, si que sé..._ - Pero tenía que salir enseguida y tú estabas tan dormida que no te quise despertar.

-Es que me cansaste mucho, sabes? - vamos acortando distancias. Esto marcha bien - quizás podríamos quedar algún día de estos...

sonrisa traviesa, cejas levantadas para resaltar mis bonitos ojos yyyyy... venga Ginny que ya lo tienes. ¡Se ruboriza, se ruboriza! Yupiiii...

- ¡Tía Ginny, tía Ginny ! Tengo una pregunta - ¿Eh¿Qué¿Cómo¿Quién?

Joder Sophie, te quiero, pero eres la persona más inoportuna del planeta.

- ¿Si cariño qué quieres? - No romper el contacto visual por nada del mundo... ¡tiene unos ojos tan...!

Noto como algo, mejor dicho alguien me estira del vestido hasta casi rompérmelo... Aparto su pequeña mano con un ligero manotazo.

- ¡Tía Ginny¡Joo, titaa, hazme casoo!

- Si, Sophie si... ... Es lo que tiene tener sobrinos... ¿Tú no tienes, verdad Dan?

- No la verdad es que no, tengo una hermana, pero tiene que tener tú edad o así... No quiere tener niños... ¿Y tú?

Vale, la prueba de fuego, aunque realmente no quiero tenerlos, aun tengo una figura que exhibir y no tengo ni novio, ni trabajo... ¡Como para pensar en hacer más familia! Además ya me arruino yo bastante en Navidad así como estamos...

- ¿Yo? No, prefiero disfrutar de lo que me trae la vida... - le respondo yo sugerentemente.

¡Son tan predecibles! Si en realidad, todos buscan lo mismo, un poco de compañía y un buen polvo... Yo solo intentaré que me acompañe a un evento publico importante... Y luego... Pues que sea lo que Merlín quiera...

-Exactamente lo que yo opino... Hay que disfrutar la vida cuando tienes ocasión... De todas las formas posibles.

Me acaba de rozar la pierna con su pie. Uy uy uy... esto se pone interesante. ¿Quieres hacer manitas, eh? Me sonríe de medio lado cuando nota como le devuelvo la caricia.

-¡Titaaaaaaaaa¡¡Qué no me estas haciendo caso¡¡Tía Giiiiiiiinyyyyyyyy ¡¡Papá, qué no me escucha!

Joder con la cría. A ver que me estoy descentrando. Boca: tú sigue sonriendo coquetamente. Pie: tú continua con el toqueteo. Pestañas: señoras¿me harían el favor de moverse como cuando quiero pedirle dinero a papi?. Mano: coge a la cría y empújala como quien no quiere la cosa...

-¡ Tiaaaaaaaaaa ! - aaaaarggggh... que cansina...

-Dime Sophie, que yo te escucho aunque no te mire... - Voy a seguir flirteando con este cuando un grito rasga el aire.

-¡ TÍA GINNY ¿DE DÓNDE VIENEN LOS BEBÉS?

¿Cómo? Me cago en tus muertos Bill. No te rías, no. Que sé que has sido tú. Vaya ejemplo que le das a tu hija... ¿Porqué me miran todos¡Ah, si! La niña de los cojones y su preguntita...

- Sohie cariño... ¿Cómo es que de repente te ha entrado interés por esas cosas?

- Papá dijo que si yo venía a hablar con tita Ginny... ¡Me daría una bolsa entera de caramelos! - _Prepárate Bill, que esta vez que seas mi hermano preferido no te va a salvar_ - Además, ... tiempo que pregunto de donde vienen los bebes como 'mano Ma'c... ¡Y no respondeee! ... ¿De dónde vienen los niños, tita?

- Verás cariño, eso son cosas que tienes que hablarlas con tú mamá... La tita está aquí para malcriarte, darte muchas golosinas y todos los caprichos que quieras... ¿Si? – sonríe cándidamente, _¡esa es mi niña!_ - Esas cosas se las tendrás que preguntar a mamá o sino a papá.

Creo que esas dos miradas asesinas pertenecen a los padres de la criatura angelical... Sonrío abiertamente, cuando veo que la niña se acerca a su madre y le pregunta con sus ojos brillantes:

- ¿Mami, de dónde vienen los bebés?

- Eso papá te lo podrá explicar mejor.

Por la mirada de la rubia, parece que mi hermanito ha estado escaqueándose de muchas cosas últimamente...

- Verás, Sophie cariño, creo que abuela Molly podrá responder mejor que yo a esa pregunta... Ella ha tenido 7 bebes... ¿Sabes?

La niña parece mirar un segundo con adoración a su padre antes de corretear como si la vida le fuera en ello al lado de mi madre, que con cariño la sienta es su regazo.

Me da la sensación de que a mi madre le divierte todo esto (todos los demás retienen el aire esperando no ser ellos los afortunados que tengan que responder a la preguntita). Por lo pronto está sonriendo como si recordara algo... aunque ahora que lo pienso, ha tenido que pasar por esto siete veces.

- Verás Sophie, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y quieren tener un bebé, el papá pone dentro de mamá una semillita, que se hace grande y a los nueve meses se convierte en un nene - todos soltamos el aire bastante aliviados... Ahora que más o menos sabe como es eso, no preguntará más...

- ¿Y cómo se mete la semillita dentro de la mamá? - cuando yo te digo que la niña es inoportuna...

- Bueno... pu... pues... eso mejor te lo cuento cuando seas mayor... - si mejor, no vaya a ser que la pregunta rebote y me toque a mi contestarla...

- ¡Pero 'buelitaaa¡Soy mayor¡Ya tengo¡Tengo estos años! - y levanta tres de sus rechonchos deditos.

- Cariño, todavía eres demasiado pequeña... Te lo explicaré cuando tengas la edad de tía Ginny. ¿Sí? - Y dale, estos se creen que todavía soy la inocencia personificada.

- ¿Y para eso cuanto falta? -pregunta la niña evitando que hagan comentarios indiscretos a cerca de mi persona esa jauría de gente que se hace llamar mi familia.

- Pues, 15 años... -responde mi madre.

- ¡Mamá¡Qué tengo 22! -contradigo yo incrédula.

- Siempre seguirás siendo una niña...- me responde ella como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras deja a mi sobrina en el suelo.

Y la mesa entera a coro, empieza a reírse de mi. ¡Qué vida más patética¿No pueden esperar a montar este tipo de escenitas cuando no esté queriendo ligarme a un tío?

En fin... Hora y media después hemos desalojado la mesa y estamos repartidos por el comedor, charlando unos con otros, contándose anécdotas o simplemente recordando cosas. O como en mi caso, seguir con el _ligoteo_, que si antes era difícil, ahora ni te cuento...

-Hermanita, no te juntes mucho con Quinns que tiene fama de encandilar a todas las mujeres. A ver si acabas cayendo tú.

¡Pues eso intento! Pero si no me dejáis... Es que veréis, tiene que parecer que es él quien está ligando conmigo para que cuando le pida que me acompañe no se crea que lo estoy usando como un pañuelo... ¡Qué vida mas estresante!

- ¿Y de qué estábamos hablando? – Es que con tanto desfile de hermanos recordándome que tengo que llegar virgen al matrimonio (permitidme una carcajada) ya no se por donde iba la conversación.

- Me estabas contando tu ultimo caso. El que tuviste que denunciar a un Mcdonald's por oprimir a una trabajadora.

Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar. A ver que ya no se que trola le estaba contando...

- ¡Ah si! Básicamente les puse una demanda por condiciones infrahumanas y por trato discriminatorio hacia mí... mi amiga, es que la demandante es amiga mía jeje... Ahora estamos pendientes de juicio - Y asiento con condescendencia. Si señor, yo mentirosa hasta el final...

- Que trabajo más interesante... Al lado de tales importancias, domar dragones casi me parece una tontería...- me halaga sonriendo encantadoramente.

- ¡Qué va! Me parece que lo tuyo tiene mucho merito... Yo sería incapaz.

- Hombre, cualquiera que te viera intentarlo te lo impediría aunque le costara la vida... Con tal de no ver peligrar tanta belleza.

Señores y señoras, esto es un tío y lo demás son bazofias.

- ¡Ginny! - _¡Charlie déjame en paz! Olvídame... Como si no existiera...-_ Te estaba buscando... Bill ha pensado que vamos a jugar un partido de Quidditch.

¿Quidditch a estas horas de la noche, están todos locos o qué?

- Charlie, casi yo paso. Estoy muy a gusto aquí dentro, hablando con Dan

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no¡No me puedes hacer esto¡Tienes que ser nuestra buscadora¡Tú que eres mi hermana favorita!

- Soy tu única hermana, listo.

- ¡No me cortes en mis argumentaciones, que no quedan tan bien, al final! Estaba diciendo que no puedes hacernos esto. Aunque bueno... Es normal que no quieras enfrentarte a Harry...

No va a conseguir nada de esa manera... No va a lograr picarme, no señor.

- Tú eres el supuesto mejor buscador de Hogwarts hasta que llego Harry...

Si, eso, eso, haz como si no me escucharás... ¡Lo que pasa es que no quiere hacer el ridículo, porque Harry es mucho mejor!

- ... Ya me ha dicho Bill que últimamente ya no eres la sombra de lo que eras antes... Claro, tantos esfuerzos por parecer una señorita... Pero bueno que yo no te quiero obligar, que si te da miedo lo entiendo...

- Charlie, sabes perfectamente que le tengo pánico a las alturas desde que me caí de la escoba, en el ultimo año... – le respondo yo totalmente indignada, sé que lo sabe de memoria... y aun y todo me echa en cara que no soy capaz de jugar al Quidditch.

- Claro, claro, entiendo.-me contesta mi hermano mientras se gira.

No puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto... Sabe que mi orgullo va a poder tanto con mi vértigo como con las ganas de engatusar al moreno sexy este.

- ¡Está bien¡Está bien¡Solo si Dan también juega!

Por lo menos así no le pierdo de vista... Y si me caigo, ya sé de alguien que ira a rescatarme... Sería un bonito principio... De ahí a que me acompañe a la cena no hay ni medio paso. Sé que ha gruñido algo, aunque no he logrado distinguirlo...

- No sé si habrá escobas suficientes...- comenta mi hermano mientras sale de la cocina.

- Bueno... Eso tiene fácil arreglo...- contesta Dan con una sonrisa picara, que solo veo unos segundos, antes de poner la cara de falsa inocencia más real que he visto a lo largo de mi vida.- ¿Y si Ginny y yo volamos juntos? Así, estará segura de no caerse de la escoba... Quizás logre que supere esa fobia por las alturas.

¡_Chupate_ esa Charlie! Me sonríe mientras me da un ligero toque en la barbilla y se levanta. Me mira de arriba abajo, con deliberada lentitud y continua:

- Creo que deberías cambiar tu ropa... Ese vestido no va a ser muy cómodo para subir a una escoba... Además seguro que ha refrescado.

Le sonrío a mi vez, antes de levantarme y transfigurar mi vestido en unos vaqueros simples y una camiseta multicolor algo corta.

- Ya estoy.

- Me encanta no tener que esperar media hora a que estés preparada... Aunque no lo creas, la mayor parte de los hombres odiamos esperar.

Se acerca a mi, me agarra de la cintura en un gesto insinuante y salimos a la calle, donde ya están todos preparándose. Los niños ya están dormidos. Tonks, Luna, mamá y papá se han sentado a mirar como va a ser el partido de Quidditch.

Han debido de ser Harry y los gemelos los que han agrandado el jardín, hecho aparecer los postes y unas cuantas bolas de luz que iluminan ligeramente la noche.

**

* * *

**

¡Merlín bendiga a Charlie y sus ganas de molestar! Pero como bien sabe una servidora, basta querer algo para que todo salga del revés. Muajajajajaja... ¡Quiero a mi hermano con locura! Lo mejor es que tengo a un tío que está cañón sujetándome suavemente de la cintura,... Y además estoy perdiendo el miedo a las alturas. ¡Es genial¿No os parece?

Dan y yo, jugamos de buscadores contra Harry. Que por cierto... ¡Qué sorpresa se ha llevado Dan al ver que Harry Potter estaba presente! Antes mientras cenábamos no se ha dado ni cuenta, pero cuando ha visto al chico haciendo un amago de Wronski, que le ha dejado anonadado (tampoco es para tanto, que yo también sé hacerlos... Harry me enseñó todos sus pequeños truquillos cuando yo me hice cargo del equipo, en mi ultimo curso, poco antes de que lo dejáramos). Eso ha hecho que el pelo que tapa la cicatriz de Harry se levante a más no poder y cuando a pasado al lado nuestro y me ha lanzado un beso mientras me hacía un guiño, como para recordar viejos tiempos, sé que está de broma (y creo que le ha sentado muy mal a mi acompañante), ha visto que tenía la marquita esa en la frente.

Hemos tenido que parar el juego cinco minutos para que se tranquilizara. Pero bueno dejando ese incidente de lado... ¡Todavía no os he dicho las alineaciones de los equipos! Charlie está de cazador (prefiere que yo sea buscadora, ya me ha visto jugar contra Harry en alguna ocasión... creo que fue en la Navidad de mi sexto curso, que vinimos todos a casa, y yo fui la única que estuvo a punto de conseguir la snitch... Creedme, eso fue un gran golpe para el ego de mi hermanito) junto a Bill. De bateadores tenemos a Fred y George, y de guardián hemos puesto a Jess, la novia de Shacklebolt. En el otro equipo, Harry es el buscador, Remus y Fleur los cazadores, Ron el guardián y John y Sarah son los bateadores.

¿Por qué estoy cayendo en picado hacia el suelo¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡Mamá no dejes que mueraaaaaa¡Soy demasiado joven, da igual si tengo dieciocho o veintidós¡Pero no dejes que muera!

¡Ginny Weasley! Últimamente tengo muchas conversaciones conmigo misma... ¿Sabéis? Encuentro está conversación de lo más estúpida, voy a coger el control de la escoba, que ya solo quedan unos metros escasos para que nos estrellemos contra el suelo, y parece que mi acompañante no va a hacer nada. Cojo el mango con fuerza, y noto como el viento hace que mi pelo se mueva hacia atrás, mientras yo termino mi amago de Wronski. Giro la cabeza para ver que está haciendo mi acompañante... ¡No está¿Pero que le pasa al mundo hoy¡Por Merlín! No se habrá caído ¿no¡Por Merlín¡Por Merlín! Bajo a una velocidad de vértigo hasta el suelo y saco mi varita lanzando un "lumus" que ilumina todo a un radio de 30 metros.

- ¡Te dije que podría hacerlo¡Me debes 20 galeones, Ronnie! –oigo que comenta con triunfo Fred, desde varios metros por encima mío.

- ¡Está bien, está bien¡Pero no me llames Ronnie!- comenta el más joven de mis hermanos, antes de mi por supuesto...

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis diciendo?

Por un momento he olvidado a Dan y me elevo hasta llegar a la altura de mis hermanos.

- Nada importante, Ginevra, simplemente hicimos una apuesta sobre si conseguirías superar el vértigo esta noche o no.- me responde tan solemnemente George (se acaba de poner al lado de su doble), que me dan ganas de descuartizarlo...

¡Ehh¡Qué ha tenido cierto parecido con Percy!

- ¿Qué que!

- Os dije que no era una buena idea, chicos.- declara un sonriente Remus, tumbado encima de su escoba desde varios metros más arriba...

- Esperad... Vayamos por partes...- ¿Eso es mi madre que se está riendo desde el suelo? Vale, van a ver que es lo que la hija de Molly Weasley puede aterrorizar. - ¿Qué habéis hecho con Dan!

- Estoy aquí, guapísima.

Bueno, por lo menos sigo teniendo acompañante para la cena.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?- le preguntó yo con el ceño fruncido.

- No, de repente me encontré en tierra firme... Creo que uno de tus hermanos, los gemelos, me han tele-transportado.

Un alivio que el chico no sea culpable de nada...

- ¡Oh! Vamos Gin... Tranquila... Mirale el lado positivo... Puedes volar sola sinque te entre un ataque de vertigo... Y todo gracias a tus hermanos del alma.- intenta convencerme William.

- Tiene razón Gin.

Harry acaba de acercarse a donde me encuentro yo. Y me empuja suavemente del hombro, como solía hacerlo antes... Si en realidad lo unico que nos une ahora es el Quidditch.

- Venga, vamos sigamos con el partido... Que la snitch se me escapa y aquí hay una pelirroja que tiene que volver a ponerse en forma... – animó Harry saliendo disparado hacia arriba.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y seguí el rumbo que había tomado el Niño-Que-Vivió.

**

* * *

**

- No vuelas nada mal, Ginny.- me comenta Sarah, cuando media hora después se daba por terminado el partido (Harry había cogido al snitch, como no).

- Eso es un gran cumplido viniendo de una de las cazadoras más reconocidas del momento.

- No te creas que es para tanto.- me responde ella sonriente.- Ya que Harry cada vez que lo intento me dice que no... ¿Qué te parecería jugar al Quidditch profesionalmente? Tienes talento...

Acabamos de aterrizar.

- No, no... No es lo mío... Además hasta hace nada, no podía ni volar sin marearme...

- Pues por eso mismo, teniendo en cuenta ese detalle, con un poco de entrenamiento se te podría dar muy bien.

- Eso agradéceselo a Harry, que fue quien me enseñó todos los trucos... Bueno y Charlie y Bill... que son todos unos maestros...

Las dos nos echamos a reír. A lo lejos, veo como Luna y Dan se han puesto a hablar tranquilamente con Tonks. Ella les está contando una vieja batallita, de aquellos tiempos en los que vivíamos en la Mansión Black... ¿Qué como lo sé? Pues porque es los únicos momentos en los que se permite a si misma que su pelo vuelva a ser del color rosa chicle tan fosforito que le da un aire demasiado infantil.

Remus acaba de aterrizar y le ha dado un suave beso. Es realmente tierno verles juntos... Si yo pudiera estar así ahora con alguien.

- ¿Te pasa algo preciosa? – me pregunta Dan.- Excelentes jugadas. Y yo que creía que Charlie te picaba solo por avergonzarte...

- Charlie sabe que soy la única que puede rivalizar, un poquito, con Harry... ¿Verdad Hermanito mío del alma?

- ¿Qué decías, princesita?

Le sonrió antes de entrar a casa seguida de cerca por mi "conquista".

- Me parece a mi, que ya es hora de irse a dormir... Si queréis puedo prepararos unas camas, no tardaré más de dos minutos.- propone mi madre con una sonrisa.

- No se moleste señora Weasley, yo prefiero ir a casa... Aunque mañana no tengo que trabajar –mirada significativa a Kingsley.- estaré más cómoda en casa.- dijo Tonks.

La mujer se giró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de pasar por la chimenea seguida de Remus que se despidió cordialmente, como era costumbre en él. Nosotros también nos vamos, dijeron a coro tanto el jefe de Aurores (Shacklebolt había sido ascendido) como su pareja y los amigos de Charlie.

Mientras tanto, Dan me preguntaba en un susurro:

- ¿Nos veremos mientras esté aquí?

- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero... El viernes Luna me ha invitado la Cena de Clausura de un congreso... Podrías acompañarme...

- Claro, será un placer...

- Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días, cuídate.

- Ginny, venga vamos...- me llama Luna desde la chimenea.

Harry ha desaparecido, mañana tiene que ir a trabajar y ha decidido que prefiere descansar, y que se va a su casa.

- Hasta pronto.- me despedí yo de todos antes de desaparecer en un remolino de colores.

**

* * *

**

-¡LUNAAAAAAA¿¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VESTIDO? – esto solo me pasa a mi… a media hora de la dichosa cena no encuentro el puto vestido. Y como si no hago el cuadro no me quedo tranquila, voy en ropa interior, eso si, perfectamente pintada y peinada mientras pongo la casa patas arriba. Pero no os creais que soy la única con hiperactividad momentánea, no. Lovegood hace como una hora que esta lista pero esta hecha un flan delante del espejo repitiendo por millonésima vez el discurso que tiene que dar delante de no sé cuantas personas - ¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE AYUDARME!

-¿Por qué no miras en mi armario? Alo mejor al lavarlo me equivoqué y lo puse ahí – y efectivamente, está en el armario de Luna.

-¿Me quieres decir que llevo una hora correteando por ahí y tú sabías donde estaba? – mi próxima victima se encoge de hombre y sigue hablándole al espejo - ¡y encima estoy sudada otra vez¡¡Huelo a vaca! – y enfilo otra vez hacia la ducha. Un día de estos me pego un tiro.

Cuando suena el timbre, señal de que Harry y Dan ya están abajo esperándonos, pego un grito y empiezo a meterle a mi bolso miles de cosas que seguramente no utilizaré en toda la noche: las llaves, la cartera, la varita (bueno, estas tres cosas sí…), el pintalabios, el brillo, la sombra de ojos, la raya, el colorete, unas compresas (por si a caso la señora de rojo decide auto invitarse a la cena sin previo aviso), la colonia, un peine, una libreta pequeña, un boli… en fin, que parece que me vaya de casa. Arranco a Luna del espejo y salimos _disparás_ hacia el ascensor. Retrocedemos y volvemos a entrar en casa porque la rubia lleva un zapato de cada. Volvemos a salir, entramos en el ascensor, salimos y entramos en casa de nuevo. Me faltaban los pendientes. Salimos y entramos otra vez en el ascensor, para entrar en casa de nuevo porque a Luna se le ha olvidado el discurso… cinco años después conseguimos llegar a la calle donde encontramos a Harry y a Dan sentados de cualquier manera en los escalones del portal hablando sobre Quiddich.

Después de gritarles que se van a arrugar el traje y que llegamos tarde, nos metemos cada pareja en un coche y salimos a toda ostia hacia el restaurante donde es la Cena de Clausura.

Aissss… al fin puedo respirar tranquila. Que bueno que está este tío, de verdad. ¡Eh¡No os he dicho lo guapa que voy! Pues eso, que voy guapísima. Llevo el pelo recogido en un moño elegante del que cuelgan varios tirabuzones (que Luna me ha hecho con un toque de varita), un vestido azul que hace resaltar mi pelo rojo, de un solo tirante, ceñido hasta las caderas donde va cayendo por capas hasta llegar al suelo (es que claro, como la cena es de noche no puedo llevar un vestido corto… que asco de protocolo, con lo que me gusta enseñar las piernas) y unos zapatos a conjunto. Luego llevo una cadenita y unos pendientes de plata… vamos, monísisisisima.

- Estás muy guapa esta noche, Ginny.

¡Qué monada de hombre! Esto se merece una sonrisa de las de anuncio de dentífrico.

- Gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante.

El (viejo) chofer del Ministerio nos mira como si supiera que estamos juntos y que nos queremos... Le hacemos recordar sus momentos de joven. Si, estamos juntos, pero eso de enamorados... ¡Va da igual, si el hombre es feliz!

- ¿Animada?- me pregunta mi acompañante.

- Claro, con semejante compañía.- le respondo yo.

Pone su mano encima de la mía y me la aprieta suavemente. Se acerca y me da un pequeño beso en la boca. ¡Yo no me voy a quejar!

El coche para y el chofer nos anuncia que ya hemos llegado con una voz algo apagada, antes de sonreírnos. Quinns sale del coche, se acerca a mi puerta y me abre... ¡Alfombra roja y todo! Luna si que sabe montárselo...

No me ha querido decir nada de nada sobre el sitio, la comida, la decoración... ¡Y ella sabe cuanto he insistido! El sitio es precioso, un antiguo palacete (de estilo ingles, para algo estamos en Inglaterra) que ahora se usa como sitio para organizar bailes, cenas benéficas y todos ese tipo de actos de cierta envergadura. Hay fotógrafos de toda la prensa mágica internacional. En total, creo que Luna ha dicho que seremos más o menos dos mil personas... Y no cualquier mago, bruja o brujo... No. Ministros de Magia, jefes de Departamentos de Justicia, los integrantes más importantes de Wizenmagot, la elite de la sociedad mágica... ¡Me estoy empezando a preguntar que hago aquí!

Acabamos de entrar. Una jovencita nos pide las invitaciones y un chico de unos diecisiete años, que si llega a ser algo mayor hubiera tomado en cuenta para muchas otras cosas que enseñarnos el camino... ¿Qué! Alegrar un poco la vista no le viene mal a nadie... Tengo que felicitar a Luna por la decoración... ¡Y por la atención, igual hemos entrado seis parejas a la vez y no ha habido problema alguno en llevarnos a nuestros sitios, cada uno con su acomodador particular.

Hablando de Luna... Ella y Harry venían justo delante nuestro, y no han entrado... Lo único que le falta a mi rubita, que no llegase a la cena después de tanto trabajo. El edificio por dentro está decorado en estilo victoriano muggle... Lámparas de araña por aquí, murales por allá, cuadros enormes, moquetas preciosas, ventanales enormes...

El comedor en especial es enorme... Seguro que lo han agrandado con magia... Son todo mesas redondas de diez personas. Nosotros estamos en una bastante cerca de un escenario... Creo que esta es la parte importante de la habitación. Luna hay me ha avisado de que es imposible que cenáremos juntos, porque ella tiene obligaciones... Se va a sentar con los peces realmente gordos de la cena, creo que varios ministros de magia, el investigador por excelencia del momento, un tal Patrick... no sé que... Bueno... Ahí entran.

¿Os he dicho que Luna va impresionante? Al principio, dio millones de vueltas en buscar un traje mago que le sentara bien... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estamos en pleno verano, y que realmente no hace frió y no se necesita una túnica o una capa... Entonces, las dos fuimos hasta lo mejorcito en vestidos muggles... Vamos que nos recorrimos toda la zona más pija de Londres... Me estoy desviando de el tema. Al final Luna se compró un vestido bonito no, precioso. Es de raso negro (tiene una caida impresionante), palabra de honor... Tiene dos finas tiras de plata que se entrecruzan formando dibujos a lo largo del costado derecho y parte del pecho. Lleva unas sandalias preciosas. Un colgante que pertenecía a su madre, tiene forma de cenefa griega hecha entera con diamantes... Lleva unos pequeños diamantitos de pendientes. Su pelo rubio está recogido en un moño complicado que una peluquera mágica a diseñado especialmente para ella, con hechizo especial y todo... Maquillaje natural y sé que se ha echado varias gotas de ese perfume tan caro que deja aroma afrutado. Vamos que va increíble... Eso sumado al hecho de que va de la mano de un Harry Potter, pelo corto desordenado fijado para todos los lados con gomina, un traje perfecto y una sonrisa que quita el hipo... Pues ha hecho que todas las miradas se fijen en la pareja.

Después de un rato, todo el mundo ha estado sentado, el ministro de magia británico (que por cierto ya no tiene tanta pinta de león enjaulado... Es que antes daba hasta un poco de miedo, pero la guerra es la guerra y me parece que a todos nos apetece que la vida sea más bonita por decirlo de una manera) se ha levantado ha dicho unas cuantas palabras amables y todos hemos empezado a comer.

Supongo que ha sido trabajo de elfos domésticos... Para elegir, seis primeros, ocho segundos y ocho postres diferentes... Eso sumado a la cantidad de vinos, licores, champán, bueno a la millonada de bebidas y cócteles diferentes para elegir. La cena ha estado muy entretenida, Dan y yo hemos estado sentados en la mesa con dos investigadores británicos y sus parejas, una pareja de jugadores profesionales de Quidditch y un escritor francés de éxito y su jovencísima mujer india. Los temas de conversación han sido tan variados como graciosos. En especial, he hecho migas con los dos jugadores de Quidditch, que da la casualidad de que están en el equipo de Sarah... Y que les había comentado algo sobre mi existencia... Hemos hecho unas cuantas bromas.

Luna ha estado grandiosa. Su discurso, simplemente perfecto, ni muy largo, ni empalagoso, palabras perfectas, dientes perfectos, posición perfecta... Algunos comentarios graciosos sin hacer burla a nadie. Un agradecimiento a todos los participantes en el congreso. Señalar que ha sido un éxito aunque todo no haya salido perfectísimo... Vamos todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

Hemos ido pasando a varios salones... Hay varios ambientes montados. Uno que tiene algo de música clásica de fondo, que es en el que estamos ahora, Dan y yo, charlando amenamente con todo el que se presenta.

Hace rato que no veo a Luna, pero es bastante normal... después de cenar ha sido "secuestrada" por ministros, compañeros de trabajo, embajadores, personalidades de otros gobiernos... es decir, gente que la atosigaba a preguntas que ella intentaba responder lo mejor posible.

- ¡Ginny! Por fin te encuentro... – ¡Anda mira! la desaparecida en combate ha regresado - ...llevo buscándote toda la noche.

Ven, que tengo que presentarte a un hombre. Lo siento Dan, pero te la robo unos minutitos, vale? - y sin esperar respuesta me arrastra hasta un grupito de hombres trajeados con copas de licor en la mano.

- Señor Steward, esta es la amiga que quería presentarle - un hombre de unos 40 años, con el pelo ya canoso, pero con ese aire atractivo que poseen algunos como George Cloony posa su mirada azul en mí.

- Hola ¿qué tal? Soy Arthur Steward, propietario de un bufete de abogados del Londres mágico

- Encantada, soy Ginevra Weasley - ¡Merlin, Merlin! Un abogado, un bufete... ¡ una oportunidad¡¡te quiero Luna! te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

-La señorita Lovegood me ha dicho que es usted una abogada con muy buenas referencias...

-Se podría decir que sí...acabo de terminar la carrera, pero tengo unas calificaciones bastante altas - sonreír de manera encantadora y desplegar mis encantos.

- En ese caso, me encantaría entrevistarme con usted para una posible incorporación... ¿le parece bien el martes a 10:30? - ¿que si me parece bien¡¡pero si no me he tirado encima de él para besarle porque se me arrugaría el traje!

-Me parece perfecto. Allí estaré - ¡una entrevista, una entrevista¡¡viva Luna y la madre que la parió!

No sé como hemos llegado al apartamento porque al estar en medio de un estado de euforia derivado de mi posible incorporación al mundo de los abogados, hace que no coordine mucho mis movimientos. ¡Os lo podéis creer! Es que yo no... y claro, no puedo compartir mi felicidad recién adquiera con Dan porque el se cree que ya trabajo en un bufete...

- Claro... y de paso te enseño como he redecorado mi cuarto - espero que paseéis una buena noche... yo, al menos, la voy a tener.

**

* * *

**

Qué nervios, qué nervios, qué nervios, qué nervios¡¡¡¡qué nervios! Llevo como un cuarto de hora plantada delante del edificio que, espero, será mi lugar de trabajo. Son las 10 en punto y queda media hora para la entrevista y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar como la puerta giratoria gira y gira y gira y... me estoy mareando... A ver Ginny, con decisión. No es difícil. Entras, preguntas por el despacho, subes y llamas a la puerta. Es lo más simple del mundo. Inspirar, expirar. Esa es la clave.

¿Ves como cruzar la puerta no era tan difícil¡Por Merlín, que hall! Esto parece un palacio. Me juego el cuello que solo en los lavabos cabe mi casa entera y aún sobraría espacio. Vamos a buscar algún mostrador de inform... ¿Cómo puede llevar esa mujer una túnica azul con unas medias violetas¿No se da cuenta de que esa mezcla no se lleva desde otoño? Que fatalidad... ¿y qué me dices de esa?

Vale que las brujas volemos en escoba y preparemos pociones en un caldero... pero eso de llevar una berruga en la nariz... como que no lo veo. ¿Y ese? Si parece que lleve una escoba metida por el... Me estoy desviando de mi misión. A este paso, llegaré al despacho el año que viene.

¡Pero es que hay que tener valor para ponerse una falda de pana en pleno Julio! Es como si yo ahora, en vez de llevar uno de los trajes de Luna (que por cierto son perfectos), llevase una falda de mi madre... Pero es que la señora esa tiene la edad de mi madre... ¿O es que las arrugas envejecen tanto¿¡No tendré arrugas no¡Merlín¿Dónde hay un baño? Creo que mi sprint hacía el baño a asustado a varios... ¡Bahhh! Todo está en su sitio menos mal... Respira Ginny, respira.

Vale, sal ahí afuera y demuestra que eres una Weasley. Pero por muy Gryffindor que seamos todos los Weasley... A la hora de la verdad... No damos... ¿O qué creéis que si Ron llega a declararse a Hermione ahora no estarían juntos y aquí? bueno aquí no, retozando en algún sitió... Como yo el viernes... Y el sábado... Y también el domingo... Si es que había que recuperar el tiempo perdido... Tanto tiempo de abstinencia, tenía que recuperarme... Y vaya que aprovechamos el tiempo...

No voy a dar más detalles, que luego se sabe demasiado... Enfin... Animo, Gin. ¡Qué no se diga! Bien.

- Perdón. Tengo cita con el señor Steward.

- ¿Nombre?

- Ginebra Weasley.

- Un segundo.- consulta algo en un ordenador.

Estos meses viviendo con Luna han servido para algo y ahora aparte de saber decir teléfono, también sé usar un ordenador... Y un móvil. ¡Qué modernizados están en esta empresa! No me extraña que sea tan importante.

- Si, planta 23, le están esperando.

- Gracias.

- El elevador está todo recto a la izquierda, no tiene perdida.

- Muchas gracias, Mary.- he leído la pequeña placa que tiene colgada de la chaqueta.

Sigo sus indicaciones. El ascensor se abre, está vació, yo y unas diez personas más entramos en el ascensor, cada uno va pulsando el botón de una planta. Yo voy a la última. Me quedo sola en el ascensor, respiro y salgo. Es una estancia bastante amplia, con varias sillas por allí, una chimenea, unas estanterías con varios libros. Cerca de una puerta, una mujer sentada en un escritorio enorme, con una especie de manos libres al oído, un ordenador de ultima generación, libretas abiertas por ahí, varias fotos, y unas cuantas plumas y bolígrafos muggles.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

- Si, soy yo.

- Pase, el Señor Steward le está esperando.

- Gracias.- le respondo yo, mientras siento como mis piernas flaquean.

La puerta se abre mientras la mujer anuncia que estoy aquí.

Este despacho es genial. Grande a la par que acogedor, la luz solar entra por unos amplios ventanales, una biblioteca, la chimenea, un escritorio enorme y hasta una mesa de billar. ¡Yo también quiero uno así!

- Ginny. ¿No te molestaba que te llame Ginny, verdad?

- No, Señor Steward.- le sonrió amablemente ya que se ha levantado para recibirme.

- Arthur, por favor.

- Desde luego.- sonrisa encantadora.- Entonces... ¿Empezamos?

- Si, claro... Veras... Sé que le dije a Luna que tenía un puesto de abogado... Pero... Ayer hubo un imprevisto y ese puesto está ocupado.- lo ha dicho con ese tono que me impide enfadarme o lamentarme de mi suerte.- Pero... El abogado necesita una asistente... Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte de momento.

Bueno de lo malo malo... Esto es mejor que nada... Y teniendo en cuenta el trabajo cutre que tenía antes, pues... ¡Claro que acepto!

- Bien. Si quiere entrevistarme para el puesto... Por mi no hay inconveniente... En realidad ayudaré a un abogado a hacer cosas de abogados, con lo que mi preparación es más que buena, ya que soy una abogado.

- Perfecto... entonces ¿empezamos?

Una hora después salgo del edificio más feliz que nunca porque... ¡tengo trabajo! y no un trabajo mediocre en una hamburguesería, no. ¡Un trabajo en un prestigioso bufete de abogados! Yupiiiiiiii... Ahora lo importante es saber que me pongo mañana en mi primer día de trabajo.

**

* * *

**

¡No me lo puedo creer¡¡Tengo un escritorio para mi sola! Estoy deseando poner un marquito con la foto de mi pelirroja familia... bueno, mejor una con Luna, a ver si no cabemos en la foto.

Estoy en un escritorio bastante grande con una ventana detrás (donde no pienso acercarme ni loca), un ordenador ultra plano (que no tengo ni idea de utilizar... algún día de estoy me apuntare a un cursillo de esos muggles), un montón de ficheros y una plantita. A mi derecha tengo la puerta del que será mi jefe o jefa y enfrente otra por donde entraran los clientes (que espero que sean muchos).

Suspiro. ¡Qué felicidad! Da gusto... A ver como será mi jefe... No tiene que ser muy viejo si le acaban de contratar (si, es que tengo un poco de mala suerte, pero por nada del mundo voy a estropear este día, que está siendo uno de los mejores de está temporada)... Imaginaos que de repente me aparece delante una mezcla increíble entre Leonardo... ¿Cómo era ese que no sabe agarrar una tabla?... No sé, le preguntaré a Luna... El de Titanic, os digo... Bueno, una mezcla de ese y del bajista del momento: Jimmy Hubert... Está como un tren... Toca con los Persecuted Wizards. Bueno me estoy desviando del tema... ¿Alto, bajo, gordito, fuerte, cachas, listo, inteligente, tirano...¡Qué nervios¡Se me ha caído el bloc de notas... ¡Merlín, todo tiene que estar perfecto!

Aisss a este paso, me va ha entrar el lumbago...

- ¿Ginny? - ¡Ay Merlin¡Ay Merlin! Eso seguro que son los zapatos de Arthur Steward...

- ¿Si, Arthur? - Si en el fondo se parece a papá.

Me levanto, con la cabeza bajada, porque estoy intentando que no se me arrugue mi precioso traje.

- Bien... Te presento a Ginny... - ¿Quién será? Levanta la cabeza.

- ¿Weasley!

- ¿Malfoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

Autoras: Aliena88 & MiRuG

_Summary: Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

Disclaimer : Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

Nota de las Autoras: Gracias a todos por los reviews, esperamos que os guste... Sabemos que prometimos que ibamos a responder a los reviews... Y somos conscientes de que subimos un cap que es más bien corto, pero citamos textualmente una de nuestras conversaciones (más bien monologos) : "levamos un caxondeo las dos... quesi conectadas, ausentes, no disponibles..." Asique estamos haciendo todo lo posible. :D A ver si os gusta nuestro Malfoy, personal...

* * *

Capitulo 5:

_- ¿Weasley!_

_- ¿Malfoy!_

- ¿Ya os conocéis¡Perfecto! Tengo muchos asuntos que atender...- y se ha ido.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me pregunta con cara de asco.

- Aunque no lo creas, Malfoy, es mi primer día de trabajo. – respondo yo mordazmente como si hablará a un ser de inteligencia inferior (que bueno, es de inteligencia inferior, pero ahora no me voy a poner a hacer un discurso feminista)

- Pues va a ser el ultimo.

- Malfoy, aunque no lo creas, que tu dinero y posición social te concedan ciertos privilegios, hay gente que tiene que curárselo mucho. Y después de tanto lío, no voy a ser yo la que deje el empleo... Aunque signifique tener que soportarte más de ocho horas al día...

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- me responde con una mirada glacial.- Te quiero fuera de aquí antes del mediodía.

- Tú no controlas la vida de la gente. ¿Sabes? No te debo nada. Y voy a quedarme con mi trabajo. Te guste o no.- le respondo yo desafiante, me parece que todavía no sabe lo que es lidiar con una Gryffindor malhumorada.

- O sea que me estás diciendo, comadreja, que vas a ser mi asistenta personal... o más bien, esclava particular.- me amenaza con toda la cara del mundo.

-No, te estoy diciendo que trabajo aquí y que por una casualidad espantosa lo hago para ti. Pero eso no te va a dar derecho a tratarme como un trapo... no se si sabías que mi mejor amiga acaba de cerrar un trato del que dependen muchas cosas con el jefe de este bufete... así que no me amenaces - esto me lo acabo de inventar.

Es verdad que Luna ha firmado un contrato con el señor Steward, pero solo son minucias burocráticas, pero eso es algo que Malfoy no tiene porque saber.

- Me parece que hace dos minutos me recriminabas el tener contactos y dinero Weasley... Eso no está nada bien... Tendiendo en cuenta que has entrado a este bufete con mi misma técnica... No si al fin al va a resultar que la pequeña comadreja no es tan Gryffindor.- Vale, acaba de atacar a mi orgullo Gryffindor.

- Mira, hurón engreído, puede que haya entrado gracias a mis valiosos contactos, pero te aseguro que soy mucho mejor abogado que tú. ¡Y que sepas que soy la imagen viva de un Gryffindor!

Si no fuera porque la mirada asesina va dirigida a mi, hubiera podido decir que Malfoy está tremendamente... mmmm... sexy.

- ¿Tú que te crees, pobretona? Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y lo que haces... Quizás no te das cuenta de en que posición estás, pero no me tientes a decirle a Arthur quejas sobre tu comportamiento... Sabes, eso no te beneficiaria, para nada... Puede que tengas contactos... Pero por si no lo sabías... Tu gran jefe es mi padrino. Asi que mucho cuidado pequeña pelirroja.

Ups. No sabía yo que eran familia. Mierda... se me están acabando los argumentos. A ver por donde salgo ahora, porque callada no me voy a quedar...

- Pues lo mío tiene más mérito - Malfoy levanta una ceja dudando de mi declaración... yo también dudo, no os creáis - porque... porque yo he tenido que llegar hasta aquí sola y sin sobornar a medio profesorado para que me dieran un título, que yo con mis escasos recursos económicos tengo repleto de sobresalientes - y me cruzo de brazos y hago un mueca que dice: te jodes.

¿Tanta mala leche puede ser descargada en sola una mirada, mientras que tu cara ni siquiera tiene una arruga? Lo de este hombre no es normal. Creo que eso acaba de ser un escalofrió.

- Que te quede bien claro de una maldita vez, comadreja, pese a que tengas la idea de que voy sobornando a la gente por cualquier cosa, que sepas que hice la carrera y saqué mis matriculas de honor solo y sin ayuda... Te guste o no, Weasley. Puede que sea un Slytherin, pero ten claro que hago mis meritos para hacer las cosas. Y aunque hubiera sobornado a medio profesora, ese no sería tu problema. Así que vuelve a repetir esas palabras y en vez de vida tendrás infierno.

Debería tener cuidado, si sigue dando esos portazos romperá la pared.

¡Será estúpido! O sea, encima que tengo que verlo todos los días, tengo que tratarlo bien si no quiero que me despidan... estaba mejor en el Mcdonals. ¿Y que hago ahora? Se supone que es Malfoy quien me tiene que dar las órdenes... pues genial, ahora que lo he enfadado me pasaré el día tocándome las narices.

- Escribe cartas de presentación y mándalas a estas dirección. ¡Ya! - ordena con voz de ultratumba.

Y seguido me lanza una agenda que tiene el grosor de una enciclopedia de 50 tomos a la cabeza, menos mal que tengo reflejos de buscadora y la he cogido al vuelo. Cierra la puerta detrás de él con intensidad antes de volverla a abrir.

- Antes de mandarla déjame leerla, no sé hasta que punto sabrías escribir una carta...- deja caer antes de volver a encerrarse.

¿Como ha dicho? Pero que se cree este tío, que tengo la inteligencia de un niño de 2 años, o que? Será borde de Mierda. Vamos, pienso escribir una carta que lo único que podrá hacer será arrodillarse y pedirme disculpas... Ahora, tengo que averiguar como escribir en este trasto. A ver... yo se entrar al msn. pero no creo que eso me sirva en estos momentos. Mmmmm... ¿Mis documentos¿Debe ser ahí, no? Yo quiero hacer un documento... ¿Qué es esto? Vale, esto no es... Voy a apretar en "Ayuda"...

Una hora y dos ataques de pánico después lo único que he descubierto es que el juego del Buscaminas engancha un montón. ¿Y si le escribo la carta a mano y le digo a mi querido jefe que es un borrador?

-Señor Malfoy¿puedo pasar? - llamo a la puerta y le digo eso con tono sarcástico. Interpretaré su silencio como un sí.

Pedazo despacho. Aquí fijo que cabe la Madriguera... míralo, yo muriéndome enfrente del ordenador y el con los pies en la mesa leyendo un libro... Muy fina y educada voy y le tiro el papel a la cara.

- ¿Pero estás loca o qué te pasa? - me grita de mal modo, con el tono de voz elevado, parece que he cortado una lectura interesante.- ¿Qué coño es esto?

Me mira de mal modo mientras cierra el libro y se pone a leer la carta, con el ceño fruncido... Sé que espera una explicación.

- Es la carta de presentación... es que he preferido hacer primero un borrador y luego ya la pasaré a limpio. Es que así compruebas que sé escribir... aunque claro, la carta está perfecta.

Coge un boli y empieza a tachar cosas y a añadir otras. ¿Que hace ese degenerado con esa obra de arte que acabo de hacer¡¡Pero si es perfecta!

Tras más de un cuarto de hora de sufrimiento por mi parte. Este hombre es un desagradable, con lo bonita que me ha quedado.

- No sé donde aprendiste a escribir, pero yo que tú empezaba a dar algún cursillo de escritura... y de caligrafía.- me aconseja con esa manera suya de arrastrar las palabras que dan ganas de descuartizarle.- Creo que no has entendido muy bien el concepto... Debías escribir una carta de presentación... no una cursilada de amor.Esto es lo que pasa cuando se dejan tareas bastante importantes a mujeres...

- ¿Que has dicho?

He usado mi tono made in Molly, es decir, el mismo tono que hacía que mis 6 hermanos y yo nos acojonaramos ante el metro sesenta de mi madre. Parece que ha dado resultado porque me esta mirando bastante sorprendido

- Escúchame bien, machista egocéntrico, porque no te lo pienso repetir más veces. El hecho de que sea mujer no quiere decir que sea inferior a ti. Es más, te sugiero que no vuelvas a meterte con mis compañeras de sexo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias... ¡Te ha quedado claro? - se ha echado un poco para atrás y no le culpo.

Estoy apoyada en su escritorio y todo el discursito se lo he dicho gritando. Que no se meta con una chica que se hizo feminista con solo 3 años cuando su padre le prohibió subir a una escoba de juguete para que no me ensuciara el vestido.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales parece que mi jefe está pensando.

- ¿Pero que se supone que estás haciendo?- me grita a todo pulmón, parece que he logrado hacer que se enfadará, _un poquito_...- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITA PSICOPATA!

Me grita varias amenazas, que sé que si no hago enseguida lo que me pide (perderme de su vista en menos de una centésima de segundo) las cumplirá. Corriendo como nunca salgo del despacho, aun con sus gritos por detrás, cierro la puerta y me apoyo recuperando la respiración. ¡Qué estrés y eso que solo es el primer día!

Vale, necesito ayuda y pronto. Necesito a alguien que sepa como escribir en ese trasto de pantalla plana. Dejo mi despacho (no creo que Malfoy vaya a salir a hacerme ninguna visita) y me pongo a buscar a algún alma caritativa. Descarto a esa vieja que me mira con cara de asco, a ese niñato de 19 años que me mira las piernas sin ningún disimulo, a ese cuarentón que me desnuda con la mirada, a esa mujer que parece que vaya a escupirme... ¡Es que no hay nadie normal en esta oficina¡Bingo! Allí está mi salvación. Una chica joven que teclea en un ordenador mientras habla por el manos libres de su móvil.

Me planto delante de su mesa, con tranquilidad espero a que termine la conversación con un "Si señora Grant me ocuparé de decirle a su marido que tienen una cena con sus padres, en el club de campo, a las 7.30 p.m.".

- Buenos días¿puedo ayudarle con algo?- me pregunta educadamente mientras se quita el manos libres de la oreja.

- Si, verás, me llamo Ginny, es mi primer día, mi jefe es el egocéntrico machista explotador Draco Malfoy, con el que me llevo a muerte y tengo un gran problema.

Más que otra cosa, ha parecido ser la típica presentación de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

- Encantada, yo soy Rachel. Y tienes mucha suerte, mi jefe es un egocéntrico machista explotador y pervertido, pero no está tan bueno como el tuyo. – me responde con una sonrisa.- A ver¿Cuál es el gran problema?

- Pues verás.- sonrisa nerviosa inconfundiblemente Weasley.- El borde ese me ha mandado escribir una carta de presentación, que por cierto me ha corregido entera, será desagradable, y necesito pasarla al ordenador, pero no sé como... Quiero decir, sé usar el messenger, jugar al buscaminas (desde hoy), a los Sims (Luna está realmente enganchada)... Pero... no tengo ni idea de escribir un documento...

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco tenía ni idea cuando entré a trabajar aquí. Verás es muy fácil... - mi nueva mejor amiga, por que Luna es una maldita liante que siempre hace que me pase alguna fatalidad... Volviendo al tema de Rachel, le pienso regalar algo como compensación me ha escrito unas cuantas instrucciones en un papel. Hemos quedado para comer y contarnos que tal nos ha ido.

Bueno, al final esto no ha ido tan mal... He entendido el funcionamiento de este maldito cacharro... Más o menos... ¡Pero ya está! Hecho. Impreso una millonada de veces... Ahora me toca meter las cartas en sobre y escribir las direcciones... Y seleccionar las que irán por correo muggle y las que llevarán las lechuzas. Que trabajo más gratificante... nótese la ironía... Pero bueno... Es lo que hay, y es muchisisisisimo mejor que nada. Malfoy sale de su encierro y me suelta con voz neutra pero sin mirarme cuando pasa al lado mío.

- Es la hora de comer, comadreja.

- Gracias, hurón.

* * *

Rachel ha resultado ser muy simpática. Me ha estado poniendo al corriente de los cotilleos de la empresa, que si no sé quien estaba con la otra que le ponía los cuernos con su jefe, porque era un trepa. Vamos, que la comida ha sido entretenida. Hemos comido en una cafetería de aquí cerca, dos botadillos vegetales, botellines de agua y un café cortado con sacarina.

- Bueno Ginny, que te lo pases bien con tu jefe y ¡no te agobies mucho! - me despido de Rachel (que trabaja en el mismo puesto que yo, o sea, asistenta de un capullo).

Y entro otra vez en mi despacho, comiéndome un chupachups. ¡ Me encantan!

-¡Comadreja! - _¡Qué educado y encantador es mi jefe!_ - ¡Ven aquí a la de YAAA!

-¿Qué pasa?

Ni me molesto en entrar. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y le miro con indiferencia, concentrándome en saborear la bolita de fresa

- Quiero que... ¿Qué eso que llevas en la boca? Quítatelo inmediatamente.

- Me lo acabo de comprar y no pienso tirarlo ahora... ¿A ti que más te da? Dime que quieres que haga y déjanos en paz a mi y a mi chupachups

Me mira bastante _cabreadillo_ desde detrás de su mesa y cierra los ojos intentando no perder los nervios. Jiji, que se joda.

- Que estés chupando eso da mala imagen.

- ¿Ah si?

Con el palito este le hago un gesto bastante obsceno y provocativo con los labios y la lengua.

- Me da igual lo que te parezcan mis decisiones... Lo que si que vas a hacer es acatarlas.

No es que se ande con rodeos el rubio este. Pero si que asusta un poco con sus veinte centímetros más que yo, su mirada glacial y su tono de voz que no acepta replicas.

- Aquí mando yo. – sigue - Me parece que no te ha quedado suficientemente claro esta mañana... Y por si tus oídos feministas no lo entienden, un hombre, o sea yo, manda sobre tus acciones durante ocho horas del día. Ahora tira eso a la basura y procúrate un listado de los clientes de la empresa. La secretaria de Arthur tiene que tenerlo preparado, ve en su busca.

"Ve en su busca"... parece que me haya mandado a buscar el arca perdida de Noé. Será inútil, y encima he tenido que tirar mi chupachups. A ver¿que me ha dicho que haga¡Ah si! Los clientes de la empresa... joder que aburrimiento...

¿Y ésta porque me mira mal exactamente? Será que tengo una talla 38, un pelo precioso y una cara angelical frente a su cuerpo deforme... Odio a la gente así. Concentrate Gin, concentrate. Ya he llegado.

- Disculpe, soy la nueva asistenta de Draco Malfoy. Me ha dicho que tendría preparado un listado con los cliente.

La señora ya entrada en años me sonríe y mueve varios papeles hasta encontrar una carpeta de color azul oscuro con algo escrito en plateado.

- Aquí tiene jovencita.

- Muchas gracias.- le sonrío y me giro.

Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, entra el señor Steward.

- ¡Oh! Hola Ginny. Por tu expresión, noto que estás muy contenta con tu nuevo trabajo.

Intento decir algo pero sus palabras me lo impiden.

- Me alegro mucho jovencita. Draco es un chico muy agradable.

Me palmea el hombro amistosamente y se adentra en su despacho con un "Hasta más ver".

Uy si. Lo más agradable que me he encontrado hasta ahora. ¡Qué asco de vida y qué asco de jefe! Y otra vez estoy delante del dichoso ordenador. Le estoy empezando a coger manía. Ya no me acuerdo de lo que tengo que hacer... ¡Ah! La carpeta...

A ver... Pero si esto, son a los que he mandado cartas... Este Slytherin es un capullo... Siempre molestando. Ya sé, al enemigo ni agua, pero es que yo no soy su enemiga, soy su esclava... Creo que es peor, muchísimo peor.

- ¡Weasley!

- ¿Sí?- le respondo yo en un intento de amabilidad...

Es que la verdad, lo único que me falta ahora es que me despidan, ahora que ya tengo un sueldo.

- ¿Has revisado los listados?

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- Qué que conclusión has sacado...

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- ¿Estás sorda?

Mira, si estoy llegando a la conclusión, de que cada vez eres más... menos inteligente...

Me va a matar, lo estoy siento, me va a matar, seguro... Cierro los ojos esperando un bofetón o algo parecido, tras medio minuto me aventuro a abrir uno de los ojos lentamente y me lo encuentro, mirándome con tanto _amor_ que da gusto.

- ¿Me puedo... mmm... retirar?

- ¡WEASLEY! – su voz ha tronado por todo el edificio, creo.

Creo que salir de la habitación va a ser la mejor solución... Pie izquierdo hacia atrás, que no se note mucho. Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo... ¿Se está poniendo de pie? Vale, plan extremo... ¡A correeeeeeeeeer!

Me da a mi la sensación de que eso que se ha estrellado contra la puerta es la figurita de bronce que tiene encima de su escritorio. ¡Fiuuuu! De la que me he librado... Me hubiera hecho mucho daño...

* * *

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – me pregunta Luna nada más entrar a la cocina y ver que estoy zampando chocolate.

- Pasando por alto que no me han dado el puesto que quería, que tengo que pelearme con el ordenador para imprimir un documente y que soy la asistente de un capullo con menos cerebro que un troll con deficiencia mental... bien.

Me levanto a por otro bol de chocolate...esta vez cojo el sirope de fresa también. Luna me mira con compasión. Jeje, y eso que no le he dicho mi parte favorita:

- ¿Te he mencionado que ese jefe es Draco Malfoy¿Tenemos lacasitos? Quedarían de muerte encima del sirope.

- ¿Perdón?

Me parece que por la cara que tiene está debatiéndose entre reírse y descojonarse... Lo que yo os diga, para tener amigos como estos, mejor tener enemigos. Y ahí está... Riéndose. ¡Qué no es ninguna broma!

- ¿Te importaría no reírte de mis desgracias? - y se ríe más fuerte aún - ¡Luna! Ya estoy bastante deprimida como para que vengas tu a descojonarte en mi cara - si sigue así, se va a mear encima -

No tengo yo bastante con un rubio idiota en el trabajo para que al llegar a casa me encuentre a otra rubia más idiota aún.

Tras varios minutos de risas incansables.

- Lo siento rojita, pero... ¿En serio trabajas para Draco Malfoy? – ha reprimido una carcajada, sé que lo ha hecho.- Me parece bastante... mmm... Surrealista.

-No, no es surrealista, lo que es, es una autentica mierda.

Mi amiga frunce el ceño. Es que no le gusta que diga palabrotas, ni que ella fuera muy fina... Bueno, vale, lo es, pero yo si me estreso empiezo con mi "vocabulario barriobajero".

- No tuve suficiente con aguantarlo seis años, noooo, ahora tengo que aguantarlo OCHO HORAS AL DIA!

- Si quieres puedes volver al McDonalds... ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, te d·e·s·p·i·d·i·e·r·o·n ...

Parece que está algo molesta... No veo porque... Ella no es la que le aguanta ocho, ocho, horas al día... Aunque bueno, puede que, puede que esté molesta porque fue gracias a ella que conseguí el empleo, y puede que no le haga gracia que además le eche en cara eso...

Si, tiene que ser eso.

- Lo siento mucho Luna, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero... ¡es que es Malfoy! Me restregará por la cara que soy una "comadreja pobretona" que tengo que seguir sus órdenes y no creo que mi paciencia aguante mucho.

Respiro hondo, no se porqué pero me están entrando ganas de llorar. ¡Ah si! Porque mi vida es una completa catástrofe.

- Pero por otra parte, tendré un buen sueldo y voy a trabajar de lo que me gusta... - Luna me mira sonriente y sin poder evitarlo le abrazo a lo boa constrictor llenándola de besos, asustándola de paso por ese repentino cambio de humor.

- Aunque me hayas partido la caja torácica, yo te quiero enana.- me sonrie y comenta.- ¿Cenamos en el chino? Para celebrarlo digo.

* * *

Tres. Tres. Tres. Tres. ¿Qué¿Porqué repito "tres" como si fuera autista? Tiene una razón simple y lógica. Llevo tres, tres¡TRES SEMANAS! Yo os juro que me va a dar un sincope y van a tener que ingresarme en San Mungo. Hasta cierto punto nos soportamos eso si, en vez de despacho y "hall para poner a la secretaria" tenemos un campo de batalla con una línea de separación: la puerta. De hecho, procuramos tenerla cerrada. Es gracioso... Si desde luego, gracioso menos cuando un libro te da en la cara de pleno, o cuando te resbalas por un hechizo bien lanzado. ¡Es un maldito CONDENADO!

Menos mal que aquí pagan bien, que si no otro gallo cantaría... ¡Qué desastre¡Por cierto! De esto ni una palabra, por no saber que trabajo con Malfoy, no lo sabe ni Harry... Es que, paso de que me obliguen a dejarlo... Al final hasta le cojo gustillo a ver esos ojos grises centelleando y ese vozarrón chillando... Mmmmm... Eso si, en otras circunstancias más placenteras... ¡Ginebra Weasley¡Para de delirar¡Es Malfoy, por Merlín! En fin, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que está tremendamente bueno.

Si, si. TREMENDAMENTE BUENO. Así con mayúsculas. Es que... tendríais que verlo. Yo al principio no me di cuenta, porque pasaba mas tiempo evitándole que mirándole pero un día, estando yo en la cafetería con Rachel vimos un culo a lo lejos que merecía la orden de Merlín 1ª clase. Empezamos las dos a soltar burradas (entre nosotras claro, no estamos tan locas como para gritárselas a alguien como uno mas del gremio de obreros) del tipo: si yo cogía ese culo no lo soltaba ni aunque bajara Dios y me lo pidiera. El cachondeo me duró hasta que el culo se dio la vuelta y vi que era mi querido jefe. Solté tal grito que la cafetería entera se me quedó mirando. Me tocó salir escopetada a refugiarme detrás de mi ordenador. A partir de ese día empecé a fijarme más y... casi que no debí hacerlo porque cuando me habla lo único que atina a hacer mi cerebro es a desnudarlo mentalmente.

Ya veis, ironías de la vida... Quien lo hubiera dicho, yo, "la dulce" Ginny desnudando mentalmente a mi jefe egocéntrico Malfoy... En fin... Ya hasta me hago a la idea de que es algo normal... Y yo que miraba raro a Pavarti cuando decía que Malfoy estaba para comérselo... Si lo hubiera sabido, hace tiempo que el chaval engrosaba las paginas de mi agenda, ya sabéis esa tan mona... Pero ahora mismo la situación no está como p...

- ¡Weasley¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Hein? - _¿Qué hace éste vestido¿Yo no lo estaba desnudando?_ - Dime, dime. Si te estaba atendiendo, hurón.

- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

¿Pero que se cree este que me puede tratar como a una imbecil?

- Pues... - _ni puta idea, nene_ - ... que pasara unos documentos de... - _por la cara que pone creo que no es eso _- es decir, que llamara al señor Golden para... - _no tampoco es eso, y como siga equivocándome va a asesinarme. Lo intuyo_ - ...mira, déjalo, no te estaba atendiendo.

Si fuera mi madre, seguro que ya le estaba palpitando la vena de la sien a mil por hora... Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

- ¡WEASLEY!- vocifera al lado de mi oído.- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y ARREGLATELAS PARA ORGANIAR LO DE ESTA NOCHE!

¿Esta noche¿Qué pasa esta noche? Menos mal que me lo apunto todo en la agenda que si no... a ver... "Reunión con unos italianos (¡espero que estén buenos!) para firmar el contrato definitivo para su defensa por no se que cosa..." Si, ya sé que para ser la agenda de una futura abogada no esta muy bien redactado ni nada, ni completo, ni... pero lo que cuenta es la información en sí... ¡Mierda¡Los italianos! Soy tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta... ¡no he organizado nada! A ver, respiremos. Primero voy a reservar una sala de juntas, luego llamaré a la cafetería para que suban agua y algo para comer, luego si eso redacto los contratos y ya esta. Bien. No es tanto... cuanto antes empecemos mejor.

Malfoy aparece en mi despacho y cruza la habitación en dos zancadas hacia mi mesa, apoya las palmas de las manos en mi escritorio y me dedica una de sus miradas de asco, para luego soltarme.

-Acuérdate de estar en la reunión a las 8 en punto. Como te retrases un solo minuto me encargaré personalmente de echarte a patadas de esta empresa.

¿Cómo¿Que yo voy a estar en la reunión? Pero si nunca me deja… si, es que me tiene marginada. Solo sirvo para redactar los contratos y esperar a la puerta de la sala para abrir y cerrar la puerta. Ah! Y llevar más agua cuando se termina.

-¿Y por que tengo que estar en la reunión?

-Son hombres italianos…

Y lo dice como si eso fuera una respuesta. Espera, no estará insinuando que…

-¡Mira hurón¡Si pretendes cerrar un contrato ofreciéndome como "chica de compañía" vas listo!

Me mira un segundo tratando de asimilar lo que he dicho, antes de soltar una carcajada fría y seca. Se gira hacia mi y clava sus ojos en los míos... (Mamá, recuérdame que te obligue a venir al despacho para defenderme en estos casos... ¡qué miedo da!)

- Merlín me libre de ello... Aunque con las pocas neuronas con las que cuentas, la verdad, casi mejor que te dedicaras a _eso_.

Voy a gritarle varios insultos, pero creo que estoy mejor calladita, que no tengo ni un minuto que perder.

- A lo que venía...- dice como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo cuando habla conmigo.- ¿Has contratado a la interprete?

- ¿Qué interprete?

Me mira con mala cara y con una voz con la que uno se dirigiría a un bebé, me contesta:

- La de Italiano.

¡Oh, Mierda¿Nadie puede hacer el favor de matarme? Por favor... ¿Por favor?... Please...

- Ahora mismo lo hago... pero... hay un congreso de política internacional: no habrá ni un interprete disponible...

- Ese es tu problema.- me responde con tan mala leche, que ni siquiera puedo contestar.- Como no haya ningún interprete esta noche, juro que no encontraras un trabajo ni de basurera muggle. ¿Entendido?

- Verás... Yo. Es imposible...

- Me. Da. Igual.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que yo sea la interprete, hablo Italiano. Pase dos meses de verano, en casa de Leo... Fue muy instructivo, en diferentes aspectos.

Veo como el hurón se dirige hasta la puerta de su despacho.

- Espero que hayas reservado mesa en el _Délice_, como te dije...

¡Acabo de morir!


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo: "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

Autoras: Aliena88 & MiRuG

_Summary: Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

Disclaimer : Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

Nota de las Autoras: Gracias a todos por los reviews, esperamos que os guste...

* * *

Capitulo 6:

Después de reservar mesa en el _Délice_ (menos mal que Malfoy me lo recordó "amablemente" que si no, nos toca cenar en el Macdonals) me han avisado de que los italianos ya están aquí... y a mi no me ha dado tiempo de buscar una interprete. Bah! Ya lo haré yo, total, mi italiano es perfecto... ahora solo falta que Malfoy este de acuerdo, of course.

-Hurón - asomo la cabeza a su despacho para comprobar que el apelativo cariñoso no le ha gustado nada - ya estan aquí los ital...

-¿Y la interprete! - me gruñe, si, si. Ya no grita, ahora directamente gruñe - mira niña, como este contrato se joda por culpa de tu incompetencia te juro que...

-Si, si... que te encargarás personalmente de echarme de esta empresa. ¿Por que no cambias tus amenazas? Aburres. Venga, vamos, que lo de la interprete ya lo tengo solucionado.

Ya verás que sorpresita se lleva.

Y allí están los italianos... a ver si están buenos... pues no, vaya asco. Son solo señores de 40 años, que al contrario que Brad Pitt, no mejoran con los años. Yo, muy decidida, adelanto a mi jefe y con una de mis encantadoras sonrisas le tiendo la mano al que parece el mas importante y con un perfecto acento...

- Buenos tardes, soy Ginebra Weasley, asistente del señor Malfoy y la interprete en nuestra reunión - el señor este aprieta mi mano y me devuelve la sonrisa, muy majo él.

- Un placer señorita Weasley. Yo soy Cesare Sciatta, y estos son dos de mis mayores accionistas... - mientras me los presenta dirijo mi mirada al rubio Sly, que literalmente esta barriendo el suelo con su mandíbula. Yo voy a hacer un poco la pelota.

- Así que Cesare... que nombre mas apropiado para un italiano. Así parece que sea usted descendiente del gran Caesar, emperador de Roma - eso, eso, tu demuestra tus amplios conocimientos.

Bueno, después de _pelotear_ un poco a los señores estos (muy majos ellos) y de presentar a mi jefe, que el pobre no se estaba enterando de nada (que se joda), subimos a la reunión. Aquí si que va a empezar la fiesta... se va a enterar el hurón este de quien es la que lleva aquí los pantalones (aunque ahora mismo lleve un vestido, que todo hay que decirlo, me queda estupendamente).

Ya en la sala de reuniones, Malfoy me manda una mirada fría que me hace estremecerme enterita. Es que de verdad, este hombre acojona cuando quería. En fin, yo a lo mío.

- Tengo que volver a agradecerles el que se hayan desplazado hasta Londres, es un gran placer para nuestra empresa hacer tratos con ustedes - que bonito me ha quedado de verdad.

- El placer es nuestro señorita Weasley. ¿Que les parece si empezamos por repasar las condiciones que les mandó mi secretaria por correo? -

Asiento y me giro a Malfoy, que aun no ha abierto la boca y eso es malo. De todos es sabido que los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez, por lo tanto, si el Sly no está hablando es, simple y llanamente, porque esta planeando una venganza contra mi persona.

-Huroncillo¿me pasas la carpeta? - como los italianos no entienden el ingles, no hay ningún problema, podemos insultarnos como siempre - quieren repasar las condiciones.

Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Malfoy me hace caso y me tiende la carpeta, sonriéndome de forma que los italianos se piensen que estamos en medio de una conversación civilizada.

-Ten por seguro, pobretona, que te acordarás de esta noche por el resto de tu vida. Nadie me deja en segundo plano.

Y sin quitar esa sonrisa abre la carpeta y me da un papel. Lo que yo os diga, este hombre está de psiquiátrico.

Tras eso, todo ha ido como decirlo... horrible. Sonrisa forzada.

Para empezar, Malfoy se ha dedicado a soltarme unas super parrafas tan largas que cuando iba a traducirlas no me acordaba ni como empezaban (sí, lo hacía aposta el muy capullo) y claro, yo tenía que rebajarme a pedirle por favor ("Malfoy deja de contarme la Biblia en verso y dime frases cortas, cerebro de guisante¡¡frases cortas!), que me repitiera las cosas. Y claro, el señor empezó a unas palabras que, para empezar, ni sabía lo que significaban en ingles... a ver, yo se hablar italiano, pero si me pida que traduzca: "en esta situación meramente coyuntural en la que dos facciones opositoras tienen que cohesionarse mediante una colusión..." pues que queréis...

A la media hora, cuando a mi ya me salía humillo del cerebro por rebuscar las palabras en italiano, me he hartado y he pasado de Malfoy, diciéndoles a estos señores básicamente lo guapos que eran, lo fantástica que es su compañía e inclinándome para que se me viera el canalillo, mientras les pasaba el contrato que casi han firmado sin mirar debido al hecho de que están más pendientes de mi que del papel.

El problema de todo eso... Simple y sencillo... Malfoy podrá ser un capullo, pero me parece que se ha dado cuenta... Y eso es malo, muy malo. Le he sonreído tan agradablemente, que si que me estoy planteando en si el sombrero seleccionador no sé equivoco de verdad o es que Tom cambió algo en mi... Igual algo de las dos, porque de verdad, no es ni medianamente normal que yo sea tan falsa... De hecho la sangre Weasley, (que no será azul, pero es bien roja, para ponerse caliente a la más mínima de cambio) tendría que haber hecho hervir en mi algún tipo de rabia... Pero... ¡No¿Y a que no sabéis que? Estoy orgullosa de mi misma... ¡Qué le den a Malfoy! Aunque tengo que decir que mi euforia se ha visto disminuida, al ver como me mira el huroncito... Con lo mal que me ha mirado estos días, esta misma tarde, pero... ... De verdad, creo que ni a Harry le ha mirado nunca así... Hablando de miradas, no he podido evitar mirar como ha venido... Y, suspiro, si no fuera porque tengo una imaginación desbordante y no tengo que llevarlo a la practica (aunque me encantaría), ya estaría desnudo sobre la mesa...

- ¿Señores? Si, bien, esto ya está hecho, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes... Me place anunciarles que la empresa les invita a cenar, aquí en Londres... Si son tan amables, en cuanto estén preparados, cogeremos el trasladador que nos llevara al _Délice_.

Se levantan. Uno se disculpa y me pregunta donde está el "escusado"... Que finos nos han salido todos... En fin, a lo que iba, que Malfoy, mientras se levantaba, me ha indicado con la cabeza que lo siguiera hasta el despacho, para dejar el informe... Y algo más... Sonrió abiertamente a los clientes, antes de cerrar la puerta corredera detrás mío y seguir a Malfoy hasta la oficina

Me hace pasar a la oficina cerrando con un portazo que no me extrañaría que tirara abajo el edificio. Y yo, como soy masoquista, voy y le suelto:

- Felicítame Malfoy. O felicítate a ti mismo por tener a esta asistenta - y me señalo por si quedan dudas - que a parte de ser guapísima, es trabajadora, responsable y por si fuera poco te acaba de salvar el culo con su perfecto italiano. ¡Felicítame!

Se gira a mi, con una velocidad que me sorprende, será cosa del Quidditch, se acerca a mi, hasta que me tiene contra la pared. ¡Me da miedo¿¡Porque tuve que nacer Weasley...¡Mamá!

- Escúchame Comadreja, de lo único que te voy a felicitar es de haberte arruinado la vida a ti misma. Creo que olvidas quien es el que manda aquí. Tienes una suerte enorme de que esos italianos estén aquí, es más tienes suerte de caerles simpática. Pero a mi no me engañas con tu sonrisa falsa. Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Yo no he arruinado nada. De hecho, creo que mas bien es al contrario, porque fíjate, si no fuera por mí, esta empresa no tendría ese contrato firmado... así que tu querido tío Arthur me va a tener que recompensar, lo que desbarata tus planes de verme de barrendera muggle. ¡y como te atreves a decir que mis sonrisas son falsas¡¡Por favor que soy Gryffindor!

Y le empujo para que se separe (básicamente porque no creo que aguante mucho más sin arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos si sigo aspirando ese olor a _aftershave_), claro está, sin conseguir que se mueva ni un milímetro (tiene demasiada fuerza y yo muy poca voluntad. En el fondo me gusta estar así)

- Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, porque todo el mérito me lo he llevado yo. Que los italianos sólo me han visto hablar a mi, que soy tu asistenta, y tú, que eres mi jefe, sólo te has dedicado a pasarme la carpeta. Reconócelo hurón, soy mejor que tú.

Me saldrá un moratón en la espalda por este "pequeño" empujón... De verdad, hombres, no miden la fuerza de sus acciones. Me mira con tanto odio que sé que me he encogido sobre mi misma.

- Seguramente mejor que yo... Mejor chica de compañía, desde luego. ¿Qué diría mamá comadreja si supiera como usamos el escote para embaucar a los clientes? De hecho... ¿Qué diría mamá comadreja si supiera que trabas para mi¿Qué estás bajo mi mando? Mejor, quizás Potter y _Weasel_ tengan que enterarse... Igual, así todos se dan cuenta de lo falsa que eres, bebé.

¡Será cabrón hijo de su p... madre!

- ¡Cómo se te ocurra contar algo a Harry o Ron te juro que destrozaré tanto tu cadáver que no te va a reconocer ni tu madre¡¡¡¿Y cómo sabes lo del escote¿Que hacías mirando, eh? Eres un estúpido, pervertido, manipulador y gilipollas que lo único que hace para divertirse es meterse con su indefensa abogada¡¡Y QUITATE DE ENCIMA! - y sacando fuerza de hasta las pestañas le meto un empujón que lo deja bastante extrañado, aunque enseguida se recoloca y vuelve a amenazarme con esos cuchillos que tiene por ojos.

- Tienes mucho que aprender para llegar a ser una mujer de verdad, comadreja pequeñita... Por ejemplo a ser sutil... Sutil desde que pestañeas, hasta en el hecho de no gritar las cosas por teléfono, y que se entere hasta el vecino de al lado... Seré pervertido, seré manipulador, todo lo que tú quieras... Y claro está que tú estás indefensa... Demasiado indefensa, diría yo.

Se acerca tanto a mi que parece que me va a besar, pero justo cuando mis piernas empiezan a flaquear por la situación, acerca su boca a mi oreja y con la voz más grave, ronca y _slytheriana_ que haya usado nunca, me susurra amenazante:

-Yo si fuera tú, vigilaría con quien me meto.

Y el muy... muy... muy... él, se va. Joder. Que tío mas sexy. Si, se que me acaba de amenazar y a partir de hoy tendré que pegarme ojos en la espalda pero... ¡Qué voz! Por amor de Merlín, si se me ha puesto la carne de gallina...

Allí está, esperando, junto a los italianos. Cogemos el trasladador, una pequeña figurita de bronce que pertenece a Malfoy, estoy segura de eso. Y de repente, tras un remolino de colores, aparecemos en un hall de estilo victoriano, precioso.

- Bonjour Messieurs, Madame. Avez-vous une reserve?

¿Qué¿Qué es esto¿Qué narices acaba de decir este _maître_ idiota...? Un momento..."_Délice_"... "Bonvur meseg ave geseg (o algo así...)"... Malfoy con cara de soy-el-mejor-y-tú-no-sabes-cuanto... ¡ESTO ES UN RESTAURANTE FRANCES!

Te odio. Pues para que te enteres ya no me pareces sexy, ala. ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de francés! Y los italianos me miran como esperando que le conteste al camarero... ¡Qué se creen, qué soy la interprete! Un momento...¡Lo soy! Me daría de cabezazos si no fuera porque me iba a destrozar el peinado. Sonrió falsamente. Malfoy me mira regodeándose en su pedestal. Me lo tenía que haber olido.

- _Y a-t-il un problème?_ pregunta el camarero tras unos segundos.

Hay un silencio en el que parece que los italianos se prestan a empezar a hablar en Francés... Y justo en el momento indicado, mi amado jefe se pone a hablar.¡Será imbecil! Si por lo menos hubiera entendido lo que ha dicho... Lo único que estoy segura es que ha dicho "Stewards Entreprises" y eso es porque trabajo allí y he hecho la reserva con ese nombre...

¿Par... qué¡Pero que dice este tío! Todos le siguen, así que,... Sigo al rubio cabrón a través de las mesas mientras intento pensar positivamente en algo, como por ejemplo, en el tipo de tortura que le voy a infringir a cierto Sly. Los italianos me comentan que el sitio es muy bonito y todo eso. Yo es que ni contesto, estoy demasiado ocupada en mantener este duelo de miradas con Malfoy. Te odio.

Ja, mucho francés y eso, pero... ¿A quién hacen caso los italianos? A mi, por supuesto. Chupate esa, niñato. (Omitamos el hecho de que es un año mayor y cerca de 30 cm más alto que yo) Le sonrió forzadamente al tiempo que nos dan las cartas.

Uy, pero que tonta, si he cogido la carta al revés. Ah, pues así tampoco leo nada... ¿que pasa¿que esto se lee de arriba p'abajo como los chinos¿Y el rubio porque me mira así exactamente? Oh, oh. ¡Oh, oh¡OH, OH! Pero porque me pasan a mi estas cosas¿eh¿Es algo que hice en una vida anterior?

La carta también está en francés... que alguien me mate por favor.

¿Y que hago yo ahora? Pues yo tengo hambre así que algo habrá que hacer. Y Malfoy me sigue mirando. Pues si esperas que te pida ayuda vas listo, guapo. Y los italianos tambien me miran, bueno, a mi y a la carta, con la misma pinta que yo de no entender ni jota. Se ve que han supuesto que como soy "interprete" se hablar hasta sirenio... Hagamos de tripas corazón...

-Ejem... ¿Malfoy? Puedes - _ala, ya está, ya ha puesto su sonrisa de pero-que-bueno-soy... ¿he dicho que le odio? Pues eso _- ¿Puedes traducirme esto?

-¿Las palabras mágicas? - _grrrrrrr_

- Avada Kedavra - si no fuera porque creo que es imposible, me parece que ha estado a punto de reírse - Malfoy en serio. Tradúceme esto.

Me mira con cara de superioridad y cierra la carta. Con elegancia, la deja encima de la mesa y se dedica a observarme.

-Tradúceme la carta - no sabéis lo frustrante que es intentar sonar amenazadora mientras sonríes para que los italianos no sospechen nada.

- Comadreja, no estás en posición de ordenarme nada...- me espeta con tanta tranquilidad que da asco, mientras hace un gesto con la ceja claramente desafiante.

- Déjame recordarte que estamos aquí porque YO he conseguido que firmen el contrato. Y antes de que digas nada sobre mi escote, que te quede claro que no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras estado tocando las narices con tus estúpidos párrafos talla XXL.

- Si hubieras contratado a la interprete.- me responde mientras se acerca la copa de vino que le habían servido a los labios.

-Si no fueras tan toca pelotas... - es increíble como hasta para algo tan simple como beber, Malfoy derrocha elegancia. Paso de imitarle, soy capaz de tirar la copa al suelo - además, no hacía falta porque yo se italiano. Si hubieras tenido un poco de consideración por tu parte la reunión hubiera sido perfecta. Más aún claro.

- Si no fueras tan estúpida te darías cuenta de que no ha sido tan perfecta.- me sonríe educadamente y echa una mirada hacia los italianos, antes de hacer un pequeño movimiento con la copa hacia ellos y volver a dejarla en la mesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres, hurón?

- Me refiero a la falta de información de los clientes. Me refiero a que no nos interesa que nos cambien por otra compañía... Me refiero a que si has conseguido que firmen para un año, aunque no es un mal comienzo, no es nada. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que lo que busca nuestra compañía no es clientecillos que duren no más de un mes, sino clientes de toda la vida, para toda la vida, que confíen ciegamente en nosotros y que nos respeten de la misma manera que nosotros a ellos.- me suelta con un tono tranquilo y pausado, aunque yo le puedo notar que lo hace con mala leche, para que me baje de mi pedestal.

Y lo ha conseguido. Me acabo de deshinchar como un globo. Todo es culpa de Malfoy. Si no hubiera sido tan engreído hubiéramos conseguido lo que queríamos.

-Todo es culpa tuya. Si no estuvieran tan empeñado en demostrar que eres mejor que yo hubiéramos conseguido todo eso. Así que déjame en paz. Prefiero quedarme sin comer que aceptar tu ayuda.

Llega el camarero, los italianos piden tranquilamente y Malfoy me mira y pone una expresión indescifrable, antes de soltarle varias frases que no entiendo. El camarero me sonríe y va hacia la cocina. Los italianos y yo empezamos a hablar, Malfoy interviene de vez en cuando. Volvemos a hablar de negocios un rato, hasta que llegan los platos. Nos los sirven a todos a la vez y por la derecha, mostrando la clase del restaurante (y de paso porque nos cobran un ojo por cada uno)... Me sorprendo y miro a Malfoy incrédula.

- ¿Y esto¿No se supone que no pensabas ayudarme? - le miro fijamente y por primera vez desde que lo conozco (Hogwarts incluido) desvía la mirada y la centra en su plato.

De repente hace una mueca extraña con la cabeza y levanta la mirada hacia mi, fría, como siempre. Y con un tono algo agresivo dice:

- La apariencia es lo que cuenta

- Entonces no hace falta que te de las gracias¿no? Tú solo haces las cosas si conllevan un beneficio.

- Aunque parecía imposible, empiezas a pensar como una persona lógica. No hay favor, no necesito que me des las gracias.- me responde tan fríamente que da miedo.

- Ah perdona, se me olvidaba. Tú no necesitas nada de nadie porque eres autosuficiente. Ni siquiera dejas que te ofrezcan las gracias. Y deja de hablar como si fueras un robot.

- Haré lo que me dé la gana, niña. Y perdona que te diga, pero soy autosuficiente desde siempre, soy así y si tú no sabes valerte por ti misma y solo sabes hacer que tus problemas los resuelvan los demás, no es problema mío.

-A ver si te crees que por no saber francés me voy a morir o algo. Y recuerda que yo sí se italiano y tú no. Mira, no quiero discutir más contigo - es que me pone de los nervios, os lo juro.

- ¡Qué imaginativa!

- ¡Qué pretencioso!

- Desde luego, pero no más que tú.

- Eso ha sonado muy infantil, te das cuenta¿no?

- Yo al menos no me dedico a repetir frases cambiando adjetivos...

- Yo al menos no me dedico a repetir frases cambiando adjetivos... - le imito haciendo una mueca. Ahora me dirá que la infantil soy yo pero es un método de discusión muy bueno... ya veréis, cuando me dedique a repetir todo lo que diga se cansará y me dejará en paz. Lo sé porque es lo que llevo haciendo desde que sé hablar.

- ¿Quién comento que los Gryffindor tenían cerebro?

- ¿Quién comento que los Gryffindor tenían cerebro? - jeje, mira como frunce el ceño.

Termina su cacho de carne, deja pausadamente los cubiertos a los lados del plato y dice:

- Slytherin es sin dudarlo lo mejor.

¿Quieres jugar, eh? Pues ya veras...

- Slytherin es sin dudarlo lo mejor

Sí, lo he repetido, pero con un tono de voz irónico, para que quien lo escuche comprenda que quiero decir exactamente lo contrario. ¿Qué te creías? Llevo practicando este tipo de discusiones desde los 5 años.

- Confuso confabulaba una confusa confabulación, confundido no confiaba en la confundida confabulación, que acababa de confabular. - me mira con una sonrisa irónica, antes de volver a ponerse a comer.

- Confuso confabulaba una confusa confabulación, confundido no confiaba en la confundida confabulación, que acababa de confabular.

¿He dicho que soy aficionada a los trabalenguas? Detiene el tenedor a medio camino de la boca y se me queda mirando entre fascinado, sorprendido y cansado de mis tonterías.

Me sonríe de medio lado y... nos pasamos así toda la cena. En realidad me lo estoy pasando bien. A continuado con unos cuantos trabalenguas mas y ha continuado con frases del tipo "Malfoy es el mejor" y cosas de esas. Luego ha pasado a chorradas tan grandes como: "soy un sapo pelirrojo", pensándose que no las iba a repetir si me insultaba a mi misma. Y ahora estamos en la fase de: vamos a decir frases obscenas para que la pelirroja no tenga el valor de repetirlas y se ponga roja de la vergüenza. Por cierto, los italianos nos miran alucinados.

- Anoche tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida pensando en ti - y me mira como las anteriores veces, esperando a que no lo repita. Creáis o no esta es una de las lights. Me inclino hacia él como si fuera a decirle un secreto. El hace lo mismo, extrañado.

- Anoche tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida pensando en ti - y esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, no lo digo con ironía, sino con absoluta convención, y susurrándoselo con una voz que se, que es de lo mas sensual. Y...¡no lo puedo creer¡¡SE HA PUESTO ROJO!

-Mira Weasley - carraspea¡se ha puesto nervioso! no-me-lo-puedo-creer - vamos a dejar este estúpido juegueci...

- ¡LEOOOOOO! - doy un triple salto desde mi silla hasta el pobre italiano que acabo de ver y me encaramo a él, ignorando las caras de todo el restaurante. ¡Es Leonardo¡mi amigo Leo!

-¿Ginny? - me separo lo justo para que me vea la cara - ¡Ginny! Que... que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí en Inglaterra...

-Este es mi país, tonto. Debería ser yo la que te preguntara eso¿no crees? –

Suelta una carcajada y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Si. Nuestra relación es muy liberal, algo así como "amigos con derecho a roce"

- Estaba buscando la mesa de la empresa Stewards... están haciendo negocios con...-

-¡Pero si es mi mesa! Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Cojo una silla de por ahí y siento a Leo de un empujón, bajo la mirada estupefacta de Malfoy. Rápidamente los italianos se ponen a hablar entre ellos, se ve que son de la misma empresa. ¡Que guay¡Leo está aquí!

- ¿Qué tal estás¿Tu vida¿Tus novias? - le suelto en un ingles acelerado.

Me mira, sonríe y me pide "un attimo per favore"... ¿A qué es adorable? Malfoy me mira con una ceja alzada.

- Es que hace siglos que no sé nada de ti... Sigues con aquella chica... como se llamaba... ¿Vittoria? Si, eso es. ¿Sigues con Vittoria¿Y tu familia¿Y tu trabajo¿Conseguiste empleo enseguida? - _Leo abre la boca para contestar, pero le ignoro. Estoy tan emocionada que voy dispará _- Buf, si yo te contara... mi madre me espantó a un ligue... luego me lié con un amigo de mi hermano... luego un chico monísimo me llevó borracha a casa... por esas fechas trabajé en...

Miro a Malfoy. No me apetece que sepa que subsistí a base de freír hamburguesas. Aparte que me está descuartizando con sus ojos grises... será mejor que presente "al intruso".

- Ejem... Malfoy... mira, este es Leonardo, un amigo - _al decir amigo levanta una ceja y lo mira de arriba a abajo _- y socio de la empresa esta de los italianos. Leo, este es mi jefe Draco Malfoy.

- Un placer Malfoy... - y le tiende la mano - no sabía que Ginny trabajaba en una de las mayores empresas de Inglaterra. Aunque no me extraña... es muy inteligente.

Ais, que mono es... ¿Y ese de que coño se ríe¡¿Que te visto, eh! No te tapes con la servilleta...

- El placer es mío.- lo que yo os diga, Malfoy será de todo, pero es educado hasta la medula.- Es casi una sorpresa tenerle entre nosotros, ya que sus compañeros me habían informado de que estaba reunido en Suiza para otro trato.

- Desde luego, pero he sido lo más rápido posible, para poder conocer al menos a la gente con la que mi empresa hace tratos. Mi opinión es que hay que conocer a la gente y confiar en ella si piensas trabajar con ella.- responde Leo mientras me hace un signo con la mano para que me tranquilizara.

-Yo también opino eso... si no conoces a alguien es muy difícil confiar en él y por lo tanto el trabajo se dificulta... ¿verdad, Malfoy? - y pestañeo inocentemente.

- Es que a veces ni siquiera las mentes más privilegiadas pueden entender la ineptitud de la gente.- me mira tan inocentemente como yo a él.

- Sobretodo si esas mentes de las que tu hablas son tan egocéntricas que no pueden ver mas allá de sus propias narices, ignorando así la gran creatividad y genialidad de sus trabajadores.

Leo, el único aparte de nosotros dos que habla inglés, nos mira alternativamente con los ojos entornados. Este chico es demasiado listo... y por su mirada se que me va tocar responder a sus mil preguntas cuando nos encontremos a solas...

- Como dijo Benjamin Disraeli: Ser consciente de la propia ignorancia es un gran paso hacia el saber.

Suelta tranquilamente mi jefe, antes de terminar su copa de vino.

- Y como dice mi madre: No busques donde sabes que no vas a encontrar - me cruzo de brazos y le hago una mueca. ¡Me saca de mis casillas!

- Aunque nunca creí que fuera a decir algo así, sabia mujer tu madre. Tengo que decir a mi favor, "Si bien buscas, encontrarás." Platón.

- ¡Y como digo yo: "No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo"! No puedes pretender buscar algo en alguien - _y recalco la palabra alguien_ - que se pasa el día intentando demostrarse a si mismo que es superior a otro alguien, sabiendo que los dos son iguales y que ¡ya no estamos en el colegio! - _buf... ya lo he soltado._

Alza una de sus cejas en un movimiento ya casi normal. Me mira fijamente.

- Lo peor de la ignorancia...es que... a medida que se prolonga, adquiere confianza.- me recita con su voz tranquila y pausada antes de levantarse, pedir disculpas e ir al servicio.

¡Aaaaarrrgggg! Lo mato, yo lo mato. Esto no se queda así. ¡Como puede estar tan sumamente tranquilo mientras yo estoy al borde de un ataque al corazón!

- Leo¿me disculpas? Voy a matar a alguien. Enseguida vuelvo...

A ver...¿donde están los servicios? Diviso una cabellera rubia platino y hacia allí que voy. Si os pensáis que me importa entrar en el aseo de caballeros es que no me conocéis... Si os contara lo que hice la ultima vez que entré en uno de estos... ejem.

- ¡Comadreja¿Qué coño haces aquí?- me pregunta entre sorprendido y molesto, muy molesto.

- Vengo a matarte.

Y lo digo tan tranquilamente que me he asustado hasta yo. Malfoy me mira unos segundos decidiendo entre reírse o sacar la varita.

- Quiero decir... ¡Estoy hasta el moño de que me dejes con la palabra en la boca! Que te crees el ombligo del mundo¿o qué¿Y eso de ahí fuera que ha sido¿Era necesario que empezaras a insultarme delante de Leo?

Un señor que hay por aquí se me queda mirando

- ¿Y usted que mira! – le grito y sale escopetado

- Perdona, no es mi culpa si la gente se hace ideas diferentes de ti solo porque llevas un escote que llega hasta el suelo, más propio de una mujer de moral distraída que de una señorita,... "Es muy inteligente" - acaba de imitar a la perfección el acento italiano de Leo.- Por favor.

- Mira niño - omitamos el hecho de que es mayor que yo - insúltame a mi si quieres, total, ya me he acostumbrado. Pero no lo hagas con Leo, es mi mejor amigo y además... es muy ruin insultar a alguien que no está presente y por lo tanto no se puede defender. Eso es rastrero hasta para ti.

- Tómalo como quieras, yo no insulto a tu _amiguito_... Solo constato el hecho de que vas de _femme fatal_ por la vida y que la gente se deja engatusar por tus estúpidas caritas de niña buena, cuando solo eres una trepa más.

-Vaya - y me río de lo mas a gusto dejando a Malfoy pensando donde esta el chiste - veo que se te han acabado los buenos argumentos en mi contra. Ahora te dedicas a insultar mi imagen. Pues para que lo sepas, no voy de _femme fatale_, solo me gusta arreglarme, como bien debería saber cierto Sly que se gastó media fortuna familiar en gomina los dos primeros años de colegio - _Aprieta los puños. Esto va bien_ - Y en cuanto a mi carita de niña buena... cada uno explota sus cualidades. ¿Por que no tendría que aprovechar lo que Dios me ha dado, eh?

- Mira niña.

Se pasa una mano por su pelo más o menos largo, cortado a capas, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo brillante y precioso que es... ¡Ginny! Que no es el momento... Esos ojos... Esos labios... ¡Ginny!

- De una, no es que no tenga más argumentos, pero como parece que a ti no te da para más que para eso... Si no tuviera que hacerte entender las cosas y las entendieses por ti misma... No habría problemas.

¡Será¡Será! Desgraciado...

- ¡Oh! Y... si vas a "aprovechar lo que Dios te ha dado", por favor, que sea lejos de mi... Que acabo de cenar, y se me indigesta.

Me sonríe y me lanza un beso al aire, antes de salir del baño.

Sé que soy repetitiva pero...¡Será desgraciado hijo de su madre¿Qué se cree, eh? Seguro que piensa que el universo gira en torno a él. Ja. Mira, es que me parto. Y encima siempre tiene que tener la última palabra... va de culto por la vida. Claro, como sus papis se lo pagaban todo... Pues me gustaría saber que hace ahora solo con cuatro italianos en la mesa. Ves, en el fondo me necesita aunque no lo admita. Solo por aguantarle me tendrían que dar la mitad del cielo... la otra mitad la tendrá su madre, probablemente, porque parir ese cabezón... ¿y este hombre porque me mira tan mal exactamente? Anda! Si es un camarero... ¿Pero qué dice? Mira guapo yo de francés poco¿eh?

- Disculpe pero es que no le entiendo... - el _maître _rueda los ojos y me suelta...

- Que salga del baño de hombres, pervertida

Estupendo. Ahora cuando llegue a la mesa tendré que explicar porque he decidido conjuntar mi cara con mi pelo...

¡Esto ha sido una tortura! Merlín, tuve que hacer algo muy malo en mi anterior vida, porque en esta no he hecho nada que justifique este martirio. ¡Qué hombre! Claro como Leo si que habla inglés, cuando he vuelto a la mesa, los hombres estaban en plena charla sobre Quidditch y el inminente mundial. Hemos estado "charlando" un poco sobre ello, más bien, Malfoy ha estado hablando con Leo... Entusiasmados los dos, mientras yo, intentaba hablar con los italianos que pasaban de mi, absorbidos por la conversación de sus compañeros de sexo. ¡Qué aburrimiento!

Pero bueno, tampoco a durado tanto, tras tres horas más, Leo y yo, hemos ido a casa. Es que en realidad... El pobre hombre no se iba a quedar en un hotel, teniendo una casa... Para que gastar dinero a lo tonto... Claro, que como solo hay dos habitaciones en el apartamento, pues... Hemos tenido que compartir cama, de verdad... ¡Qué sacrificio! Eso si, como se suele decir, no hay mal que por bien no venga... Leo sigue igual de increíble que siempre. Mañana estaré muerta, pero es lo que hay "noches alegres, mañanas tristes".

* * *

- ¡Weasley! 38155.- eso es mi querido jefe.

¿Os acordáis? Me amenazo con hacerme la vida imposible. Y he aprendido algo, los Slytherin cumplen su palabra. Y bien que la cumplen. Llevo una semana hecha polvo. Y todo porque al niño se le ha ocurrido ordenar y revisar todos los casos de negociación con el extranjero de la empresa... En los últimos 10 años. ¡Me cago en él! Sé que lo está disfrutando y tanto que lo está disfrutando. El muy... muy... muy él. Grrrrrrrrrrr. Menos mal que mis charlas con Rachel impiden que me vuelva loca estás 8 horas. Eso y que me ayuda con el trabajo que tengo que hacer: resúmenes sobre los clientes y sus comportamientos delante de un trato. Es que ella ha tratado muchos de esos casos, y sabe como han transcurrido.

- ¡Comadreja!

- ¿Qué quieres! – le gritó yo de mala manera, mientras busco en el desastre de mi mesa el expediente que me ha pedido.

- ¡Baja esos humos, niña! Y date prisa, el 38155 era para ayer...

Al fin encuentro un pergamino arrugado debajo de una taza de café. Lo cojo, me asomo a su despacho y lo planto encima de la mesa.

- Aquí tienes el puto 38155. ¿Quiere algo más el señorito¿Un café¿Un té¿Un cerebro que funcione?

- En realidad, ahora que lo dices, un té helado, gracias por ofrecerte. No sabía que eras tan atenta.- me responde, mientras lee el pergamino y anota ciertas cosas en un cuaderno.

¿Cómo puede tener el escritorio tan ordenado¡Es mortal!

- Marchando un té para el huroncillo... - noto su mirada de asesino en serie en la nuca, pero me da igual. ya estoy acostumbrada.

No os penséis que voy a por el té porque me ha venido un ataque de generosidad, noooo. Es que así me tomo yo una valeriana, porque de verdad...

- Weasley, con limón y sin azúcar, por favor.

Entonces yo me paro en la puerta. Y me giro lentamente. Y abro mucho los ojos. Y Malfoy me mira con cara de que-te-pasa-a-ti-ahora...

- No me lo puedo creer...

- ¿El qué¿Tu lentitud?

- No. Has dicho "por favor"... ¡y sin ironías! - me seco una lagrimilla inexistente - ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti! - y me largo corriendo entre risas, básicamente porque me acaba de lanzar una miniatura de la "Venus de Milo" a la cabeza.

Cuando vuelvo con un gran baso de liquido amarillento, y se lo dejo encima del escritorio me dice:

- Gracias, Weasley... En realidad, entiendo que te sorprenda que la gente sea educada, tan acostumbrada estás a la barbarie de tu entorno... Puedes retirarte.

- Vamos hurón, no seas tan cínico. Admite que ya no te caigo tan mal -

En realidad hemos avanzado en nuestra "relación". Yo no intentamos matarnos cada vez que nos vemos, y nuestro insultos han evolucionado de "voy a hundirlo/a en la miseria" a "voy a demostrar que soy superior intelectualmente", lo cual creáis o no, es un avance.

- Comadreja, no te pagan por juzgar la relación que mantienes con tu jefe, más bien por hacer el trabajo que te manda tu jefe. Estás tardando.

- Yo también te quiero - le lanzo un beso y me vuelvo a mi escritorio.

Y cuando me siento, le oigo decir:

- ¡Ya lo sé!

Cualquiera que nos viera... un momento estamos intentando sacarnos los ojos y al minuto siguiente estamos bromeando (Sí, lo de antes eran bromas, aunque no lo parezca. Hay que entender el sentido del humor del Sly). En fin... a ver si acabo rápido que tengo ganas de llegar a casa. ¡No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo que Leo estará aquí!

-¿Ginny? - me giro extrañada al oír mi nombre. Es que en la empresa solo me llama así Rachel, para los demás soy "señorita Weasley" o "comadreja". ¡Pero si es...!

- ¡Leo¿Que haces aquí¡Menuda sorpresa¿Pues me acabas de alegrar el día sabes? - se acerca a mí y arrugo la nariz - ¿por que llevas tus maletas en la mano?

-Lo siento Ginny, pero tengo que irme ya a Italia. No sabes lo bien que me lo he pasado estos días - y me mira con fuego saliéndole de los ojos mientras me recorre de arriba abajo. Yo me estremezco - pero tengo que trabajar.

-Y dime...¿te vas muy pronto? - me muerdo el labio inferior y le sonrío coqueta. El se acerca a mí y me rodea con sus brazos por la cintura. Noto como si me electrificaran cuando empieza a besarme el cuello - deduzco que no.

Me sube de un empujón al escritorio, quedándome sentada y con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas. Dios, si no para ahora, yo no me hago responsable si profanamos estos documentos.

- ¿Pero que...? - oigo una voz lejana, mientras Leo se ocupa de meter sus manos debajo de mi falda.

Paso ampliamente de esa voz, ya que estoy demasiado ocupada en despasarle los pantalones a Leo para ir al "asunto". Me oigo gemir cuando su boca se detiene en mi oreja.

- ¡WEASLEEEEEY¿¿¿¿Que se supone que haces?

Jo-der. Malfoy. En la puerta. Con cara de "me crié entre mortifagos. Recuérdalo". Leo y yo apunto de... eso... encima de mi escritorio. No, encima de mi escritorio no. Encima se los documentos de Malfoy. Esto es muy malo. Leo se recoloca rápidamente, murmura una disculpa y sale escopetado. Genial. Sola ante el peligro.

Sonrió tranquilamente, mientras me rehago la coleta.

- ¿Tú crees que es un comportamiento adecuado esto que...!

Ginny llamando a cerebro, desconecta, que este tío es un pesado. Es que tenía que llegar justo en el momento en el que las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes... ¡Qué bueno está Leo, por Merlín! Tendré que ir a Italia más seguido, ya ni me acordaba de lo bien que lo pasaba... Es que aunque no hay amor, creerme saltan las chispas de pasión. Vale, esto ha sonado un poco mal, pero es que es la verdad... Es un buen amigo y tiene una _maestría_, que... Ya me gustaría a mi tenerle a mano siempre... Aunque es mejor tenerlo por momento... ¿Os imagináis que me llego a cansar de él¡No! No creo, eso nunca... Jajajajajajaja. Parezco una pervertida... Es que en realidad lo soy. Creo que el sonrojo que ha adquirido mi cara ahora mismo hace que Malfoy crea que le estoy escuchando. Ja. Escuchando. Yo haría que esa boquita hiciera muchas otras cosas más que hablar... De hecho, se me están ocurriendo unas ideas que me gustaría poner en practica... Mmmmm, esos labios finos y rojos. ¡Ginny!

¿A quién quiero engañar? Si está para comérselo. Será que el ser Gryffindor me hace ser una temeraria, nadie en su sano juicio querría algo con este hombre... Eso si, porque no le han visto el culo, seguro...

- ... ¿Entiendes? – me grita mi jefe.

- ¿Eh? Claro, acabo de entenderlo todo: necesito un trío.

¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Pues al parecer si. Que monos estamos los dos. Así, con este naranja butano en la cara.

¿He dicho que necesito un trío? Pues la verdad es que no estaría nada mal...¡Pero que digo? Es por culpa de Leo y de mis estúpidas hormonas, que van más salidas que un cohete. Y este se ha puesto a hablar otra vez, pero con más decibelios. Eso si, sigo sin enterarme de nada. Gesticula mucho...mmmm... esa habilidad con la manos debería verla yo en otra situación...¡Eeeh! Para el carro Ginebra Weasley. Esto está pasándose de castaño oscuro.

- ...loca, completamente loca.

-¿Lo dices por mi? - y me recoloco la falda, que ya va siendo hora.

¿Pero este que está mirando¡Coño! Mi blusa... Joder... Qué mal, qué mal... ¿Cuándo se ha desabrochado hasta abajo?

- Claro que lo digo por ti, insensata.- dice pero con más tranquilidad demasiado ocupado observando mis... mmm... pechos.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme como si fuera un plato de carne y llevaras un mes en ayunas? -

Básicamente porque mi cerebro me está enviando unas imágenes que están haciendo que me replantee eso de arrancarle la ropa a mordisco y borrarle los lunares a lamentones.

Parece medio reaccionar, eso si, me parece que su charla a terminado, porque se acerca lentamente a mi. Muy lenta y sugestivamente. ¿Pero qué va a hacer? Más le vale quitar esa mirada, pero ya... ¡Mamá! Créeme, no fui yo, fueron mis hormonas, digo... Si no vivo después de lo que voy a hacer en este momento... Se acerca aun más, ya me tiene arrinconada contra el escritorio, sus piernas me bloquean la salida. Me mira fijamente con una mirada de deseo que hace que me estremezca y se acerca aun más, me pone la boca justo al lado de mi oreja y me susurra con la voz ronca:

- No me provoques, Ginny, si no quieres que reaccione en consecuencia.

Y se despega de mi, sale escopeteado hacia vete tú a saber donde.

Merlín del amor hermoso. ¡Qué sofoco! Necesito agua fría, pero YA. Este hombre no puede ir así por la vida, provocando a la gente. Que luego pasa lo que pasa. Por ejemplo esto: que me este gastando el sueldo en vasitos de agua en la máquina del café. Uno me lo bebo y con el siguiente me empapo el cuello y la cara. Necesito recuperar mi temperatura habitual.

- ¿Ginny¿Te encuentras bien? Mira que estas revolucionando al sector masculino de esta planta.

Dejo de mojarme y me giro a Rachel, que me mira alucinada. Me asomó por detrás de la máquina y veo como tooooodos los tíos me miran con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Y con los reflejos de una buscadora, me giro y cojo a Rachel del cuello de la camisa, susurrándole como un maníaca.

-Rachel, ayúdame. ¡Estoy enferma!

-¿Por qué¿Que te pasa? - la miro como una loca y la zarandeo.

-Estoy enferma... soy una salida sexual. Me imagino a mi jefe desnudo encima de mi escritorio mientras me echa la bronca porque me ha pillado con un amigo encima del susodicho escritorio a puntito de tirármelo... Eso no debe ser normal. Rachel¿sabes lo que te estoy diciendo? Me imagino a mi jefe haciendome cosas que considero que atentan contra la moralidad de cualquier persona.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - me pregunta con los ojos desorbitados.

- Draco Malfoy, enemigo natural de mi familia, me aparece en la cabeza como su madre lo trajo al mundo resoplando encima de mí...¿Quieres mas detalles? Porque te los puedo dar, créeme. Tengo un cerebro de lo más pervertido.

- Pero... Ginny, tú lo odias.- ahora es ella la que me sujeta la camisa, en realidad está terminando de abrocharmela bien.

- ¡Ese es el problema! Si le odio... porque me apetece tirármelo cada vez que lo veo, eh? Eso es que estoy enferma porque si no, no me lo explico. Llevo una semana en la cama con Leo, cualquiera diría que tengo la lujuria un poco disminuida¿verdad? Pues noooo, la condenada se dedica a demostrarme que sigue ahí, tan fresca.

- Ginny... ¿Has pensado en ir al psicólogo? O bueno quizás al sexólogo...

Me dice y se queda tan ancha, mientras me lanza un hechizo de secado a la camisa, para desgracia de los salidos de compañeros de empresa que tengo. La miro mal unos momentos. Luego decido que es buena idea. Lo del psicólogo. No necesito consejos de ningún sexólogo.

* * *

Me presento en el despacho del psicólogo de la empresa, que se supone que está aquí para solucionar casos de estrés, no casos de ataques hormonales. Llamo y un hombre me abre la puerta. Y sonríe de forma feliz. No me gusta eso.

- ¿Eres Ginny, verdad? Pasa, pasa, que vamos a hacer una terapia en pareja.

¿Pero qué dice este hombre? Me coge del brazo y me hace pasar. Y me indica una silla situada enfrente de su escritorio y al lado de...

- ¿Hurón¡Yo me voy de aquí!

- No, mujer. Si por mí quédate...

- Que no, que no. Que yo me voy - intento huir, pero el psicólogo me vuelve a coger y me sienta en la silla.

- ¿A ver, que relación creen ustedes que están manteniendo?

- Profesional.- decimos los dos precipitadamente y a la vez.

El psicólogo sonríe y apunta varias cosas en su libreta.

- ¿Profesional, dicen? Interesante...

- ¿Qué se supone que es interesante¿Que mantengamos una actitud profesional? Pues yo no le encuentro nada interesante... y menos con este de jefe - y le señalo con la mano, sin mirarle, que tengo miedo de que las hormonas se tiren encima de él.

- Y decían que se conocen desde la escuela... ¿Me equivoco?

Pero este que se ha creído que es, pasa de mi como si no hubiera hablado, eso si, no para de anotar cosas... Y me pone francamente muy nerviosa.

- Perdone... ¿Cómo que este de jefe? Mucha suerte tienes de que sea tu jefe, comadreja.

- Tengo tanta suerte que no me pongo a bailar encima de la mesa porque llevo tacones, no te jode - y el tipo este sigue apuntando cosas como un frenético.

- Me encanta la consideración que muestras hacia mi persona, niña.- me responde con sus ojos grises totalmente chispeantes, si hubiera madera por aquí, seguro que ya se habría iniciado un incendio...

- ¿Y que tipo de relación mantenían en el colegio? - parece que nos ignora...

- Pues de compañeros... - y lo suelta tan feliz...

- Oye perdona, que eso no es así...

- ¿Ah, no? pues dime tu que relación teníamos, porque yo no me acuerdo... - el psicólogo me mira impaciente porque le cuente alguna historia de amor frustrado o algo así.

- Pues mira, para empezar tu padre intentó asesinarme cuando estaba en primero. Luego te pasaste seis años metiéndote con mis amigos y mi familia. y por si fuera poco, cuando empecé a salir con Harry, nos hiciste la vida imposible. Ya ves, una relación de compañeros - me parece que el psicólogo ha dado un gritito de alegría y se ha puesto a escribir de una forma que hasta me da miedo.

- Perdona, pero yo no me hago responsable de que mi padre te quisiera matar, de hecho, seguramente nos habría ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza al mundo si lo hubiera logrado. Aparte de que no es su culpa si tu eras (y no sé hasta que punto no sigues siendo) un niña de mamá estúpidamente influenciable.

Cuando parece que voy a saltar encima de él para arrancarle los ojos con las uñas, el psicólogo interviene poniendo paz.

- ¿Y pueden aclararme que es lo que ha ocurrido hoy exactamente?

Abro la boca para inventarme cualquier cosa cuando Malfoy se me adelanta...

- Verá, la irresponsable, salida y pervertida de mi asistente, se ha traído el "trabajito de casa" a la oficina... Para que me entienda en palabras menos finas pero más claras: ha estado a punto de follarse a un tío encima del escritorio de la oficina.

¡Qué mal suena eso¡Si es que es un insensible!

- ¡Oye! Que yo no he estado a punto de follarme a nadie - encarna las cejas con un gesto muy irónico - Bueno vale, sí. ¡Pero no lo digas así que me haces sentir una prostituta! Y que a usted le quede claro que yo este tipo de cosas no las suelo hacer - el tipo este tacha una cosa en su libreta. Será grrrr.

- Eso quizá se deba a que hace mucho tiempo que usted no... - el psicólogo se pone rojo. Le hago un gesto con las manos para indicarle que lo he entendido - y bueno, esa falta de "actividad sexual" puede hacer que cometa esas imprudencias. ¿Desde cuando no mantenía relaciones sexuales? - y mantiene la pluma a escasos centímetros del pergamino esperando mi respuesta. Malfoy también me mira. Y voy yo, y suelto:

- ¿Qué hora es? - Malfoy parece que está a punto de atragantarse.

- Pu... pues las 2 del mediodía...

- ¡Ah! Entonces hace ocho horas... - y sonrío de lo más feliz. Es que esta mañana a las seis nos hemos despertado como Merlín manda.

- ¿Per... Perdón? - me pregunta el psicólogo con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

- Ocho horas... Ya sabe, esta mañana a las 6...

- Pero eso es un hecho puntual¿no?

- De está ultima semana, mejor dicho.

Quizás debería haberme callado, los dos me miran como si fuera una maquina del sexo... Y aunque lo de Malfoy, apenas me molesta, de hecho, casi me halaga... El psicólogo este...

- Bueno pues... - y se sube las gafas - ... eso debe ser que el chico con el que estuvo no le dejó satisfecha, por eso intentó esta mañana...

- Disculpe, pero el chico de las 6 y el del escritorio eran el mismo... ¡y si me deja satisfecha, usted que se cree! - Malfoy está flipando en colores y en estereo, el psicólogo está bastante azorado, la verdad.

- ¿Usted no tiene nada que decir? - y mira a Malfoy, que se pone recto en su silla.

- ¿Acerca de su vida sexual¿O de la mía? - pregunta guardando toda la compostura.

- De la tuya, de la tuya -

Esa he sido yo. ¿Se me ha notado demasiado entusiasmada?

Pasa de mi y mira fijamente al psicólogo que dice:

- De la suya.

No, si lo que yo os diga, este más que psicólogo es cotilla de la empresa.

- Veamos, estamos a martes... Pues antes de ayer... Pansy me invitó a una de sus fiestas...

- ¿La Parkinson monta orgías? - toma ya. Que sutil y fina soy¿eh? Lo siento, pero estoy aun en estado post-ataque de lujuría.

- Exactamente... Aunque bueno, Pansy tuvo mucha consideración conmigo, era el aniversario del fin de nuestro compromiso... Fui él unico hombre... - pone una cara que expresa todo lo que no va a decir con palabras por puro decoro.

- Eres un... pervertido - iba a decir desconsiderado. ¡Mira que no invitarme!

Alza una ceja entre divertido y soñador. Y me suelta sin ningún tipo de problema:

- Tranquila, el año que viene le diré que te invite para que conozcas por fin lo que es un hombre de verdad.

- Perdona chato, pero yo ya sé lo que es un hombre de verdad. Y no creo que tu estés dentro de esa categoría

¿Porque mi cerebro piensa exactamente lo contrario de lo que acabo de decir? Se ríe como si lo que acabo de decir fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

Mientras el psicólogo ha dejado de escribir para observar alucinado nuestra conversación.

- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

- Qué si no fuera porque te he visto con Leo, juraría que eres más virgen que otra cosa... Y desde luego, no has conocido a un hombre como yo, eso te lo aseguro.

-Punto numero uno: lo de que no haya conocido a un hombre como tú podemos discutirlo. Punto numero dos: créeme cuando te digo esto - me reclino hacia él y le suelto - ir por ahí aparentando que eres virgen es la mejor arma que una chica puede utilizar - y arrugo la nariz en un gesto coqueto e infantil, dejando bastante descolocados a los hombres de la habitación.

- Claro, si tu objetivo es ir atrayendo a todo sensiblon, medio impotente del planeta.- me responde con una naturalidad que me descoloca a mi.

-¿Pero que dices? - y me toco la sien para indicarle que si está loco o que - tú que sabrás de los chicos con los que he estado...

- Conozco al primero con el que has estado y me basta y me sobra para juzgar a tu prototipo de tío ideal... Y no es muy alentador.- me responde, ya se ha tranquilizado del todo, vuelve a ser él, totalmente

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Harry? Es que me acosté con Harry Potter, sabe usted - y se lo digo al psicólogo, para que reconozca mis méritos.

El pobre hombre solo asiente. Esta demasiando impresionado con nuestras vidas sexuales.

- ¿Contra Potter? Es enemistad natural... El me rechazó y yo le rechazo, usted, no hace falta que apunte eso... Ya sé lo que pasa, lo tengo superado... Y tú, me dirás que Potter es un Don Juan y es muy espabilado... ¡Por favor! Si se dio cuenta de que existías después de 7 años...

- ¿Celoso?

- No, pero para cuando él se dio cuenta de que existías, yo ya había estado con todo mi curso, el superior... Y el tuyo... De hecho con todas menos contigo... Nunca me has atraído mucho¿sabes?... Quizás tu amiga la lunática no te lo ha dicho, pero estuve con ella también.

- ¿Estuviste con Luna¿¿Y porqué no me lo ha dicho? Será cabrona y traidora y rastrera y... ¡Deje de apuntar eso! - el pobre psicólogo deja la pluma quieta y asiente como quien lo hace con un loco - Y a mí que más me da que te tiraras a medio Hogwarts¿eh? Ya ves tú...

- Hombre, muy igual no te tiene que dar... Viendo tu reacción.- me responde con una de sus expresiones seductoras.

- Bueno, yo creo que esta...mmm...¿terapia? - Malfoy y yo miramos al hombre este como si lo viéramos por primera vez - Ya ha terminado por hoy. Si quieren venir la semana que viene...

- ¿Y cómo que ha terminado?

- Mis horas de consulta han acabado, me pagan por estar hasta las dos y media... De hecho, tendría que cobrarles estos diez minutos de más...

- ¿Diez qué? Además de que cotillea nuestra vida sexual... ¡Tendrá morro! - le suelto yo de mal modo.

Nos levantamos de lo más ofendidos y nos vamos hacia la salida.

- Me voy a comer, hurón.

- Lo mismo digo, comadreja.

Y claro, el problema fundamental es que comemos en el mismo sitio: la cafetería. Y hemos ido en paralelo pero lo más alejados que hemos podido el uno del otro hasta allí. Consecuencia: la gente se nos quedaba mirando, como si estuviéramos locos. Aunque en realidad, me estoy empezando a plantear el admitir que lo estoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Titulo: "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

Autoras: Aliena88 & MiRuG

_Summary: Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

Disclaimer : Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

Nota de las Autoras: Hemos tenido problemas técnicos y los exámenes nos han dejado muy poco tiempo para hablar y escribir un ratillo, sin embargo, algo más tarde que de costumbre, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Por otra parte muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, pero en especial a "Clau" y a "Ruben Estebanez" por tantos reviews! Muchas gracias. En fin, os dejamos con el nuevo capitulo y esperamos que os guste.

* * *

Capitulo 7:

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Vamos, Gin, no es para tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto¡¡Qué amiga! Gracias por confiar en mi.

- Por favor, Ginebra, solo fue un rollo adolescente, no es como si la vida me fuera en ello.

- ¿Rollo adolescente?

- Si, un revolcón.

- ¡Pero si entonces nuestra vida sexual era nula!

- Habla por ti.- me responde Luna con toda la cara del mundo, antes de sacarme la lengua.

- ¡Serás... serás... serás... no tengo palabras para definirte!

- Te llego a decir que me tiré a Malfoy y no paras de reírte en un año. Además, con lo bueno que estaba, como para desaprovechar la ocasión.

En eso también lleva razón, pero... ¡Tenía que habérmelo dicho!

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! Si hubieras sido una buena amiga me lo hubieras contado para probarlo yo también. No se puede monopolizar así a un hombre. Debes compartir con el resto de las mujeres...

- Si, ya claro... Ginny-estoy-loca-por-Harry-Potter-Weasley (y soy virgen y purísima) teniendo revolcones de una noche con Draco Malfoy. Por favor, Gin, por favor. -me responde ella mientras termina su taza de té.

- A ver guapa, que hubiera hecho una excepción - ella enarca una ceja muy a lo Malfoy. La señalo con un dedo acusatoriamente - ¡Se te han pegado sus gestos y todo¿Seguro que solo te acostaste una vez con él? Y se sincera...

- ¿Te pregunto yo cuantas veces te acostaste con mi novio? (Eso si, dejando de lado que lo sé todo de pe a pa) -me pregunta ella a la defensiva.

- No es lo mismo. - y tengo la decencia de sonrojarme - Yo no sabía que rompería con Harry y que luego tú ibas a salir con él. No tengo ojo interior¿sabes? Venga, respóndeme - apoyo las palmas de las manos en la mesa y me inclino hacia ella - ¿Cuántas veces te lo hiciste con él?

- No es algo a lo que pienso responder.

Vale. Hacerse la dura no funciona. Pasemos al plan B. Me situó detrás de ella y la rodeo con los brazos apoyando mi cara en su hombro.

- Vengaaaaa. Porfi Luna dímelo. ¿Qué te cuesta? Somos amigas¿no? Yo te lo cuento todo...

- No te obligo a que lo hagas.- lo dice totalmente seria, pero algo en sus ojos brilla.- Está bien, está bien... En realidad no llevé la cuenta.

- ¿Qué no llevaste la c...¡Merlín! - me aparto de ella de un salto mirándola alucinada - ¿Quieres decir que mientras yo me mortificaba para llamar una mínima atención de Harry tu estabas por ahí trajinándote a Malfoy¡¿¡Pero porqué soy tan ingenua!

- Creo que has entendido el concepto.- me dice intentando no reírse.- Bueno, Malfoy y yo nunca hemos tenido nada serio, pero hubo una época en la que... yo si que digo¡Merlín!...

- Luna por favor, atiéndeme bien un momento - cojo aire - ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo por jefe a un tío buenísimo (con el que últimamente desnudo más veces de las que debería) y que además es bueno en la cama¡¡¡Eso no me ayuda!

- Hasta que no lo pruebas no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo... Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es imaginártelo, pero eso supera la imaginación...

- No me digas eso... - me paso las manos por el pelo muy nerviosa - ... que me falta esto - y separo los dedos un poquito - para saltar encima de él en la oficina. Sabes, ya no quiero seguir escuchando nada más...

- Y yo que como buena amiga pensaba darte algunos detalles... pero bueno... si insistes en que no quieres...- me dice con un tono algo ausente.

Me muerdo las uñas. La Ginny lujuriosa que me ha poseído estos últimos días puede más que yo y cogiendo aire asiento con la cabeza, esperando que Luna entienda mi gesto. No estoy yo ahora como para pronunciar nada...

- Quizás te sorprenda un poco...- se sonroja notablemente y da un sorbo al liquido que no hay en la taza.- Con Malfoy es con el que descubrí que es lo que era ser una mujer... Descubrí que somos multiorgasmicas... De verdad, la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Noto como le da un escalofrió que no sé como interpretar.

- Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Que la gente siga diciendo que el sexo sin amor excita menos... Pero... Créeme, Malfoy puede hacer de todo menos ser poco excitante.

Después de recuperarme del electro shock que ha recibido mi cerebro he llegado a una conclusión...

- Decidido. A partir de mañana voy a ir a saco a por Draco Malfoy. Pero que sepas que solo me interesa sexualmente.

Me mira fijamente y se echa a reír. Segundos después me empiezo a carcajear yo también aunque no sé porque, si por seguir a Luna que tiene una risa muy contagiosa o por los nervios. Debe ser un poco de las dos cosas, porque ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué me pongo mañana? Porque tendré que ir diferente... Me parece que mañana voy a tener que madrugar más de lo normal...

* * *

Esto no es normal. Aunque hace tiempo que la palabra normal salió de mi vida... me he levantado a las 5 y media de la mañana. ¿Qué persona humana hace eso si entra a trabajar a las 8¿eh? Solo una desequilibrada mental como yo. Pero es que no se que ponerme...

A ver... tengo que ser sutil, como bien me recuerda el cada vez que me ofusco y lanzo las cosas al suelo en medio de una de mis rabietas infantiles. Así que nada de escotes hasta el ombligo ni de faldas demasiado cortas.

Veamos... este vestido descartado. Y este. Y este también. Y estoy tres también... me estoy planteando seriamente el ir en pijama.

Después de revolver todo mi vestuario, he encontrado el vestido perfecto. Es en su mayoría verde (para que vea que apoyo a Slytherin, aunque sea mentira, claro), y el escote tiene forma de bikini, por lo que no enseño nada, pero dejo entrever dos ligeras curvitas, jijiji. Y de largo es un poco por encima de las rodillas, nada exagerado... no es por tirarme flores, pero voy perfecta.

¿Colorete rosita? Si, me da ese aire angelical tan sexy. Bueno, creo que ya estoy. Ginebra Weasley Prewett, te has marcado un objetivo y por el orgullo y honor de la familia pelirroja que tienes y por el mismísimo orgullo de la casa Gryffindor, lo cumplirás.

- ¿Gin?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A trabajar.

¿Por qué me mira con esa cara rara de entre "no sé si reírme o felicitarte"?

- Que te vaya bien. Yo no vendré a cenar.- le hago un movimiento con la cabeza, mientras me echo el gloss, para preguntarle la causa.- Ya sabes, Harry.

-Yo tampoco cenaré aquí - observo fascinada mi reflejo: pero que buena estoy. De refilón veo como Luna encarna una ceja (estoy empezando a odiar ese gesto tan Malfoy) - pues si, he quedado con alguien, es solo un poco de sana diversión. No lo conoces - me apresuro a decir antes que me pregunte, básicamente porque todo es mentira.

Es que joder, Luna tiene un novio perfecto (si lo sabré yo, que lo he probado) que la lleva a cenar a sitios caros y luego a pasar la noche en alguna suite. Y yo... ejem... tendré que fardar un poco, aunque sea con un rollo imaginario

- Ciao Lunita. Me voy - le lanzo un beso desde la puerta - ¡Ah! Usad protección. No quiero ser madrina dentro de nueve meses - e ignorando el zapatazo que ha intentado pegarme me marcho feliz a mi oficina, a ver si me ligo a Draco (habrá que empezar a llamarlo por el nombre¿no? Porque si me lo quiero tirar... no queda muy bien eso de los apellidos).

Como Draco aún no se ha dignado a aparecer por aquí, me estoy dedicando a adoptar posturas sexies sobre mi silla pero que no sean muy evidentes (recordad que mi jefe es fan de la sutilidad). Vamos a ver... si cruzo así las piernas y me apoyo con un codo en la mesa mientras curvo la espalda... ¡Aaaaaaaah! Vale, esa postura no es buena, básicamente porque acabas de cabeza al suelo. ¿Porqué todo me pasa a mi!

-Vaya comadreja, no sabía que me quisieras tanto como para recibirme postrada en el suelo.

No por favor. Levanto la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa y... si señoras y señores, Ginny Weasley espatarrada por el suelo a los pies de Draco-que-cabrón-soy Malfoy. Me incorporo como si esto fuera normal en mí (que lo es) y ignoro su "saludo de buenos dias". Pero que bueno está este hombre. Lleva unos pantalones negros que le quedan de muerte (y que seguramente le marcarán el culo de una forma que...mmmmmm) y una camisa negra también, que por supuesto, también le queda divinamente. Venga Ginny, di algo...

- ¡Pero que Slytherin has venido hoy!

- ¿Estamos daltónicas últimamente, Comadreja?

-¿Hein? - atino a decir. Comprendedme, aun estoy golpeándome mentalmente por la subnormalidad que he soltado.

- Voy de azul marino.- me responde mientras se estira uno de los puños que está ribeteado en azul cielo.

- No si yo lo decía por... - busco, sin el menor resultado, algo verde, negro o plata en todo su ser. Mierda - ¿Qué buen día ha salido hoy, verdad!

- Habría salido mucho mejor si no hicieras prueba de tu sabiduría desde primera hora de mañana.- me dice mientras se encamina hacia su oficina, después de haber cogido un fajo de cartas de encima de mi mesa.

¿Pero por que soy tan tonta? Vamos a ignorar su super sarcasmo, que hoy tengo que evitar insultarle (después de esto tendrán que darme la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Otra, quiero decir. Porque tengo la de la lucha contra... bueno que me desvío). Correteo hasta ponerme a su altura.

-Y dime¿qué tengo que hacer?

- ¿Perderte? - me sugiere con una ceja levantada. Me giro totalmente ofendida y empiezo a andar hacia la puerta.- ¡Weasley! Era broma... Si mal no recuerdo, deberías sacar todos los apuntes que tenemos sobre _Financias Regire S.L_. ... Tenemos que hacer un acuerdo entre la empresa y uno de los empleados. No te lo he dicho antes, porque mi padrino me traspasó el caso ayer, después de que te fueras. La reunión es mañana a las 2 de la tarde.

* * *

Se podría decir que el día ha mejorado. Se podría decir. Resulta que el padrino de Draco ha decidido que mañana cerremos el puto contrato y claro, como no tenemos nada echo¿qué nos toca hacer? Exacto, horas extras. Y aquí estoy yo, en el suelo rodeada de miles de papeles, documentos y demás impresos mientras intento ordenar datos como una loca. Yo es que en el suelo trabajo mejor¿sabéis?... Yo creo que es porque de pequeñita me tocaba hacer los deberes en el suelo por eso de que en mi casa éramos tropecientos mil y solo habían dos mesas. Pero bueno, que me vuelvo a desviar... Lo que quería contaros es que he perdido toda la sutileza que he ido almacenando a lo largo del día. Mi pelo, que estaba perfecto, ha acabado echo una boñiga roja y mi maquillaje ha decidido que esta mejor embadurnado por mis mejillas que en su sitio, por lo que me he tenido que desmaquillar con un golpe de varita.

Pero bueno, lo que si que puedo decir es que Draco Malfoy, empieza a ser amigable, lo que ya es un gran avance. Ahora mismo está igual de despatarrado que yo (eso si, con mucha más elegancia) y ordenando papeles. Cualquiera diría que empiezo a caerle bien. Aunque seguramente será el hecho de que el trabajo es muy importante para él, lo sé.

- ¿Weasley, quieres tomar algo?

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Tengo pinta de bromear?

Le miro indecisa... No creía que viviría para ver el día en el que Draco Malfoy fuera considerado hacia mi persona.

- ¿Un batido de chocolate?

¿Qué queréis? Se me ha antojado... No, no estoy embarazada. Asiente mientras va andando hacia el ascensor, se agarra el cuello y se estira fuerte. Llega el ascensor y le veo desaparecer. Bueno, unos cuantos minutos para descansar... ¡qué digo! Venga, Gin, a trabajar, así igual le das hasta una alegría...

Ahí vuelve, está para comérselo. Se ha desatado los primeros botones de su camisa. Viene con un gran batido de chocolate que habrá ido a buscar hasta la cafetería de enfrente, y para él... No sé que es, pero para mi que es otro batido. ¡Eh¡Qué el suyo tiene nata por encima! No es justo...

- Toma.

- Gracias, jefe.

- De nada.

Estamos tan estresados por el trabajo que directamente ya ni nos molestamos por picarnos entre nosotros. Cuando el señor Stewards le encargó este trabajo a su ahijadito le dejó bien claro que no quería que nada fallase. ¡Eh! Que tampoco es como si de costumbre fallase, con el jefe que tengo, cualquiera hace un fallo...

Me parece que se ha dado cuenta de que miro lujuriosamente la nata de encima de su batido... Porque el muy, muy, muy, muy, es que ya no sé si definirlo como un cabronazo o el tío más seductor y sexy del planeta, está comiendo lentamente la nata y saboreándola, para que yo vea que él tiene y yo no. Grrrrrrrrrr. A mi que no se me ponga en ese plan... Porque os aseguro que me lo como a él con la nata. Deja momentáneamente el batido en el suelo, se echa el pelo hacia atrás, en un gesto que sé es muy suyo y se concentra en los papeles.

Como impulsado por un resorte, se levanta y se acerca hasta la "biblioteca" de su despacho, aparece con varios tomos sobre leyes y se pone a buscar.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

- Nada que tú puedas resolver.

Le miro con mala cara.

- Que tú pases por alto que soy tan abogada como tú, no quiere decir que no lo sea.

Levanta una ceja.

- Apuesto a que estás buscando el decreto del ministerio del año 1876 sobre contratación de vampiros.

Si, gente, hay tanto revuelo porque el futuro empleado es un vampiro. Normalmente no se suelen salir de sus, donde sea que vivan, pero el jefe de la empresa fue él personalmente a pedirle que trabajase para él. Debe de ser que se le dan muy bien las transformaciones a no sé que nivel... Y ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer que la situación sea regular. Draco por su parte sigue con la ceja alzada. ¡Bien! Acabo de impresionarle. Si, Ginebra, eres genial, absolutamente genial. Os explico: en la universidad estuve de practicas en un bufete y el primer caso que traté era sobre vampiros. Creedme, aun me acuerdo de todas las leyes que usé aquel día, trajeada, totalmente profesional.

- Ahí no lo encontrarás. Prueba aquí.

Me levanto despacio, dejo que el vestido haga lo que quiera, si total, ya está hecho un desastre. De lo que no me doy cuenta es de que la tela del vestido se ha quedado enganchada en el forro (que llega justo para tapar mi zona intima) y enseño casi la totalidad de mi pierna derecha. Me acerco hasta mi jefe y paso el dedo por los lomos de los libros hasta que encuentro el que estaba buscando. Lo saco. Lo abro.

- ¿Pagina 160 o 170?- murmuro para mi misma mientras me muerdo lentamente el labio.

Lo hago totalmente inconsciente de que mi jefe está teniendo problemas para mantener la compostura al lado mío. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda encuentro el maldito decreto y me acerco a Malfoy.

- ¡Aquí está! Ves... "Decreto ministerial, trabajo de vampiros".- leo yo.- Está claro.

Me mira un segundo a los ojos y baja la vista hasta el libro.

- Gracias.

- De nada, Malfoy, de nada. Mi trabajo depende del tuyo.-le comento mientras me giro.- Y de ti depende que este a gusto... ¿Te importa que me quite los zapatos? Me están matando.

- Por mi no hay problemas.

Mejor... Porque estos zapatos me están matando realmente... ¿Diez centímetros de tacón de aguja? Algún día tendré que admitir que soy bajita y que mi jefe es un gigante en comparación. Me contoneo suavemente hacia mi sitio... Estoy cansadísima, tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar, de verdad. Respiro hondo. Me siento.

El trabajo continua en silencio.

- ¡Hurón...!

- ¿Qué quieres, comadreja?- me pregunta concentrado en su trabajo.

- Mira esto.

Le paso un papel y le señalo un párrafo. Esto es casi irreal, hemos estado redactando un contrato para un vampiro, y de repente me acabo de dar cuenta de que las cláusulas que estábamos añadiendo, no sirven, porque hay una cláusula mágica de principios de siglo que las anula. A mi me va a dar un sincope.

- Llevamos dos horas de trabajo para nada.- sentencio yo con pesadumbre.

Los ojos de mi jefe centellean, enfadados contra él mismo y contra el mundo. Suspira.

- Weasley, es tarde, son las 10. Mañana ya terminaremos, francamente para lo que nos queda, podemos hacerlo mañana. Vete a casa.

- ¡Ah, no! No te vas a quedar tú aquí haciendo las cosas.

Será un cabrón, pero tengo sentido del compañerismo.

- Está bien. Te invito a cenar algo, por las horas extra.

- Genial.- le agradezco con una sonrisa.

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres meses que iba a estar paseando tranquilamente con Draco Malfoy buscando un sitio donde cenar, seguramente lo hubiera mandado de una patada a San Mungo (previamente me hubiera descojonado, claro). Pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto (aunque claro, con lo guapa que soy yo y lo bueno que esta este, estamos a pocos pasos de alcanzar la perfección... ¿eso a sonado muy Malfoy? Bah...) porque no hay ni un asquero bar abierto.

- ¡Weasley! Aquí.

¿Ein? Pero de que estará hablando este tío... ¡Ah, si! Para cenar... Espera, espera, esto es un... ¡McDonnald's! Noooooooooo. Me niego, rotundamente no. ¿Pero se puede saber que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Además, tenía que ser justo en el McDonnald's en el que trabajé... ¡Qué no hombre, que no! Me parece que esto de que le mire con cara de besugo no le hace especial gracia.

- ¡Weasley, reacciona! Vamos, venga entra...

- ¿Pero que dices! Yo no entro ahí - me mira con cara de no-hay-otro-sitio-en-100-km-a-la-redonda y como no, levanta una ceja - Además, siempre dices que eres la elegancia personificada. ¿De verdad quieres comerte una hamburguesa grasosa con las manos?

- Vamos¿quién es el estirado ahora? No me vengas con esas Weasley, que te criaste en un sitio llamado "La Madriguera" con mil y un hermanos y no será la primera vez que te ensucias las manos al comer... Además, quiero experiencias nuevas. - me dice mientras arrastra, muy elegantemente, de mi.

- Nooooooooooooooooo - y me engancho a una farola.

Lo siento por todos los tímpanos de Londres pero es que acabo de ver en la barra a una ex compañera mía, y la verdad, paso de que Draco se entere de que trabajé aquí.

- Entonces, señorita estirada... ¿Dónde esperas que nos den de cenar? Y que como plus tenga lo de ser una experiencia nueva para tu querido y amado jefe... ¿Eh?

- Pu.. pues en... - piensa, piensa, piensa - ¡vamos a mi casa y llamamos a un chino! Y no me digas que comer en el apartamento de la "pobretona" no es una experiencia nueva para ti...

- ¿Un chino? Con palillos y esas cosas... Será interesante ver como haces el ridículo...

- Lo que será interesante es ver como te comes los tallarines mientras evitas que se te escurran de los palillos y te manchen la camisa - y con una sonrisa triunfadora le adelanto y me voy a mi casa... suerte que Luna salía a cenar por ahí con Harry.

- Perdona, comadreja. Pero... soy muy capaz de comer con unos palillos, cosas de etiqueta sabes... Un Malfoy tiene que estar preparado para hacer frente a cualquier tipo de situación y salir elegantemente de ella.

Si me llego a girar cuando decía eso, quizás no me habría perdido la sonrisa traviesa que ponía, al recitar las palabras que su madre le repetía sin cesar en su infancia.

- Te aseguro que como puedas mostrar elegancia con una mancha en plena camisa, me como el sofá... Es que joder, destilas elegancia hasta para destapar los bolis!

¿He dicho eso último en voz alta? Pues supongo, porque como soy imbecil.

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero como consuelo te diré que ese vestido te sienta lo suficientemente bien.

-Ya lo sé.

Hace un ruido extraño y se pone a mi altura.

- ¿Y dónde vives, comadrejita?

- Tú sígueme - y se lo digo bajito como si estuviéramos en alguna peli de espías.

Él simplemente hace un intento de sonrisa y luego rueda los ojos. Supongo que cree que soy infantil... pues mira, yo estoy de lo más a gusto con mi personalidad.

* * *

Después de comprobar con un rápido vistazo que la casa está presentable (no sería la primera vez que Harry va andando por el pasillo y se tropieza con alguna montaña de ropa de Luna y de mí) le mando a la salita mientras yo llamo a los chinos.

- ¡Huróooooon¡¡¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa! Es que los chinos me han puesto la musiquilla esta para que espere. El mantel, las servilletas y todo eso están en el primer y segundo cajón de la derecha - oigo una especie de gruñido. Supongo que será un sí.

Hay que ver los chinos lo cortitos que son... ya podrían aprender un poco mejor el idioma. He estado media hora para explicarle que no pongan mucho aceite en el rollito. A Draco seguro que le ha dado tiempo a fabricar la comida...

- Malfoy¿me puedes explicar que haces?

- ¿Poner la mesa?

Claro, tendrías que ver a lo que se refiere el niño con poner la mesa... Oriental ha quedado, eso desde luego. Las servilletas sirven de mantel, y el mantel está... Bueno, no sé donde está el mantel... ¡Si! Ya lo veo... está... ¿de alfombra en forma de bola en el suelo?... ¿Porque hay una copa rota al lado de la tele?

- Estooo... ¿Malfoy¿Me explicas porqué las cosas están en todas partes menos en el lugar donde les corresponde? - y me agacho a recoger un tenedor que está medio enterrado debajo del sofá.

- Esto es trabajo de elfos domésticos, Weasley.- me dice con los dientes apretados y una altanería que da miedo.

Entonces lo comprendo: no ha puesto una mesa en su vida. Es capaz de recitarte las leyes más rebuscadas de los magos pero no sabe poner una mesa. Y claro, pasa lo que pasa. Que me descojoné. Unas risas... llorando por el suelo y todo. Y voy y le suelto (entre risas):

-¿Qué le ha pasado al mantel¿Os habéis peleado? - y explosión de risas.

- Mira Weasley, porque me haya podido permitir el tener unos elfos domésticos que me hagan todo no hace falta que te rías de mi. Es más si lo prefieres me voy a mi casa.

- No, no. No te vayas - ¿ha sonado muy desesperado? Le suelto el codo que previamente había cogido para que dejara de andar - Es que ya he pedido la comida y claro... yo sola no me la puedo comer - en realidad si me pongo sí me la comería: mi estómago y yo somos Weasleys.- Si te quedas te enseño a poner la mesa - y le pongo mi sonrisa número tres: divertida pero sincera. Me encantan mis sonrisas.

- Bien, digamos que lo hago porque hay que aprender algo nuevo todos los días.- me suelta y relaja la expresión...

- ¿Preparado para la clase? - asiente y sonríe de medio lado. Después mira a la mesa, como si ésta fuera la causante de todos sus problemas y suspira, como temiendo que nos pasemos aquí toda la noche poniendo y quitando tenedores – Atención¿eh? No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces - carraspeo y... saco la varita - ¡Mensa momento!

- Weasley.- parece totalmente desesperado y con ganas de matarme a mi, a la mesa, a los tenedores y a todo el mundo en general.- ¿Me tomas el pelo? - me pregunta arrastrando las palabras tanto que casi me cuesta entenderle

-¿Yo? - pestañeo. El pone cara de estar reprimiendo las ganas de gritarme un Avada - querías que te enseñara a poner la mesa... pues ale –

Con otro movimiento de varita hago desaparecer todo. Draco me asesina varias veces.

- Ahora tu - y lo digo muy feliz.

Saca la varita y murmura las palabras con insistencia. No hay duda de que va a poner la mesa rápidamente. Jajajajajajajaja. ¡Esto es de película muggle! Creo que se me olvido comentar que el hechizo es ... digamos que varia en función de la persona... Como os lo explico, si mi mesa habría sido blanca, la de Draco sería negra. ¿La mía pequeña? Pues la suya gigante... Básicamente mi mesa tenía un toque desenfrenado y moderno... Y la suya... Un toque, mmm demasiado clásico. Candelabros de plata, mantel doble y hasta el suelo,... solo falta una lámpara de cristal en el techo para completar el conjunto.

-Obviamente me gustaba más la mía... _- Draco, que está mirando su varita un tanto extrañado, se gira hacia mi a la velocidad del pensamiento _- ... pero esta no está mal...¡Si vives en el siglo XVIII!

Y estallo en carcajadas. En realidad no es por la mesa, sino por todo en general. Es que la situación es tan rara que... porque a ver, explicadme que hago yo enseñando como poner una mesa a Draco Malfoy... esto, o te lo tomas en broma o de tanto pensarlo se te fríe el cerebro, creedme.

Sonríe con superioridad.

- La mía por lo menos tiene algo de clase.

Me limpio una lagrimilla.

- Perdone mi alteza -_y hago una reverencia_ - Ahora mismo llamo a los criados para que sirvan la cena. Yo mientras, iré a mis aposentos a cambiarme el vestido, no está a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Todo el mundo tiene alguna parte ridícula, pero lo tuyo es un don, Weasley.

- Gracias, Malfoy.- le miro mal.

- De nada, lo digo de corazón.- y me sonríe ampliamente.

Me giro ofendida y le digo con un tono de voz aspero:

- Espera aquí Malfoy, voy a por la cena.

- De eso nada, Weasley, pago yo.

- ¡Vale! - y le tiendo la palma de la mano para que me de dinero. El rueda los ojos - ¿Que¿No quieres pagar tú?

Y saca delante mio varios billetes , que dan una suma de 70 libras. Pero a donde irá este... Que he pedido al chino... Me cobrarán 25 libras como mucho...

- ¿Pasa algo Weasley?

- No sabía que dejaras tanta propina...

- ¿Perdona?- me mira sin entender.

- A ver guapo, que he pedido la comida a un chino, no a un restaurante de 5 tenedores¿eh? Si le doy esto al chino, me besa los pies.

- Mira, así ya tendrás a alguien que lo haga.- y me cierra el dinero en la mano, antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada, como si estuviera en su casa.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que te has creido¿Que te crees, que con el dinero puedes ser extremadamente feliz? - él mientras tanto me ignora y hace gestos al chino, aunque le puedo ver super seco, oye atentamente lo que le dice el hombre bajito.- ¿Lo tienes muy creído verdad? Pues déjame decirte que eres exasperante, un borde, un desagradable, un niño de mamá y... eres horriblemente feo. ¡Malfoy, hazme caso! -le digo yo dándole golpecitos en el pecho con mi dedo índice.

Vale, pasa más de mi. Lo que hay que aguantar con estos hombre de hoy en día. Eso si, mientras yo decía eso me coge la mano, y se la tiende de mi parte al chino. Esto es una escena surrealista, de verdad.

- ¡Malfoy! - me quejo yo cuando me pone encima de mis brazos actualmente cruzados un par de cajas de tallarines, muy calientes.

Le sigo hasta el salón, diciéndole de todo, mientras el pasa de mi y comenta lo bien que huele la cena.

- ¡Malfoy! - dejo caer con ruido las dos cajas que me ha encasquetado y me cruzo de manos, me doy cuenta de que sigo con parte del dinero en la mano y se lo tiendo.- Coge tu dinero.

- Weasley, cómprate amigos.- me responde él sin inmutarse mientras abre una de las cajas y rompe el envoltorio de papel que rodea los palillos.

-Cómprate tú, un loro y cuéntale tus penas, estúpido engreído. ¿Y te importaría esperar a que todos estemos en la mesa? Esta es mi casa, por si se te había olvidado.

- Weasley, había olvidado el dolor de cabeza que puedes crear a una persona con más de una neurona.- me suelta ácidamente, mientras se levanta y espera a que me acerque.

Suelto un bufido y me siento enfurruñada, aunque el cabreo se me pasa pronto cuando el olor de los tallarines inunda mi nariz.

Sonríe al ver como mi ceño vuelve a su estado normal y me pasa la caja de tallarines, sin poder evitarlo, mis tripas crujen. Y los dos nos miramos antes de echarnos a reír.

- La comida se enfría.- digo yo mientras abro el envoltorio de cartón y enrollo con manos hábiles los tallarines en los palillos.

Los dos estamos varios minutos degustando la maravillosa comida china, hasta que Malfoy me recuerda amablemente que no hay bebida.

- Hurón.-le digo yo sin ningún tipo de cinismo.- Busca en el frigorífico... Coge lo que haya.

- Está bien, iré yo porque tengo el sentido de la caballerosidad desarrollado inversamente proporcional a tu sentido de anfitriona.

Se levanta y me pregunta:

- ¿La segunda puerta, no?

- Si.

Sale tranquilamente y me fijo en su culo con total descaro. ¡Mi jefe está buenísimo (y yo bastante salida)! Asi se hace Ginny,... Eres absolutamente genial... Malfoy cenando en tu piso... ¡Cualquiera lo habría imaginado!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y se oye simultáneamente:

- ¡POTTER!

- ¡MALFOY!

Un segundo de silencio y:

- ¡LUNA!

- ¡WEASLEY!

Dime que no es verdad... Dime que Harry y Luna no están en casa. Cabezazo contra la pared. No puede ser verdad... Se iban a ir por ahí. Soy una desgraciada. Me acerco lentamente a la cocina. Y sin poder evitarlo me fijo en los abdominales de mi futuro "cuñado"... ¡Qué bueno está, joder! Me gano una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de mi jefe... Si creo que tendré que cerrar la boca y limpiarme las babas, será lo mejor.

- ¿Me puedes explicar esto, Weasley?

- Gin.- me pide Harry, que está en ropa interior (menos mal que no ha salido desnudo, la verdad, Harry siempre ha tenido extrañas manías...)

- ¿Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lovegood... Estás tan buena como recordaba.- Malfoy mira de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo de mi mejor amiga, que apenas está cubierto por una sabana fina de verano.

- Gracias, Malfoy.- le responde ella sin cortarse ni un pelo, con lo que se gana una mirada incrédula de su novio.- Es decir, no... no me digas esas cosas.- dice ella no muy convencida.

- ¡Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- le respondo yo de mala manera, ignorando el intercambio de palabras anterior.

- ¿Vivo aquí?- me responde ella como si hablaría a una niña pequeña

- Yo también...- le respondo yo mirándola mal.- Y tápate, por el amor de Merlín.

- No eres mi madre.- parece que va a decir algo más, pero creo que considerando la situación prefiere callarse.

- ... ¿Alguien me puede explicar que hace Draco Malfoy en la cocina de la casa de mi novia?- pregunta Harry intentando contener la ira que le provocaba que Malfoy estuviera allí y lo que le había dicho a su chica.

Luna me mira, Draco (ya sabéis, hay que tratarlo con familiaridad) me mira, Harry me mira. Parece que soy el centro de las miradas... ¿Como que parece? Lo soy. Les sonrio incomoda y apoyo todo mi peso en una de mis piernas y luego en la otra. Llevo las manos a mi coleta y la deshago. Harry al ver que nadie respondia, reclama impaciente:

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Tenéis hambre? Hay un montón de comida china en el comedor - para que mi intento de irme por la tangente no funciona. Tres pares de ojos me traladran. Auch. Voy a hacerme la ofendida, a ver si cuela - ¡Luna! Me dijiste que no ibais a venir aquí... no puedo creer que me mintieras - y niego con la cabeza - que mala amiga..

-¡Ginny por favor! - Luna descruza los brazos y los alza al cielo. Se decide por volver a cruzarlos al ver que se le cae la sábana - ¡que tú me dijiste lo mismo! Además... no es nada raro que Harry se quede a dormir conmigo... - nos mira alternativamente a mi y a Draco, que sospechosamente está muy callado. No me gusta - lo raro es que vosotros estés aquí... juntos...cenando en plan parejita feliz

- Luna, el hurón es solo mi jefe. Relación totalmente oficial y profesional.- le respondó yo quizás un poco demasiado tensa.

Parece que lo de Hurón no ha hecho más que cabrear al rubio cañon, k me mira con mala cara.

- Perdona Lovegood, pero a Weasley no le hacía yo nada... Con la de mujeres que hay en el mundo quedarme con algo asi... Y tu alguna vez me has visto a mi con... ¿una parejita feliz? Bueno igual feliz no... pero satisfecha sexualmente... Seguro que si, tú misma puedes atestiguarlo

Silencio... esa es la palabra para definir esta situación. Harry, que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implican está intentando freír a Luna y a Draco. Este último pasa ampliamente de Harry y mira a Luna regodeándose por su jugada y yo... yo estoy que echo humo.

- ¿Que es eso de "quedarme con algo así"! Encima que te aguanto en mis horas libres, vamos por favor. Y no me digas que soy un adefesio porque no cuela... si fuera tan fea, no hubieras venido a cenar conmigo, hurón.

- Existe algo llamado caridad.- me responde con una sonrisa torcida.

Mientras no le quita ojo a Luna, que se remueve incomoda, no por la mirada llena de indirectas de Malfoy, sino porque detrás de aquella mirada, ve a su actual novio, que empieza a parecerse a un león enjaulado.

- Vamos, vamos. Un poco de tranquilidad.- la vena inefable serena y madura de Luna ha salido a relucir.- No llegamos a nada así. Voy a cambiarme y tu Harry deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿Chino habéis dicho? Yo me apunto.

Sale de la habitación contoneando las caderas suavemente, en un gesto que parece descuidado.

Harry nos fusila a Draco y a mí con su mirada verdosa y se va siguiendo a su novia (posiblemente a ponerse ropa encima). Me giro a mi jefe y le digo, pero como si estuviera comentando el estado del tiempo:

-Parece que vamos a tener compañía en la cena...

Él simplemente rueda los ojos y se va al comedor mientras lo oigo murmurar: quién me manda meterme en estos líos.

Eso digo yo, quién me manda A MI meterme en estos follones, porque de verdad, no he salido de un problema y ya me estoy metiendo en otro. Ahora solo espero que la cena sea tranquilita.

Una voz en mi interior me dice: "Ja, no te lo crees ni tu..." Eso es... tú dame ánimos.

* * *

- Desde luego las cosas son mucho más fáciles cuando no se usurpa el sitio de la gente y uno se contenta a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.- dijo Harry refiriéndose a Draco en la empresa de su tío, él se suponía que organizaba su fortuna y invertía en nuevos proyectos.

- Desde luego, nada mejor que hacer las cosas a la antigua y vivir sin preocupaciones.- respondió Malfoy con su habitual sonrisa cínica, antes de beber un poco de vino.

- ¿Nadie quiere más rollito de primavera? - intervengo yo intentando poner paz. Llevamos diez minutos de cena y las indirectas van mas directas que yo que sé. Llevo un estrés...

- Yo si. Pásame la salsa también.- me dice Luna que parece que está apunto de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

- Y bien... ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenéis tú y la hermana de mi mejor amigo?- pregunta Harry mientras se sirve unos cuantos tallarines más.

Yo me atraganto con el pollo.

- La normal entre un jefe y su asistenta.- responde el otro, sin entrar a las provocaciones del moreno.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te la tiras?- interroga Harry con ojos critico, mirándome a mi directamente.

- ¿Y si lo hiciera, qué? - provoca el Slytherin mientras deja caer con fuerza moderada la servilleta encima de la mesa.

- Te partiría la cara.- dice con cara de pocos amigos Harry.

- Es que en realidad siempre me ha gustado montármelo con los grupos de amigas, especialmente con las que son mejores amigas... Normalmente tienen ciertas técnicas iguales... Y como de éstas ya lo he hecho con una... -deja Draco en el aire, sin prestar atención a la amenaza del Gryffindor.

-¡Nadie quiere más agua! - en un intento por desviar la conversación casi tiro la jarra pero me da igual. Luego hablare con Harry sobre eso de insinuar que me tiro a mi jefe.

- Parece que alguien necesita apagar su fuego interior.- me dice Draco con una mueca en la boca irresistiblemente sexy.

Yo vuelvo a atragantarme.

- ¿Y si hablamos del próximo partido de Quidditch, eh? - golpeo a Luna con el codo y le susurro - Ayudameeeee

- No, esto es más interesante - eso lo ha dicho Luna. Mi ex-amiga. La odio. Oigo como Draco suelta una risilla y Harry se atraganta (al parecer no soy la única).

- Vale, está bien. ¿Queréis hablar de esto? Pues bien, hablemos - me limpio con la servilleta y la tiro sobre la mesa - Draco y yo solo mantemos una relación profesional. Está cenando aquí porque hemos estado trabajando toda la tarde y necesitábamos desconectar. Punto y final. ¿Seguimos cenando?

- ¿Crees que he nacido ayer? Puede que tus intenciones sean esas, pero con lo buena que estás - turno de Luna para entrecerrar los ojos con mirada amenazadora.- seguro que esta serpiente quiere hacerte de todo. Cualquiera diría que te has criado con séis hermanos... Eres tan inocente como el primer día.

Vale, Harry se está extralimitando.

- Extremadamente inocente, igual que cuando casi la penetran en la mesa de la oficina delante de mis narices- suelta sarcásticamente mi jefe.

- ¡Pero bueno¡Que estoy delante¿Os importa dejar de discutir sobre si soy inocente o la tía más salida del mundo? - me ignoran. Genial.

- Perdona, Ginny sería incapaz de hacer eso.- retoca Harry.

Esto es insuperable, ahora los dos me miran fijamente esperando que responda.

Si respondo afirmativamente, Harry hará lo que sea, como buen Gryffindor, para mantener mi honor intachable. Si le niego eso, se verá extremadamente desilusionado... Pero tendré más oportunidades con el cañón hombre que está sentado a mi lado.

A ver... sopesemos los beneficios para ambas opciones. ¿Que prefiero¿Mantener mi honor o tirarme al rubio sexy?

¿No se puede las dos? Es que solo pensar en los brazos fuertes y las manos estilizadas de Malfoy. ¡Ginny¡¡¡Las hormonas! Pero parece que mi jefe se ha tomado esto como una cosa personal, que no tiene casi nada que ver conmigo, porque se levanta lentamente y se pone justo detrás mío. Apoya una de sus frías manos encima de mi hombro derecho y la otra la deja colgando demasiado cerca de mi escote. Creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

- ¿Admitirás lo de tu chico italiano? - me susurra lentamente a la oreja, tras haber bajado su cara hasta mi oído. ¡Merlín! Voy a morir de placer... Qué dios rubio.- Si te digo la verdad, solo he oído gemir así a pocas personas sin estar conmigo... Y de las que han estado conmigo, a un grupito en exclusiva.- y mira derecho a la hija del jefe del departamento de misterios que se sonroja hasta las orejas.

La verdad es que pensar con las manos de Draco acariciando suavemente tu cuello no es algo fácil. Afortunadamente Harry interviene salvándome de contestar. Merlín lo ampare en su gloria.

- Luna, espero que lo que ese sujeto subversivo está diciendo no sea verdad - Harry hace tiempo que nos está mandando rayitos verdes por los ojos - Contéstame.

Lovegood pasa de un color rojo sonrosado a tener la cara tan inexpresiva que habría sido admitida en Slytherin con los ojos cerrados. Abre la boca para soltar alguna barbaridad pero se retiene a tiempo y cierra la boca, mira una milésima de segundo a Malfoy y vuelve sus ojos a los verdes de su novio.

- Parece que confesar evidencias no es lo vuestro.- suelta Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿O me dirás que has olvidado aquellas noches en el cuarto del prefecto en jefe?

Al parecer no lo ha olvidado porque se ha vuelto a sonrojar. Grrrrr... y que yo no pueda probarlo.

- ¿Qué? - Harry parece totalmente ofendido, parece que Luna ha cometido alta traición. ¡Yo también me apunto (si tan solo pudiese, aunque con las indirectas que ha lanzado antes, me parece que no estoy lejos de ello)!

Hay varios segundos de silencio, en los que la pareja no se quita los ojos de encima. Parece vacilar, pero Harry sigue hablando:

- Lo único que me faltaba, mi novia se ha tirado a Malfoy.

Ese tono de asco se lo había oído contadas veces a Harry, es más sino se trataba de hablar de algún episodio especialmente escabroso de Voldemort, él no se dirigía de aquella manera a nadie.

Luna se levanta con toda la furia del mundo concentrada en su persona. Ahora sé porque es inefable.

- ¡Harry, estás hablando de mi¡Que más da con quién me haya acostado¿Te he pedido yo una lista de todas las furcias (esto no va por ti, Ginny) a las que te has tirado? - Harry esta petrificado. No me extraña, Luna me está dando miedo hasta a mí - Te recuerdo que hubo un momento en tu vida en el que pensabas que ibas a morir a manos de Voldemort y decidiste disfrutar de la vida... nada menos que follandote a todo bicho viviente. Se supone que me quieres y por lo tanto no debería importarte con quién he estado antes. Si tanto asco te doy no deberías estar conmigo - y después de este discursito ha cogido y se ha marchado del apartamento pegando un portazo.

- Estarás contento, Harry. Acabas de decirle a tu novia que te da asco...

El Salvador del mundo me mira con sus ojos verdes centelleantes, entre la furia y la estupefacción.

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Dicho esto, saca un pequeño medallón de entre su ropa muggle y dice el nombre de Luna. Desaparece al instante.


	8. Chapter 8

_Titulo:_ "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

_Autoras:_ Aliena88 & MiRuG

_Summary:_ Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?

_Disclaimer:_ Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

Nota de las Autoras:  Queremos pedir perdón (sobretodo yo: osease Aliena88) por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, porque como estamos de vacaciones y aquí cada una hace marcha por un sitio distinto, pues coincidimos bien poco para poder escribir. Una que se va a Mallorca, otra a Londres, otra a su pueblo de vacaciones... en fin: **¡PERDON!**

**Capitulo 8:**

Posteriormente y sin que nadie me dijera nada, concluiría que se habían reconciliado. Y estaban muy reconciliados, tanto que tuve que insonorizar la habitación por los "ruiditos". ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener polvos de reconciliación?

Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué que paso con mi querido jefe? Pues dejo caer un pequeño e inocente beso en la parte del cuello justo debajo de la oreja y soltándome un "Te veo mañana, Weasley" salió del apartamento dejándome en estado de shock total, con la piel de todo el cuerpo de gallina. Pero que sepáis que sigamos igual que siempre. Es más, acaba de llegar el señor Steward. ¿Qué querrá?

- Ginny, por favor, entra tú también conmigo.

Le sigo sin decir nada, me encuentro con que Malfoy está rellenando unos formularios que le he pasado hace media hora.

- Buenos días.- dice el Slytherin levantándose para mostrar respeto a su padrino.

- No sé porque extrañas razones, el psicólogo de la empresa ha venido hace un momento a hablar conmigo, parecía seriamente... digamos preocupado. Y me ha contado una interesante historia sobre vosotros dos yendo a su despacho...

Aunque Malfoy finja mantener la compostura, sé que está abochornado, sus mejillas están algo rosadas... Y las mías están carmín, pero bueno.

- No es de mi estilo inmiscuirme en la vida de mis empleados. Solo quiero que tengáis una cosa clara, espero que vuestros ataques no duren y menos si va a interferir en los asuntos de la empresa. No sé que tal lo llevéis pero lo de esta tarde tiene que quedar más que perfecto. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asentimos silenciosamente con un movimiento de cabeza ante el tono que no admite replicas del hombre.

- Y me ha dicho que quiere veros a los dos mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Espero que quede claro que quiero que sigáis todas y cada una de sus indicaciones, si tenéis que coger un tiempo, la empresa se hará cargo de todos los gastos. Qué paséis un buen día y buena suerte para lo de esta tarde.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el dueño y director del bufete sale del despacho de su ahijado con paso seguro y rápido.

Barra

¿A qué no sabéis la última? Después de la extenuante reunión de ayer por la tarde, en la que todo salió perfecto no, perfectísimo... Está mañana, hemos ido al despacho del querido psicólogo. Y os aseguro que no podéis adivinar el tratamiento que nos ha impuesto, es por eso por lo de mi amado y adorable jefe me está gritando a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, estúpida comadreja! - él se pasa las manos por el pelo en un intento por no matarme - ¡Esto nos pasa por ir por ahí provocando!

- ¡Qué yo voy provocando! Mira, no me toques los cojones que no estoy para tonterías. ¿Y cómo que no hago nada bien? Que yo sepa, ¿hasta ahora lo he hecho todo perfecto?- Me mata varias veces con esos dardos grises. - A ti lo que té pasa es que no vas a soportar estar a mi lado todo un fin de semana sin intentar violarme

- Perdona, yo no soy el que se trae el trabajo de casa a la oficina... Aunque admito que he hecho lo contrario con otras personas.- me mira de arriba abajo con cara de asco.- Contigo, te puedo asegurar que no.

-Si, espera a que estemos juntos en el mismo cuarto y ya verás como cambias de opinión. Sabes que no soy fea - y levanto la barbilla con orgullo.

- Pero eres vulgar.- me suelta con todo su aplomo intacto, sabiendo que está hiriendo mi orgullo Gryffindor.

- Pero sigues sin negar que soy atractiva - levanto ambas cejas en un gesto que indica "venga tonto, admite que te gusto físicamente".

- Weasley, nunca he dicho que no lo seas.- me dice él mientras habla directamente a mi escote.- Eso no significa que seas mi tipo... Y mucho menos que piense en violarte... Aparte de que no sería una violación porque serías la primera en gemir en respuesta a mis caricias.

- No te lo niego - él abre los ojos sorprendido por esta declaración - pero yo también puedo hacerte gemir.

- Permíteme dudarlo.- me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y autosuficiente.- A no ser que iguales en capacidad a tu amiguita.- y consigue ponerme celosa.

Cierro los puños casi dispuesta a estampárselos en su bonita cara.

- ¿Desde que te dejo tu italiano, nada, verdad?- me sigue provocando.- No si ya decía Pansy: las Gryffindor son unos gatitos santurrones. Y yo puedo añadir que es verdad... Y podemos llevarlo a la practica: tú Gryffindor, sin polvos desde que se fue tu italiano hace ya cuatro días... Tu amiguita Lovegood, Ravenclaw, ayer tuvo que tener el polvo de reconciliación de su vida... ¿verdad? Me lo tendrá que agradecer... Bueno y podría ponerte más ejemplos...

Mi mano se cierra tan fuerte que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos, imagino que le estampo mi derecha contra su tabique nasal. Odio a mis hermanos por varias cosas, pero ellos me han enseñado a defenderme... Y mi derechazo es realmente temible. Aunque de momento tengo claro que no lo usaré contra él rubio. Mi derechazo será temible, pero su metro noventa y sus fuertes brazos lo son más.

En mi cabeza imagino, su "¿¡¿¡¿TU ESTÁS LOCA!" Al recibir mi golpe, casi veo como me agarra como si pesara una pluma y me empotra contra la pared. Me lo imagino fácilmente, seguro que parecería una de esas enormes serpientes que rodea a su victima hasta que no tiene escapatoria y se la come de un mordisco. Hasta tiene un pequeño hilito de sangre cayendo de sus fosas nasales.

Y solo con pensar que podría estar allí acorralada contra la pared, después de una acción que me llevaría de vuelta a aquellos días en la escuela en los que apenas me atrevía a respirar a su lado, por timidez y miedo más que por otra cosa, sentí un miedo irrefrenable. Sentí como yo entera era sacudida por un estremecimiento que me impedía hacer cualquier cosa violenta contra el rubio. Porque sabía que si mi jefe se ponía realmente contra alguien nadie le paraba. Le había visto luchar en el campo de batalla y fuera de él. Ninguno había sobrevivido a su varita, a no ser que Harry se lo pidiera expresamente. Quizás ellos dos no llegasen a llevarse bien en ningún momento, pero Malfoy había demostrado tenerlos bien puestos cuando le pidió refugio a Harry que no sé sabía porque (ahora que lo pienso, sería por la influencia de Luna, seguramente) se lo había concedido. No se habían llevado bien nunca y no se llevaban bien (era casi una cuestión de naturaleza).

Pero volviendo al problema que tengo ahora. Veo como el rubio me mira expectante, esperando una respuesta. Él no puede imaginar que he estado pensando en pegarle y que he ideado toda la acción al completo. Le miro y con toda la dignidad del mundo le suelto, a la vez que me giro:

- Si piensas así es que realmente no mereces la pena, si juzgas a las personas solo por su casa.- le miro una vez desde los pies hasta la cara y clavo mis ojos en los suyos.- Porque en ese caso yo seré una frígida santurrona, pero tú un mortifago.

Me parece que se ha quedado en estado de shock y yo voy a aprovechar eso para salir lo más discretamente posible de cualquier sitio en el que pueda hacerme parte de su furia.

Barra

- ¿Preparados?

Los dos nos miramos fijamente, antes de coger el trasladador que nos mandará a nuestro destino. No sé a donde voy, solo mi jefe me ha dicho que lleve bañador, lo cual ya es una indicación. De repente aparecemos en un centro de talasoterapia en alguna isla del caribe. Esto es... es... es... increíble. ¡Maravilloso, absolutamente asombroso! Es el "Angels' Paradise" o lo que viene a ser el "Paraíso de los Angeles". Es el mejor centro de talasoterapia, balneario, relajación, además del más elitista del mundo mago.

¡Ah! Que no os lo he contado... ¿Sabéis cual es el supertratamiento que nos ha impuesto el psicólogo? ¡Qué Draco y yo estemos todo un fin de semana juntos! Eso mires por donde lo mires no puede ser bueno... aun estando en el mejor centro de relajación del planeta (por cierto, Merlín bendiga al psicólogo). Y os explico porqué.

Nos han puesto un hechizo para que no podamos separarnos más de tres metros. Que digo yo... si lo que quiere es que aprendamos (yo sobre todo) a controlar nuestras hormonas para no desnudar al otro a mordiscos... ¿para qué nos hechizan así? Muy fácil. No nos podemos tocar. Es una medida preventiva. Por si sentimos la necesidad de matar a puñetazos al otro... en fin... no sé que va a pasar este fin de semana, pero seguro que no es bueno.

De momento, un elfo domestico ha colocado todas nuestras pertenencias en una increíble suite del ultimo piso, que es casi tan grande como el apartamento en el que vivo. Malfoy me mira, suspira, como lamentándose de nuestra suerte y me propone cambiarnos y bajar a hacer un circuito de talasoterapia. Me parece a mí, que esto se llama medio-tregua camuflada.

- Tú entra al baño y cámbiate, yo de mientras lo haré fuera...- me comenta después de haber entrado al armario (y haber tironeado de mí, por eso del hechizo y tal...).

- Oye que tú a mi no me mandas... Entra tú al baño.

Él rueda los ojos y se encamina al baño.

- Pero espera, desalmado... ¡Qué no he cogido mis cosas!

Me mira y se acerca, mientras resopla y murmura algo por lo bajo.

Él pacientemente espera a que coja todo lo que necesito (dando golpecitos rítmicos con el pie) y se encamina al baño y cierra la puerta. Vale. Tenemos un problema. ¡El hechizo! Aunque el este dentro y yo fuera funciona igual y...

-Weasley, pégate a la puerta que necesito llegar al retrete y el hechizo no me deja - suspiro y me abrazo a la puerta - ¡¡Weasley! ¡¡Qué te pegues a la puerta!

- ¡¡Si me estoy pegandoooo!

Se oye un suspiro y noto como la presión que me atraía hacia la puerta disminuye, de repente la puerta se abre y yo caigo a los brazos de mi amado jefe... El caso es que como no nos podemos tocar, pues nos ha dado calambrazo y me el muy... grrr... me ha soltado. Resultado de la operación: Ginebra Weasley despatarrada en el suelo, sobandose la cabeza.

- Weasley entra conmigo al servicio.

- Estoy esperando una disculpa... - enarca una ceja como diciendo "pues espera ahí en el suelo". Suspiro - ¿Qué entre contigo al servicio? ¿Qué quieres, que te ayude a mear o algo así?

- Hombre, normalmente prefiero no recibir calambrazos en esa zona. Pero a lo mejor es placentero y todo... Sería cuestión de probar.

No me preguntéis porque he hecho lo que acabo de hacer... La cuestión es que me repatea acabar en el suelo a los pies de Malfoy y después del último comentario... Me he enganchado a una de sus piernas. Para que le dé calambre. Aunque claro, a mí también me ha afectado el hechizo... pero que le jodan.

-¡¡¿Pero tú estás loca! - sabía que diría eso.

¿No se da cuenta de que sí?

- Bien, me parece que ya hemos comprobado que de placentero no tiene nada. Así que te la sujetaras tú solito.

Murmura algo y aprieta los dientes.

- Si tienes algo que objetar, te recomiendo que lo hagas en voz alta...Yo si que le estoy empezando a pillar gusto a esto de los calambres.- le digo yo con una sonrisa sádica.

- Y luego que los Slytherin somos retorcidos.- dice él, mientras entramos al baño.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y busco con la mirada algún sitio donde pueda cambiarme tranquilamente sin que el pervertido de mi jefe me vea (ni yo a él, todo hay que decirlo). Doy una vuelta completa y...

-¡¡PERO QUE HACES DEGENERADO!

Draco se da la vuelta asustado por mi grito pero es que no es para menos. ¡El niño se ha bajado los pantalones tranquilamente! Y lleva intención de hacer lo mismo con los boxers.

- ¡¡VISTETEEE!

Y no sé por qué me tapo las tetas con un brazo. Será instinto de supervivencia o algo así. No le preguntéis a mi cuerpo el porqué de sus acciones.

- ¿Y si empiezas a comportarte como la adulta que eres y no como la niña en la que tu mente se ha estancado? Cualquiera diría que no has visto un culo nunca... Bueno es posible que ver mi cuerpo desnudo sea lo que te inquiete tanto... No todos los días se ve semejante perfección.

Reconcentro todo el odio que me cuerpo es capaz de retener y se lo envió en forma de mirada asesina. Me doy media vuelta y me encamino a la bañera, a cambiarme allí dentro tapada por la cortina. Eso sí, antes he ido corriendo hasta Draco y lo he tocado en un brazo. Para que nos dé calambre.

- Weasley de verdad... No conozco a persona más infantil que tú.

¿Vosotros sabéis lo difícil que es cambiarse dentro de una bañera tipo piscina, mientras te masajease un brazo del calambre que acabas de recibir y te aseguras que la cortina no se mueva? Pues es difícil... y muuuucccccchoooooooooooooooo. Parece que lo hago a propósito, pero que conste que sino es con un hombre encima, estar tirada en el suelo no es algo que me guste. ¿Pero por qué me odias Merlín? Lo habéis adivinado: otra vez en el suelo, bueno, en el suelo no. En la bañera de culo

- ¿Qué coño haces Weasley? - me pregunta mi amado jefe. - ¿Ya te has matado?- sigue al ver que no respondo.

Noto como sus pasos se acercan a la bañera lentamente y la cortina se frunce, veo como el pelo platino empieza a aparecer en el hueco que acaba de crear.

- ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO!

- Creo que romperme los tímpanos... Soy algo masoquista.- murmura él.

Mientras cierra la cortina de un golpe, el caso es que lo ha hecho tan fuerte, que el otro lado se ha corrido y ahora mismo tengo una vista muuuyyy interesante.

¿Os suena la estatua "El David" de Miguel Ángel? Pues un bufo comparada con el cuerpo escultural de este monumento a la masculinidad que es mi jefe. Un culo... que no voy a darle un mordisco porque me da calambre que si no... Unas espaldas... que espérate a que tengan mis uñas ahí clavadas de tanto... ejem. Venga Draco, date la vuelta, date la vuelta (¡¡Ginny no seas pervertida! Anda cállate un rato), date la vuelta... ¡¡¡ Siiiii ! Merlín del amor hermoso. No me caigo al suelo porque ya estoy ahí, que sino. Fácilmente se podría rayar queso encima de esos cuadraditos del estómago y... (no bajes la mirada Ginny)... Eso... eso... eso... ¿Eso es todo suyo? Creo que me falta el aire... ais, ais. Me está entrando un sofoco... nooooo. Se ha dado la vuelta, jooo. ¿Eso que acabo de ver pertenecía a Malfoy? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí que no voy a tirármelo? Ah, claro. El hechizo y sus calambres. No debe ser muy cómodo estar en plena faena y estar electrocutándote. O igual, como dice él, da gusto y todo... Aunque sinceramente, prefiero no probarlo. Hasta ahora el sadomasoquismo y yo, nunca, hemos ido de la mano.

Ahora mismo necesito una ducha fría para quitarme el sofoco, pero ya oigo el incesante movimiento del pie de mi jefe, lo mejor será no hacerle esperar. Me pongo mi bikini rosa con flores tipo hawaianas en blanco y después de preguntar si está listo salgo de la bañera. Lo bueno de la vista que acabo de tener es que básicamente, sus marcados abdominales ya no me causan el shok que me habrían causado de ser la primera vez que los veía. Noto como el sofoco aumenta y mi parte baja del vientre cosquillea aun más, pero paso delante de él con un tranquilidad que casi ofende a Malfoy. Parece ser que soy de las pocas que no me he quedado a cuadros delante de su monumental físico, al verlo por primera vez (aunque técnicamente eso no sea cierto).

Después de comprobar en el folleto de la habitación donde está lo de la talasoterapia, nos encaminamos hacia el sótano del hotel, que más que un sótano, parece otro hotel, pero bueno. Llegamos a una bifurcación de los pasillos y yo tiro para la derecha, donde claramente pone "circuito de talasoterapia". Pero no avanzo mucho ya que unas barreras invisibles me echan hacia atrás.

- ¿Pero que...? - me giro y veo que Draco ha intentado entrar por el pasillo de la izquierda - A ver, hurón. ¿Sabes leer? Tenemos que ir por la derecha - y le señalo el cartelito azul pitufo (un poco cutre la verdad).

- Weasley, quiero ir a la sauna - y se cruza de brazos. Solo le falta hacer un pucherito y habrá retrocedido hasta los cinco años - he cambiado de opinión y quiero ir a la sauna. Así que venga - y me señala el pasillo izquierdo. Claro, como no puede tocarme porque nos acalambramos pues...

Llegamos hasta el fondo, giramos, y nos encontramos a un chico, con una camiseta con el logotipo del hotel y un bañador. Me mira de arriba abajo y me sonríe ampliamente. Se queda un segundo con los ojos fijos en mi escote, lo que hace que Malfoy se ponga delante de mí, y él otro entendiendo el mensaje (y el metro noventa de mi jefe), le pregunta a donde queremos ir.

- A la sauna.- responde mi jefe ligeramente molesto.

- Bien, señora usted por la puerta de la derecha y usted, señor, por la de la izquierda. Nos miramos y negamos lentamente con la cabeza: el maldito hechizo no nos deja separarnos.

- ¿Es obligatorio? - digo yo con aire inocente.

- Verán, en las saunas hay que desnudarse (es una de las reglas) y me temo que no hay ninguna mixta, porque también se admite a menores.

- ¿Pero seguro que no podemos entrar los dos juntos? - insisto yo.

La verdad, después de que el hombre este dijera que tenemos que desnudarnos, la perspectiva de ver en bolas a mi jefe otra vez está haciendo que cada vez tenga más y más ganas de entrar a la sauna.

- Lo siento señorita, pero las reglas son claras. Usted y su novio tendrán que conformarse con una sauna para cada uno.

- No es mi novio - recalcó yo. Aunque ganas no me faltan la verdad...

- Es mi empleada.- dice Draco para rebajarme.

Pero parece que la sonrisa divertida del chico no le hace tanta gracia a él. El empleado da un pequeño vistazo a la mano de Malfoy, para ver si ve una alianza o algo así.

- Los dos somos abogados - A ver que va a pasar aquí, ¿eh? Por cierto, el chico este ahora me mira sin ningún disimulo. Se ve que como he confesado que estoy libre... Pues la mirada que le está enviando Draco, no es como para saltar de alegría.

- Entonces...¿van a entrar a las saunas o no? - el chico este me está tocando un poco los cojones ya, ¿eh? ¡Qué no para de mirarme las tetas! Malfoy por amor de Merlín, ahora que es cuando necesito que utilices tu súper sarcasmo Sly, me abandonas. Pues que te den.

- Escúchame bien, no sé quien eres... de hecho ni me interesa.- se fija especialmente en la pequeña placa metálica en la que pone "Rupert Aston", para acentuar sus palabras.- Pero quiero que te quede claro que nosotros ahora somos clientes del hotel... Y por si no sabes quien soy, me llamo Draco Malfoy.- el nombre debe conocerlo, porque le mira con más respeto.- Si, de esos Malfoy. Exactamente. Ahora, estate calladito hasta que se te pida algo. Y vuelve ha hacer eso – me parece que se refiere a mirarme el escote.- y me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas moverte en varios meses. Un respeto por las mujeres. ¿Entendido?

Vale, tan abandonada no estoy. Mira que es mono, defendiéndome... Hay que decir la verdad, el niñato este estará muy bueno, pero mi jefe es mi jefe, cabronazo, pero solo él puede serlo... Eso es un poco egocéntrico también, pero bueno... Mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer. Eso decía mi madre al menos. Ahora se gira hacia mí y me dice:

- ¿Quieres ir a la sauna?

- Hombre, ahora que lo dices no estaría mal... El problema ya sabes... El hechizo.

Mi jefe me mira y me hace un signo para que le siga.

Barra

En fin, os contaría las vueltas que hemos dado por todo el circuito de talasoterapia intentando buscar algo que fuera mixto... pero para que voy a aburriros con mis desgracias. Os digo directamente que esto del fin de semana no esta siendo tan buena idea como pensaba.

Hemos decidido (es decir, no hemos gritado) que bajemos a cenar y luego ya decidiremos (o sea, volveremos a gritarnos) que hacer.

Por lo pronto, la noche ha empezado mal. El camarero nos mira y nos suelta:

-¿Una mesa para los recién casados?

Os juro que Draco ha estado a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

Sentados ya en una mesa de dos, con velitas, muy romántica ella y con los platos servidos (unas cursiladas que no alimentan nada... ¡a mí traedme un chuletón, no una mierdecilla adornada con perejil!), ha empezado la fiesta. Creo que dentro de poco vamos a sufrir un cortocircuito. Supongo que las patadas que no damos por debajo de la mesa no pueden ser buenas para la salud de nadie.

- Weasley... ¿Serás capaz de entender el conjunto de 4 letras juntas?

- Bien, creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo.- calambrazo por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- Eso son más de 4 letras juntas... ¿Qué pretendes, que mi cerebro se colapse? - le comentó yo con burla, antes de frotarle con mi pie su pierna y dejarle la zona adolorida (yo por mi parte ya tengo el pie insensible).

- ¡Qué pares de una vez, estúpida comadreja! - y me pisa el pie. El calambre me sube hasta la rodilla. Cabrón.

- Para tú - y otro calambrazo. como sigamos así nos va a salir humillo por las orejas - Hurón, la gente nos está mirando.

- Normal. Estas dando el espectáculo - y me vuelve a pisar. ¡No lo soporto!

- ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Silencio. Todo el restaurante nos mira alucinado. Ups.

- ¿Qué se supone que están mirando? ¿Nunca han visto una discusión?- pregunto yo, malhumorada.

- Si, pero nunca a unos recién casados... ¿Han pensado en ir a un consejero matrimonial? Si quieren, les podemos recomendar uno.

Y a ese viejo que le importara mi vida, parece que Malfoy reacciona antes que yo.

- ¡N·O E·S·T·A·M·O·S C·A·S·A·D·O·S!- el gruñido parece que lo ha dejado todo claro, aunque ahora si que nos miran con cara rara.

- Te lo dije. - una mujer con pinta de marujona empedernida se gira a su marido - Ella no tiene la clase suficiente como para salir con ese hombre.

- ¿Perdona? - y me levanto de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todo el bar - ¿Qué yo no tengo clase? Espera que me ría - me llevo una mano a la garganta sin pronunciar nada y luego la miro a ella - Uy perdón, era una arcada.

- Lo que yo digo. - y la guarra esa sigue hablando con su marido sabiendo que todo el mundo la escucha - No tiene ni clase ni educación, seguro que es de clase baja.

- Mira, ya lo que me faltaba. Escúchame estúpida engreída y peliteñida - la mujer lanza un grito de horror y se lleva la mano a su pelo oxigenado - Puede que sea de clase baja, pero tengo mucho más estilo que alguien que cree que ponerse un vestido rosa fucsia con pintalabios rojo y zapatos negros queda bien. Además, el señor Malfoy y yo no somos matrimonio - la mujer (y medio bar) suspira aliviada. Yo sonrío de medio lado y miro a Draco, que cierra los ojos preparándose para cualquier cosa que pueda yo soltar. Ahí va - Solo follamos de vez en cuando.

Vale, decir que el comedor se ha quedado mudo es un eufemismo ante la situación. Eso sí, ha durado como medio minuto (el tiempo que la gente procesa la burrada que acabo de soltar). Después, la mitad de los camareros estaban agarrandose donde podían para no caerse al suelo de la risa y la otra mitad estaba tirada en el suelo.

Malfoy me mira desde su asiento con una sonrisa que quita el hipo, si en el fondo nos entendemos a la perfección... Y vosotros ya veréis cuando estemos disfrutando el uno del otro... Vosotros ya me entendéis. ¡En fin, que me ha sonreído! Si, señoras y señores, por primera vez en lo que llevamos de día, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black me ha sonreído, y a mí por poco no se me caen las bragas de la impresión.

- Bueno - ahora que he empezado a hablar, se han vuelto a callar todos - Draco y yo tenemos que irnos a... terminar unos asuntos - Draco se levanta y nos vamos hacia la salida. Nos miramos y leo en sus ojos que quiere soltar alguna burrada antes de hacer nuestra salida triunfal.

- Bueno preciosa... espero que hayas comprados los condones. Los gastamos todos ayer.

Yo suspiro. Después de salir del comedor (y escuchar como todas las marujas se dedican a ponerme verde) me giro a Draco. Extrañamente tiene un brillo de diversión en los ojos que nunca le había visto. Yo niego con la cabeza.

- Draquito, Draquito, Draquito... aun té queda mucho por aprender. Tendré que enseñarte a decir burradas al estilo "clase baja". A ti no se te da bien. Dedícate al sarcasmo, se te da mejor - él me mira enfadado y se le encienden las mejillas. Antes de que me suelte alguna frase Sly, me marcho corriendo. Problema: el hechizo. Solo puedo correr tres metros.

Y claro... No sé yo que tipo de favoritismos son estos... Pero soy yo la que es echada hacia atrás como si me hubieran lanzado un _expelliarmus_ (y no él el que me sigue arrastrado). ¿El hechizo que funciona por el peso? Porque entonces eso no es justo... Seguro que el rubito este, le ha pagado al psicólogo ese de las narices... ¡Qué horror! Ahora si que puedo decir que mi Vida gira entorno a la de Malfoy.

Desde su metro noventa, me mira con una expresión burlona, parece ser que, que haya volado hacia atrás para caer a sus pies (¡Gárgolas Galopantes, no paro de hacerlo!), hace que el enfado se le pase. Es más divertido reírse de mí, por supuesto. Grrrrrrrrr. ¡Cómo lo odio!

- Ha quedado muy Gryffindor.

Alzo la ceja a su más puro estilo.

- Salir huyendo, comadrejita.- me dice burlón.

Roza con el dedo índice mi cuello, dejando de lado la primera impresión de desagrado, pero el cosquilleo ese me va a volver loca. Merlín mío, tengo hasta la piel de gallina.

- ¿Acaso te doy miedo? – sigue él, consciente de lo que acaba de hacer.

En cuanto mi parálisis temporal y creciente cosquilleo en el estomago paren, yo respondo.

- ¿Tú? Te conozco desde hace 11 años, Malfoy.- Pone cara de "y eso que".- No, no me das miedo.

Sonríe de lado.

- Pues debería dártelo, pequeña.

- ¡Qué yo no soy pequeña!

Se medio ríe, mientras subimos en el ascensor.

- ¿¡De que te ríes?

- De ti.

Un Calambrazo se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como no hacia el suficiente daño, fue a llamar a otro calambrazo. Dos calambrazos se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como no hacían el suficiente daño, fueron a llamar a otro calambrazo. Tres Calambrazos ...

- ¿Tú eres IMBECIL?

- Y tú maricon.- Le respondo yo.

Mientras intento salir del ascensor, pero parece ser que a Malfoy no le parece tan buena idea... Y es cuando yo me pongo a tirar de él a través del hechizo, en el momento en el que aparece una chica de la limpieza que nos mira con cara rara. Quiero decir, no es muy normal ver a una jovencita tan mona como yo tironeando de si misma para sacar a una mole del ascensor. Mis mejillas están rojas del esfuerzo y parece cualquier cosa menos lo que es realmente.

- ¿Tienen algún problema, señores?

Esa mujer es realmente muy poco oportuna, porque coincide con el momento en el que consigo mover a Malfoy de un tirón. Y claro, resultado de la operación, Malfoy encima de mí y yo encima de la empleada. Consecuencias lógicas, calambrazo gigantesco por todo el cuerpo que traspasa de nosotros a la camarera.

Pega un grito descomunal y de alguna forma consigue salir de debajo nuestro y sale corriendo, por la escaleras de servicio. Nos miramos y si no fuera por el odio natural que sentimos el uno por el otro, nos habríamos reído a gusto durante un rato.

Eso si, la pequeña anécdota nos vale treinta minutos de reunión en el despacho del director del centro.

-Bien señores - el director, un hombre de cincuenta años, nos mira varias veces y se reclina en su asiento - hemos hecho una excepción con ustedes aceptándolos tan precipitadamente, pero tratándose de usted señor Malfoy y de la empresa de su tío... hice una excepción. Pero eso no justifica que vayan por ahí electrocutando a mis empleadas.

- Señor Hamilton, Jack, por favor, conoces a mi familia desde siempre, puedes dejar los formalismos de lado.

- Draco.- le concede a mi jefe el director.- Sigo sin saber porque una empleada mía ha salido corriendo diciendo que una pareja de "tarados", citando su expresión, le había electrocutado.

- Yo puedo explicarlo - el director me mira esperando mi respuesta. Draco se gira y me mira también como diciendo: anda eso, explícate, por que así me entero yo de paso - Vera, Draco y yo estamos taaaaaan enamorados que saltan chispas a nuestro alrededor - y pestañeo a 100 km/h como una adolescente enamorada.

- Desde luego eso no explica la electrocución de una de mis empleadas... Aparte de que no quiero meterme en las implicaciones sexuales que esa frase puede conllevar.

Este hombre es un incordio, nos podría decir un "que no pase más, a fornicar como locos en vuestra habitación que para eso os estamos saqueando una millonada", pero no, nos pide explicaciones. Y yo que creía que eso solo nos pasaba a los que no teníamos pasta.

- Vera señor director - sonrió educadamente - Draco se lo puede explicar mejor que yo. Es que a mi esto de estar enamorada me afecta al cerebro, ¿sabe usted? - El _dire_ sonríe como se le sonríe a los locos y presta atención al rubio que esta entretenido en matarme mentalmente.

- Jack, alegaré en su defensa que tiene enajenación mental. Verás... Es una historia demasiado larga de contar, pero por motivos varios, un... sanador, nos ha hechizado para que no podamos estar lejos el uno del otro, pero para que no podamos tocarnos sin que nos dé un calambre.

-¡Cómo que enajenación mental...! ¿Y tú qué? ¡Pedazo de cacho de cavernícola! - el hombre este me vuelve a sonreír como los locos y Draco se ríe disimuladamente. Genial. Con lo que he dicho solo he reforzado mi supuesto trastorno mental.

- Como ves... Eso. Bien, digamos que intentaremos que nuestro "problemilla" no se expanda a las otras personas, no te preocupes, Jack.

Barra

Después de esta charla (que me ha recordado a las de Mcgonagall cuando me pillaba con Harry en algún pasillo haciendo "cosas malas") nos hemos ido directamente a dormir. Creo que hacen baile todas las noche, pero no estamos de humor, la verdad.

Ahora de lo único que tengo ganas es de ponerme el pijamita y meterme en la cama a dormir.

- Bueno Malfoy, tu duermes en el suelo y yo en la cama. Buenas noches - sin esperar contestación me meto entres las sabanas y me pongo boca abajo. De repente un calambrazo me recorre la columna vertebral.

- ¡Pero tu estas bobo! ¿Me quieres dejar paralítica o que?

Hay un segundo de silencio.

- ¡Soy un Malfoy!

Le miro con cara de "¿Y a mi que?" y respondo:

- Yo una Weasley.

- Muy bien... Ya puedes decir que has superado el ciclo elemental de ingles... Mira yo, que no sabía que eras extranjera y te costaba tanto pillar las cosas.- me retoca burlonamente, antes de ponerse serio.- Weasley pienso dormir en una cama.

- Yo también. Pero como solo hay una y no pienso compartirla contigo - cojo un cojín y lo tiro al suelo - Tú duermes en el suelo.

- No te he pedido tu opinión Weasley.

Me toca en la pierna y el brazo a la vez, haciendo que pegue un bote, me quede en equilibrio en el otro borde de la cama y finalmente, caiga al suelo, mientras que él se acomoda con elegancia.

- ¡Pero que haces! - asomo mi cabeza roja (y despeinada) por el borde de la cama y le pongo las manos en la barriga - ¡Qué te vayas al suelo!

Me mira con furia y coge aire. Bien... la siguiente media hora se puede resumir rápidamente: gritos y calambrazos. Después de acabar con los pelos de punta por culpa de la electricidad hemos acabado los dos en la cama (esa frase me gustaría mucho si no fuera por la situación actual). Problema (cuantas veces habré dicho esto): el hechizo.

-¡No te muevas! Que parece que este durmiendo con un montón de hurones - un gruñido sale del cuerpo que tengo al lado, que me roza (con premeditación y alevosía, todo hay decirlo) con una pierna para que el calambre ya tan querido por nosotros me recorra de arriba a abajo - ¡Así no hay quién duerma!

- Comadreja pequeña, a juzgar por tu aspecto matutino, tú no descansas lo que deberías para tener mi misma belleza... Pero a mi si que me gusta dormir (ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer) así que calla y cuenta doxies, si quieres.- me responde él entre bostezos.

Suelto un bufido y me giro mirando hacia el lado contrario. Hago lo que me ha dicho (es decir, contar doxies) y cuando voy por la 458 y me voy adormilando, sin querer mi cuerpo se cae hacia el centro de la cama quedándose boca arriba y (sin querer, esta vez va en serio) caigo encima de un hombro de Draco. Mierda. Ahora que nos estábamos durmiendo.

- ¡WEASLEY!- vale, el grito se ha tenido que oír hasta en Inglaterra.

- ¡QUÉ! Encima que te dejo dormir aquí conmigo, me despiertas dándome un calambrazo, so desagradecido - eso es Ginevra, tu échale a él la culpa.

- Weasley.- me mira furioso.- Si no fuera porque me estás aplastando a lo mejor, podría llegar a creerme que he sido yo él que te ha tocado.

Alza una ceja con elegancia y me aparta, provocando otro calambre, pero más suave.

- Malfoy, que sepas que te odio con todas mis fuerzas - que infantil ha sonado eso. Y por la cara de Malfoy es evidente que él también se ha percatado de eso - pues que sepas que ya no me quiero acostar contigo - y le saco la lengua y me giro de lado.

Procesando lo que acabo de soltar... Por favor Merlín, dime que no he dicho lo que he dicho. Si no lo he dicho te construiré monumentos a lo ancho y largo del mundo.

Hace un ruido con la boca, es algo peculiar, ha pasado su lengua encima de su labio inferior y después la ha despegado del paladar, en un gesto muy suyo. ¿Desde cuando sé exactamente que ruido hace cada gesto suyo? ¡Sin Mirar! ¡Ginny! Me odio a mi misma por desear al cabrón ese... Espero que no se haya dado cuenta y que lo olvide, como si fuera un sueño... ¡Sí, Gin, sí, sueñaaaaaa!

Se me acerca tanto que puedo sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído. Los pelos se me ponen de punta.

- Así que la pequeña comadreja quiere follar conmigo.- Tiene una forma tan provocadora de decirlo que allí, en la cama junto a él solo puedo estremecerme.- Es interesante, ¿sabes?- Un segundo de silencio.- Porque ahora yo podría rozar suavemente tu cuello, besarlo con mis labios hasta hacerte enloquecer... Mmmm... Lamerte el lóbulo de la oreja de forma que pierdas finalmente el control... Bajar suavemente hasta tus pechos... ¿Entiendes el concepto, pequeña? - Como estoy de espaldas a él, no veo como pone una de sus sonrisas Slytherin, antes de soltar con toda la calma del mundo.- Lastima que yo no quiera.

Y se retira suavemente hasta su extremo de la cama. Y yo me quedo hecha una bolita pensando en cosas frías. Para vuestra información estoy buscando algo original, sarcástico e hiriente que soltarle... pero cuando ha pasado media hora y oigo su respiración tranquila a mi lado me doy cuenta de una cosa: este capullo ha vuelta a ganarme la batalla verbal.


	9. Chapter 9

Titulo: "Objetivo: Tener vida propia"

Autoras: Aliena88 & MiRuG

_Summary: Tengo 22 años, 6 hermanos mayores, una madre sobre protectora y una mejor amiga chiflada, pero... ¿y mi vida propia?_

Disclaimer : Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling. No lo hacemos con fines lucrativos, solo por algo de diversión y entretenimiento.

Nota de las Autoras: Weno... Esperamos que la espera de este nuevo cap no haya sido muy dolorosa... jajajajaja En serio... Esperamos que os guste mucho la continuación del episodio de la vida de Gin... xD xD

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

A la mañana siguiente, mi despertar fue tan agradable, que la sonrisa de mi jefe se esfumó del todo cuando le di una patada en la entrepierna (calambrazo incluido, que soy como las rebajas, dos por uno). ¡Ja! Así aprenderá a despertar suavemente a una dama, nada de calambrazos en la cabeza.

- ¡Weasley, ésta me la pagarás!

Que diga lo que quiera, yo por mi parte, no le hablo. Es más, ya le he pillado el truco a esto de moverse arrastrando al otro y ahora mismo está empotrándose contra la puerta del baño, mientras yo me lavo la cara delante del espejo.

- ¡Weasley!- oigo que me llama.

Ignoro deliberadamente la llamada, y me adentro más en el baño. Sé que no llego hasta el baño sin que este él dentro, así que me lanzo lo más fuerte que puedo hasta empotrarlo ya entero contra la puerta, y en un sprint me lanzo hacia la susodicha puerta y la abro rápidamente. ¡Voila! Draco Malfoy a mis pies.

- Pasa.- le suelto yo serenamente.

- ¡Weasley¡Mírame mientras te hablo¡Weasley!- empieza a elevar seriamente la voz.- ¡WEASLEY!

Y yo ni me giro, esos gritos son apenas unos susurros en comparación a la capacidad pulmonar que tiene mi madre. Sé que tiene la mirada fija en mi, así que, con toda la alevosía y premeditación del mundo, hago que la parte inferior del pijama vaya deslizándose suavemente por mis muslos blancos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me susurra clavado en su sitio.

- Ducharme Malfoy, así que si no quieres verme desnuda, gírate.- le digo yo con ese tono de voz sugerente, pero que anuncia claramente que el espectáculo no era algo que debería presenciar.

Noto que no se mueve ni un ápice, pero yo sigo el mismo proceso con mi camiseta de raso. Pensad lo que queráis, que yo hago que el rubio este quiera acostarse conmigo antes de que nos vayamos este fin de semana. ¡Nadie rechaza a Ginny Weasley! Es más, le voy a hacer tragar sus palabras una a una. Eso si, nadie ha hablado de que yo vaya a acostarme con él, le rechazaré tal y como hizo él ayer.

Suelto mi pelo pelirrojo de la coleta que llevaba para dormir. Entro en la ducha y cierro las cortinas tras mi paso. Y con una sonrisita, mientras hago que el agua caiga, hago que mis braguitas de encaje rojo pasen por un huequito. Si Malfoy no tiene ganas de entrar aquí, es que definitivamente se ha cambiado de acera, vamos, homosexual perdido.

Soy consciente de que al sacar las braguitas de la ducha he dejado una rendija de espacio a través el cual se ve.

Suelto un ronroneo pequeño y saco una de las piernas por encima de la espuma que se desliza por mi suave piel, mientras cierro los ojos la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera. Adoro estos baños y adoro la mirada que me lanza Malfoy. ¡Qué ser la novia de Harry Potter durante la Guerra no es ninguna tontería! He sido entrenada para hacer que no miro cuando realmente estoy mirando, para percibir a la gente por medio del influjo mágico y muchas de esas cosas que se necesitan cuando se está en crisis... Pero eso no viene muy a cuento.

- Malfoy... ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer? - yo ni abro los ojos ni me muevo ni na', sigo tumbada y disfrutando del agua caliente - Me vas a acercar la esponja que está sobre la pila. ¡Ah! Y podrías poner un poco de música, es bastante aburrido bañarse sin ella.

Lo que ha pasado a continuación tendría que escribirse en los libros de historia. Por lo menos. Malfoy a movido la varita y música relajante a empezado a sonar por todo el baño. Después ha cogido la esponja y se ha acercado hasta la bañera y se ha quedado detrás de la cortina.

De repente (que me ha dado un susto que no veas) ha abierto la cortina y me tirado la esponja en la cabeza de una forma que si llega a ser una piedra me mata fijo. Solo entonces me digno a abrir los ojos y a variar mi postura. Voy a replicarle algo pero mi sentido arácnido me indica que no lo haga. Básicamente porque el niño me trae una cara de cabreo que es impresionante.

Se da la vuelta y se vuelve a sentar en el taburete que hay en el baño, cruzado de brazos. Pues que le den.

- Malfoy, cielo - me encanta mi tono meloso.- ¿Crees que podrías acercarme las sales de baño esas de la repisa? Por favor.

Me mira con cara asesina, momento que yo aprovecho para jugar con la superficie espumosa de la bañera, con uno de mis pies. Hace una mueca de exasperación y se gira a por las sales de baño. Me parece que se ha dado cuenta de que cuanto menos discuta antes saldré de la bañera.

- No, Malfoy, las azules no, mejor las blancas... -el cambia las que había cogido por otro tarro.- No, no, no, mejor las rosas... ¡Qué digo! Verdes definitivamente...

Retengo una risita que amenaza escapar de mis labios húmedos.

- ¡NO SOY TU CRIADO!

- Pues ahora que lo dices tampoco se te daría mal.- le respondo yo antes de sumergir la cabeza en la bañera.

Me quedo debajo del agua unos segundos más de lo necesario a ver hasta cuanto resisto sin respirar (en el fondo sigo siendo una cría) y cuando salgo... ¡Oh sorpresa! tengo todos los tarritos de sales puestos en fila en el borde de la bañera. Mi criado particular está en la misma posición que antes.

- Malfoy eres un amor... si fueras mi criado, hoy te daría el día libre.

- Weasley si fuera tu criado, el mundo habría sufrido unos miles de millones de Apocalipsis... Es más, si fuera tu criado, no lo sería, porque antes me habría suicidado.- me responde él, alzando una de sus cejas.

- Pues para no querer ser mi criado cumples bastante bien mis ordenes.

- Es para evitar ver el adefesio que tienes de cuerpo de nuevo. Mi vista necesita recuperarse.

- Venga rubio engreído, acepta que no estoy mal. Seré pobre, seré una traidora a la sangre y una comadreja asquerosa. Pero soy atractiva, y te diste cuenta el día que me pillaste con Leo encima de mi escritorio.

- Si, desde luego, tíñete el pelo de rubio, haz que tus piernas crezcan 10 cm, borra esas pecas y aprende a perfilarte las cejas... Entonces me gustarás.

- ¡Aggggh! Antes muerta y enterrada que parecerme a Pansy Parkinson. ¿Quieres que me quite el cerebro también?

- En realidad no hace falta que lo hagas, con el poco cerebro que tienes no se notaria la diferencia.

- ¡Oh! Está bien. ¿Quieres que sea como la Pansisita? - carraspero un poco y pongo una voz aguda y chirriante - ¡Draquiiiito¿Cuando nos casaremos? Tengo que saberlo porque tengo que ir a cambiarme el color de los ojos porque si no, no conjunta con el color de mi ropa interior.

- Weasley, eres tan absolutamente ridícula.

- ¡Pero porqué me dices eso, osito de peluche¡Con lo que yo te quiero! - y pongo morritos y pestañeo como una tonta.

- No deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, Weasley. No sabes nada de Pansy, te llevarías una gran sorpresa.- me dice él sin mover un mísero músculo. ¡Argggggg¡¿Como es asi?!

- No tienes sentido del humor, huroncillo cabreado - me estiro y cojo una toalla. Después de cerrar la cortina y enrollarme en la susodicha toalla salgo de la bañera chorreando agua.

- Claro que lo tengo Weasley, lo único es que tus patéticos intentos de humor barato no hacen reír.

Yo ladeo la cabeza al mas puro estilo de cervatilla de bosque y trazo una sonrisa de curiosidad. Entonces me llevo un dedo al mentón y pregunto:

-¿Sabes? Nunca te he oído reir... reir de verdad, me refiero - el me mira arrugando el entrecejo - una de esas risas que hacen que se te salten las lágrimas, que te quedes sin respiración y que luego te duelan las mejillas.

Me mira como si realmente yo no estuviera en la habitación y suelta con aplomo:

- No me conoces Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No hace falta conocer a una persona a fondo para saber un poco sobre ella. Tu cara me dice que nunca te has reído de verdad. y tu forma de ser también me lo dice, eres demasiado serio y estresado. Deberías soltarte un poco más... ser un poco más... como yo.

- Para empezar Weasley, tú conoces de mi lo que yo dejo que conozcas de mi.- se quita el pantalón del pijama mientras dice eso, quedándose en boxers.- Tú como todo el mundo. Y para la próxima vez que quieras psicoanalizarme, espera que yo te dé el consentimiento.

- Malfoy, tus amenazas y groserías ya no surten efecto en mi. Llevo bastante tiempo contigo como para haber desarrollado anticuerpos especiales para ello - cojo un peine y comienzo a desenredarme el pelo - Anda, dúchate para que podamos bajar a desayunar.

Suelta un bufido y ni corto ni perezoso, sabiendo perfectamente que tiene que pasar por al lado mío para meterse a la bañera, se quita los boxers y como su madre le trajo al mundo, se mete en la bañera que se acaba de auto-limpiar y volver a rellenar.

- Eres un asqueroso exhibicionista - me acabo de cepillar el pelo cara al espejo y me pongo la ropa interior sin quitarme la toalla.

- Weasley, pensaba que habías superado la fase de "teta-culo-pis"... Madura, un hombre desnudo es una cosa natural.- tiene los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa asoma en sus labios ante el tibio contacto del agua que huele a jazmín (las sales blancas).

Decido ignorarlo y procedo a vestirme. una vez me he puesto un vestido azul de verano, me miro al espejo sin saber que hacerme en el pelo. Si dejo que se me seque al aire, se me quedará liso como siempre, y hoy no me apetece...

- Malfoy... ¿que me hago en el pelo? No me apetece llevarlo liso.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser un asesor de imagen? - me dice él sin abrir los ojos.- Aunque tienes razón al recurrir a mi, por mi buen gusto.

Toma un segundo aire, su varita vuela hasta él y murmura algo que no llego a oír, pero le lanza un hechizo a mi pelo.

Este se seca inmediatamente, y las puntas empiezan a adquirir pequeños bucles simplemente perfectos.

- ¡Como mola¿Qué hechizo es¿Me lo enseñas? - y doy pequeños saltitos. De verdad, a veces me avergüenzo de mi misma. Mi actitud infantil solo hace que Draco esboce una sonrisa de "mira que lo sabía".

- Tenía entendido que las cosas provenientes de Pansy – Tenía que haber imaginado eso.- No te interesaban.- dice él con sorna, yo le miro como si fuera una niña a la que le quitan un caramelo.- Tendrás que hacer algo para conseguirlo.

- ¿Algo como qué? - y me muerdo el labio inferior mirándolo con insistencia. Quiero saber ese hechizo, y quiero saberlo ya.

- Cuando se me ocurra te lo haré saber.- me dice él, mientras se frota uno de los brazos con una esponja de color naranja

- Pero yo quiero saberlo ahora.

- Ten paciencia, pequeña.- y se ríe suavemente de su propia gracia, mientras hace crujir su cuello.

- ¡Qué no soy pequeña! - y doy una patada en el suelo - ¡Y dime el hechizo¡AHORA!

- Si sigues frunciendo el entrecejo así, te saldrán arrugas muy pronto.- me suelta él, mientras se aclara el jabón de su blanquecina piel.

- ¡Aaaaggg¡Eres insoportable, estúpido, malcriado, egocéntrico, engreído y... tonto del culo!

- Preciosa forma de hablar para ser una señorita, Weasley.- me regaña saliendo de la bañera.

Toma una respiración y con una sonrisita muy de las suyas, añade:

- Y no sé si será tonto, pero mi culo es perfecto.- Y se contonea con la toalla a la cintura, al ritmo de la música que ahora es más movidita.

No lo puedo evitar y me río. Si. Me río. Y lo hago porque me ha hecho gracia lo que ha dicho y porque ahora está bailando (nada mal por cierto). Entonces me entra la risa tonta y empiezan a caerme las lágrimas. El rubio ha dejado de bailar y me mira con miedo. Aunque no se lo reprocho, porque yo sola me llevo un descojone... pero es lo que tiene la risa tonta.

Cuando consigo parar descubro que Malfoy ya se ha vestido (vaya, me he perdido el espectáculo) y me espera al lado de la puerta del baño.

- Estás loca - yo suelto una risita y salgo por la puerta y dirigiéndome a la salida de la habitación grito:

- ¡Lo sé¡Y me encanta!

Lleva un pantalón beige corto, una camiseta pegada de color negro que marca sus, maravillosos, pectorales y abdominales. Le sienta absolutamente genial. Bajamos a desayunar, vamos a la mesa que nos ha sido asignada y pidiendo en voz alta lo que queríamos desayunar, nos dispusimos a ello.

Y en eso que estoy yo aquí atacando sin piedad a un croissant relleno de jamón york y queso fundido cuando un enorme barrigón se me planta delante de las narices. Yo por si acaso cojo mi croissant como una posesa (Jo, que tengo hambre).

- ¡Buenos días, parejita¡Han tenido la suerte de haber sido elegidos en el sorteo de esta mañana! - _¿pero qué dice este hombre?_ - El hotel los invita a una playa paradisíaca privada. Incluimos el trasladador y la comida para todo el día. ¡Muchas felicidades! Aquí tienen los folletos donde se les indica todo.

Y el espécimen este se va tan repentinamente como había llegado. Miro el folleto, miro a Draco, miro a mi croissant, miro a mi alrededor donde decenas de personas me taladran con la mirada por mi buena suerte, miro a... Merlín que mareo...

- Weasley, estás pálida. Si piensas vomitar, al menos ten la decencia de correr al baño. - Eso es amabilidad y delicadeza y lo demás son tonterías.

-Tranquilo, si vomito, tendré la decencia de hacerlo encima tuyo - su mueca de asco y el color verde de su cara me indican que no lo haga - Bueno... ¡Qué suerte¿no?! Una playa privada... seguro que tiene esa arena blanca y fina y un agua tan trasparente que podré verme las pecas de los pies.

- ¿Tienes pecas en los pies? - Vale, a juzgar por la cara de asco eso también le molesta.

- Pues si - y levanto la barbilla de lo más orgullosa de mis pecas - tengo pecas por todos lados.

- A mi me gusta que la gente las tenga en sitios en las que por mucho que ilumines, las veces que los ves, estás demasiado... ocupado... para notarlas.

Y se ríe, cuando me ve pensativa.

- Pequeña, pequeña Weasley... jajajajaja.

-¡Qué no soy pequeña! - Creo que he gritado demasiado. En fin que más da - Bueno, pues para tu información yo tengo pecas para todos los gustos: grandes, pequeñas, claras, oscuras, a la vista como las de mi cara, escondidas como las de... - Vale, creo que ya he hablado suficiente. Ginny, vuelve a concentrarte en la comida.

Me mira y comienza a reírse, pero lo disimula rápidamente colocando la servilleta delante de la boca y mirando al techo.

- Tranquila, pequeña Weasley, créeme he visto muchas pecas... en muchos sitios...- responde él burlón tras unos segundos.

- Seguro que mis pecas son mejores que las de todas esas con las que te has acostado.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no son "esos"?- me mira con una de esas miradas penetrantes, con un brillo de diversión, mientras que yo me atraganto con el bollito.

Toso varias veces, intentando bajar la coloración roja de mi cara.

- ¿Eres... - miro a ambos lados, arriba y abajo (al centro y p'adentro) comprobando que nadie me oye, me inclino sobre la mesa y susurro - ... ya sabes, bisexual?

E inmediatamente mi cara se pone como un semáforo.

- ¿Tanto te molestaría¿O es que la simple idea de que no podrás conseguirme ya que lo prefiero "por detrás", te hace platearte el cambiarte de sexo?- me dice él acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

- Pu.. pues... no... es decir si... ¡pero que estoy diciendo¡Quítate de ahí! - y le empujo hacia atrás para que vuelva a su posición inicial en la silla. El calambrazo nos ha dolido pero estoy tan acostumbradas que ya me da igual.

Eso tiene que ser un canto celestial. De verdad, no sé porque ese hombre se niega a reírse, la agradable carcajada que ha inundado el comedor (y ha hecho girarse a la mayoría, para variar) es simplemente reconfortante.

- Deberías haber visto tu cara, Weasley.- Y tras mirarme un segundo, vuelve a reír con aun más ganas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no eres gay? - su nueva carcajada me indica que no.

- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- ¡Oh! -

Ahora entiendo porque no sucumbe a mis encantos. Si el chico es gay poco tengo que hacer yo. Un momento... una sonrisa perversa cruza mi cara haciendo que el rubio deje de reír momentáneamente

- ¿Por eso ibas siempre con Crabbe y Goyle en el colegio?

- Weasley, que poco tacto de verdad... Yo nunca me inmiscuiría en el amor de dos personas... Bueno, quiero decir, que nunca me inmiscuiría en el amor de dos personas que son amigos míos y que están juntos...- y parpadea con una mirada ladeada, que no sé muy bien como interpretar.

- Entonces... ¿Crabbe y Goyle eran gays? - Malfoy aprieta los labios en un gesto que no se como interpretar (quizá se esté aguantando la risa, no sé) - ¡Pues que asco¿te los imaginas ahi...? - y hago gestos con las manos y suelto un "aggh"

- Los he visto Weasley.- dice él con la voz más neutra que sabe poner.

- ¿Y no has necesitado tratamiento psicológico? -

A mi este tío me está dejando de gustar¿eh? Que tiene unas aficiones un tanto extrañas...

- Weasley, en Slytherin, las habitaciones son individuales.- me dice mientras bebe un poco de su café

- ¿Entonces si son individuales como has...? - me tapo la boca con las manos y ahogo un chillido. Me levanto de sopetón y lo apunto con el dedo - ¡degenerado¡Pppervertido¡Mirón de pacotilla¡Y pensar que duermo contigo!

- ¿Mirón Weasley? Todavía no entiendes ehhh...- y se empieza a reír de mi cara de absoluto horror.

Y entonces empiezo a gritar como una loca. Es decir: como lo que me voy a quedar después de estas declaraciones.

- Tú y ellos... y ellos... y...- Yo no sé porqué pero me estoy mareando.-¡Pero si tenías 17 años!

De verdad, Malfoy está secándose las lagrimas con la servilleta, mientras yo soy incapaz de moverme. Tras como cinco minutos en los que la gente ya se ha dado cuenta de que es inútil que sigan mirando, que esto va para largo, mi amado jefe suelta:

- Perdona, todos no esperamos a poder acostarnos con el Salvador del Mundo para perder la virginidad. Que tú no hayas tenido una vida sexual adolescente como la de la gente normal, no quiere decir que los demás no hayan podido tenerla.

- Pero es que tu vida sexual adolescente es demasiado... - intento buscar una palabra que defina todas las imágenes que ahora tengo en mi cerebro - ... inhumana. Crabbe y Goyle... por favor... creo que preferiría ser virgen.

- Crees...- me dice él con una sonrisa que no sé interpretar.

- Pues si, creo... - lo miro fijamente mientras el aprieta los labios como intentado no reirse o no gritarme - que asco... Crabe y Goyle - y me da un escalofrío.

El señor "me gusta montármelo con gorilas unineuronales" se está volviendo a reír. Que majo. Casi lo prefería serio y aburrido. De repente se levanta, coge el folleto de la playa privada y me suelta un: muévete comadreja.

Claro... yo me hubiera cruzado de brazos y enviado a, seamos finas, tomar aire fresco (de hecho lo hice) pero como estamos unidos por esta mierda hechizo, pues me ha tocado salir letras de el como una boba.

- Más despacio pervertido.- le reprocho yo junto con un calambre.

Estamos en recepción y él, olvidándose de mi presencia (vale que sea pequeña, pero desapercibida no paso) habla con la recepcionista rubia-de-tetas-operadas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - y la muy pava mordisquea el boli y parpadea con entusiasmo. En realidad lo que ha querido decir es¿puedo ir a tu habitación a acostarme contigo?.

- En realidad si - él pone su sonrisa de medio lado patentada por los Malfoy y se apoya despreocupadamente en el mostrador - tenemos que coger el trasladador para ir aquí - y le tiende el folleto. La rubia se encarga de rozarle la mano cuando coge el papel. Será guarra.

Pongo una sonrisa amplia, y apoyo mi mano encima de la de Malfoy, nos da un calambrazo, pero como está manteniendo su buena postura para ligar con la tía, pues no mueve ni un músculo de la cara.

- ¿Cielo, esta eficiente recepcionista ya te ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer? - le digo yo con un tono meloso.

El será Slytherin, pero he convivido muchos años con hombres... Y Harry era Slytherin a medio tiempo, así que algo se me ha pegado.

- ¿Weasley, qué se supone que estás haciendo? - me dice en un tono agrio, al ver como la rubia de bote frunce el entrecejo.

- Draco, tranquilo, ya no estamos en la oficina.- le digo yo con una sonrisita de medio lado.

- Y a mi eso que más da... Nunca me acercaría a ti.- Me suelta manteniendo la calma.

- Desde luego.- digo yo dejando claro que quiero decir lo contrario.

Ahora la recepcionista le mira con el ceño muy fruncido y una cara de asco.

- No te preocupes cielo - le digo a la estupefacta empleada - seguro que acabas con él en la cama. Suele tirarse a todas las rubias tontas que encuentra a su paso. Hubo un tiempo en el que solía llevar la cuenta, pero al final me cansé.

La chica me mira alucinada, luego mira a Draco de forma fusilante, nos planta en el mostrador una piña (supongo que será el trasladador), levanta la barbilla toda orgullosa y se da media vuelta haciendo volar su pelo, demostrándonos que está feliz siendo rubia.

Mmmmm... ¿Tengo que coger un trasladador que me llevará a una playa privada con Malfoy, donde me puede asesinar y fingir que me atacó un tiburón?

Le sonrío con suficiencia y agarró la piña cuando él lo hace. Aterrizamos los dos tumbados entre arena muy fina y blanca.

- Puaj - suelta con asco contenido mi adorado rubio Sly - acabaré con arena hasta en los dientes - y se levanta de un salto sacudiéndose toda la fina arena. Yo, más en mi punto (es decir, infantil perdía) me dedico a coger arena con las manos y ver como cae como si fuera oro blanco. ¡Qué guay¡Una playa privada¡Para mi sola! Bueno... para mi y para este espécimen al que no le gusta la arena.

- Me puedes explicar, rubio sin cerebro... Como es que te apetecía tanto venir a una isla del caribe si odias la arena. Mejor dicho, como es que además me propones ir a la playa.-le suelto yo revolcándome en la arena, como si fuera una croqueta.

- Porque así puedo asesinarte y decir que te ahogaste en el mar - dice tan tranquilamente que yo paro en mi revolcón con la arena.

¿Me habrá leído antes el pensamiento? Qué miedo... yo por si acaso me levanto y me alejo un par de pasos, simulando que inspecciono la playa.

- ¿Huyes, pequeña?- me grita él burlonamente, desde la orilla del mar.

¡Ja¡Qué se creerá éste!

- ¡Soy una Gryffindor!

- ¿Estamos haciendo un concurso de obviedades? Porque en tal caso, tengo que añadir que yo un Slytherin.- me suelta él, quitándose la camiseta.

Vale. No me he percatado de una cosa bastante obvia. Draco y yo estamos solos en una playa desierta. En bañador y bikini. Solos en una playa paradisíaca. Medio desnudos. SOLOS... ... ¿Se supone que tengo que ignorar ese cuerpo¿Cuanto creéis que tardare en abalanzarme sobre el en plan loba en celo?

En realidad, aunque me lance en plan loba en celo, creo que la terapia a base de calambrazos será suficiente para parar la revolución de mis hormonas. O al menos lo espero... Porque de tanta electricidad fijo que mi...mmm... orificio inferior terminará quemado... Y eso, aunque todavía no lo he experimentado, tiene que doler, mucho.

Será una gran prueba para mi autocontrol. ¡Merlín, qué abdominales!

- ¡Malfoy¡Me quiero meter en el agua! Ven hacia aquí - y tiro del hechizo para que se acerque al agua. Consigo moverlo unos tres centímetros - ¿Qué pasa¿Qué tampoco te gusta el agua?

Me mira con su típica cara de "no pienses, no hables, ya que no tienes cerebro suficiente para juntar tanta información seguida" y tras coger impulso, se adentra en el agua cristalina arrastrándome a mi con él.

¡Grrrrrrrr¡Qué me ahogo!

- ¡MALFOY!- gritó yo, cuando termino de escupir agua.

- Pensaba que querías tomar un baño.- me responde él, con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Si, subnormal en potencia¡pero sin ahogarme!

Mirar, voy a pasar de él, porque de verdad, me estresa. ¡Pero que agua más clara!

- ¡Me veo las pecas de los pies! - grito toda feliz con mi descubrimiento.

- ¿Te pasas todo el día haciendo alusiones a tus _magnificas_ pecas? Lo digo, es un tema muy poco recurrente si quieres hablar con alguien que tiene la piel tan perfecta como yo.- me suelta antes de zambullirse de nuevo y aparecer con el pelo mojado a un metro de mi.

- Tu piel es aburrida y sin color - Joder, joder, joder. ¡Qué sexy está este chico así, mojadito!

* * *

No sé ni como nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, pero ahora estamos tumbados en la arena blanca, encima de una toalla enorme. Esto es el paraíso, claro si no estuviera Malfoy... Y pudiera divertirme y hacer castillitos de arena. Pero bueno, mejor esto que nada, y prefiero no estresar mucho a la furia rubia, que luego a ver quien le aguanta en la oficina. Pero... ¡Es que me aburro!

- Malfoy.

No me responde¡pero que educación le han dado a esta cosa!

- Malfoy.

Sigue sin responder.

- Hurón – suelta un bufido por lo bajines ¡Ja!.- Me aburro.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

- ¡Pues contarme algo! - exclamo con un tono que viene a decir que no hay nada mas obvio en el mundo.

- Déjame descansar, Weasley - y sin más se da la vuelta y se queda bocabajo.

-Vengaaaa, cuenta algo. Aunque sea algo tonto - silencio. Este hombre pasa de mi - ¡¡Qué me aburro!!

Mi grito consigue sacarle de su sopor. ¡Encima se estaba durmiendo! Suelta un bufido exasperado y vuelve a enterrar la cara en la arena.

- ¡Malfoy¡Me aburro!

Nada, este tío sigue sin hacerme caso.

- Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro.

Bien, Malfoy reacción, acaba de levantar la cara y me mira como si fuera, yo, la cosa más horrible del mundo. ¡Chaval, tranquilito, que a ver si me voy a poner yo aquí sería!

- ¡Weasley¡Calla!

Le dejo un segundo de tranquilidad, para que se acomode y coja el hueco otra vez.

- Me aburro. Me aburro. Me aburro.- y así, dieciséis o diecisiete veces más.

Le estoy cogiendo gusto a esto, ahora ya tatareo canciones con el "Me aburro" y todo.

- Me abuuuuuuuurro - pausa de tres segundos - me abuuuuuuuuurro - otra pausa - me abuuuuuuuu...

- ¡WEASLEY!

- ¿Si?

- CIERRA EL PICO -

Pero que irascible es este hombre... solo por llevar media hora con los "me aburro". Pausa de dos minutos.

- Me abuuuuur...

- Cállate¡cállate¡CÁLLATE!

Parece que el niño se ha enfadado. Culpa suya, que me hubiera hecho un mínimo de caso cuando tenía que hacérmelo. Es más, aun está a tiempo. Le miro mientras pestañeo con rapidez.

- Ginebra Molly Weasley, sé civilizada y... ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Vale, estoy asustada, creía que la potencia pulmonar de mi madre, bueno eso, que solo la podía alcanzar mi madre.

- Pero si yo solo quiero no aburrirme... ¡Ya sé! Te contare yo algo¿vale? Pero tienes que escucharme - me mira como sin verme, yo creo que esta tan flipado conmigo que ya ni reacciona.

- No pienso escucharte y, créeme, no hay nada en tu vida que merezca un poco de mi atención - dicho esto, gira la cabeza y me encuentro mirando a un montón de pelos rubios.

- ¿Ni siquiera mi historia con Harry Potter? - digo yo con indiferencia.

"Merlín dame paciencia, haré lo que quieras, lo prometo... Pero haz que se calle" Malfoy ha murmurado algo que no he conseguido entender... ¡Cómo me molesta! Es que es un estúpido...

- Si, Weasley, cuéntame...

Bueno, ya no lo es... tanto.

- Verás, como sabrás (bueno tu y medio Hogwarts) yo andaba enamorada perdida del niñito de oro desde siempre y... - yo sigo con mi fascinante historia mientras Draco me mira así como muy interesado.

Daré gracias toda la vida a mi amado padrino por enseñarme a aislarme del exterior... Y yo que pensaba que era algo inútil. Las cosas más absurdas pueden parecen inútiles, hasta que te cruzas en el camino de algún Weasley, bueno Gryffindor en general. De verdad... Alguien tendría que explicarles, que no todo el mundo necesita hablar por los codos y contar hasta el más minino detalle de como se ha cortado las uñas de los pies el abuelo del hijo del portero del vecino de esa tía tan pesada que compartía cuarto contigo en Hogwarts. Asiento levemente con la cabeza. Puede que a lo mejor se deba a eso, en Slytherin solo éramos dos por habitación. Según tengo entendido en las demás casas no. Puede que le proponga a McGonagall que cambie eso, por el bien de la humanidad. Asiento de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a mi asistente.

-... claro, entonces yo le dije a Hermione: pero mujer, con esta túnica no conquisto ni a Filch... total, que tuve que cogerle prestada (por cierto, algún día de estos se la devolvere) a Lavender una minifalda, aunque mas bien yo creo que era un cinturón y...

Claro... Entonces llegó ella, y fui a donde él, y él me dijo, y yo le respondí, y él me respondió, y yo me callé, porque no sé que... Claro, claro... No hay duda... Si no fuera porque en aquel preciso momento la quinta luna de Jupiter se alineo con una estrella lejana de aquel universo lejano que solo conoce Lovegood, pues no habría pasado... Gárgolas Galopantes, ésta no se calla ni debajo del agua.

-... y me lié con un Huppie que ya ni me acuerdo de como se llama solo para llamar su atención. ¿Y que crees que hizo? Nada. N-A-D-A. ¡Nada! Solo dijo: me alegro de que estés con él, se te ve feliz. De verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no se como pude enamorarme de un panoli así. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema... Harry pasaba de mi como de la mierda, el Huppie me agobiaba para salir en serio y ...

Al final cuando se dio cuenta de que yo era un polvo fácil. Ese día me puse unos vaqueros ceñidos que me marcaban el culo de una manera tan provocadora que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, con una camiseta con un escote hasta los tobillos, y así fue, me llevó a un rincón oscuro y se lo montó conmigo, mientras yo gritaba de placer... Quiero decir... ¡¡A mi, Draco Malfoy, que más me da que es lo que hizo la Weasley con el niño de oro...!!!

-... total, que tras mucho sufrir y sudar sangre conseguí salir con él... para estar ocho meses juntos y luego dejarlo... por lo de la guerra y eso... - cojo aire... vaya tela, hacía años que no hablaba tanto.

Le miro y asiente solemnemente. Aunque está mirando por encima de mi hombro.

- Malfoy, eres tonto del culo, no he conocido a alguien más imbecil que tú, en mi vida... Eres un autentico despojo...

Vuelve a asentir. Grrrrrrrrrr. No me escucha.

- ¡Malfoy¡MALFOY! No me estás escuchando. – le grito yo al oído.

Acaba de pegar un salto. Me echo a reír, no sabéis lo gracioso que ha sido. Aunque se me pasa rápido... ¡No me escuchaba!

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me sisea mientras retoma velozmente la compostura.- ¿Estás tonta¡Qué digo, lo eres! Evidentemente, te estaba escuchando.

- Desde luego, claro, como no, he dicho textualmente "eres tonto del culo, no he conocido a alguien más imbecil que tú, en mi vida... Eres un autentico despojo" y me has asentido. Vete con el cuento a otra.

Le suelto yo con igual mal humor. Me mira como un niño travieso y refunfuña algo inteligible.

- Si no te interesaba, solo tenías que decirlo.

Alza una de sus bien pulidas cejas doradas y tuerce un lado de la boca en un gesto muy suyo. Justo en el momento en el que voy a responderle algo, pone cara de payaso, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y haciendo un rictus con la mandíbula y tararea mi "Canción de Me aburro" con voz de pito.

Me muerdo el labio para no reírme, pero tardo menos de dos segundos en reírme a mandíbula batiente tumbada encima de la toalla, con Malfoy al lado, que también ha parado y está riéndose también. Es que siempre he tenido una risa contagiosa.

Tras varios minutos, paramos de reír y le propongo:

- Ya que mis historias no te interesan... A ver, cuéntame... ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Se lo he preguntado con una sonrisa bastante grande, mientras me vuelvo a colocar bien, ahora estamos el uno frente al otro, tumbados en la toalla. Me doy cuenta de la cercanía de su cuerpo, y me estremezco sin querer.

Malfoy no para de mirarme fijamente, como si esperara algo. Estoy empezando a pensar que se me ha cambiado la cara de color y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.

- Puede... No.

- ¿Como que "puede...no"?- mi vena cotilla va al ataque.- Venga admite... Seguro que fue Pansy. Te enamoraste de ella... ¿Es eso?

Me mira un segundo, mi estomago pega un vuelco. Se tumba mirando al cielo turquesa.

- ¡Por Merlín! Weasley... Pansy es como mi hermana. La quiero, pero no de esa manera, sería incapaz de enamorarme de ella.

- ¿Cómo tu hermana, pero te la tiras?- exclamo yo indignada.

Sonríe y pone cara traviesa. Ahora mismo está para comérselo. No entiendo, o no quiero entender, porque mi estomago parece invadido por una multitud de mariposas.

- Es que... mi familia siempre ha sido muy progresista y liberal.

Los dos nos echamos a reír con fuerza hasta que el diafragma empieza a causarnos problemas. Respiramos dificultosamente. Ahora los dos estamos paralelamente, mirando al cielo.

- Weasley...

- ¿Si? – no sé si es por lo acalorada que estoy de tanto reírme o por otra cosa, pero mi corazón late rápidamente.

Noto como se desplaza ligeramente a la izquierda, como para alejarse. Pero de repente, su cabeza esta apoyada justo al lado de la mía. El mundo parece pararse.

Zassssssss. ¡Será cabrón! Me acaba de dar un calambrazo en la base del cuello.

- ¡Auuuu¡Serás bruto!- grito yo irritada.

- Yo..., esto..., lo siento, Weasley.

¿Cómo¡Qué alguien me despierte de este sueño¿Me acaba de pedir disculpas? Se levanta como impulsado por un resorte, y se sienta en la arena, a la distancia máxima de la que nos podemos alejar, coge un puñado de arena, y lo deja caer entre sus piernas, sin quitar la vista del horizonte. Parece sacado de un cuadro.

No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos así, él así y yo mirándole sin querer entender. Solo sé que esa sensación de hormigueo en el estomago no se me quitó en ningún momento.

* * *

Bien Ginebra. Ahora que estamos en la habitación vamos a analizar lo ocurrido en la playa... mira, yo mejor no analizo nada y ya está. Que yo vivo muy feliz en la ignorancia.

Me asomo al baño donde esta mi príncipe verde Sly lavándose los dientes. Me miro. ¿Que sexy me he puesto no? Llevo uno de esos camisones que suelen reservarse para la noche de bodas... yo es que en el fondo soy muy bruta.

¿Pero que queréis? Quiero averiguar que ha pasado en la playa... Es decir... ¡Draco Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy & Black me ha pedido perdón¡A MI! A una pobretona traidora a la sangre amiga de los sangre sucia (con perdón de Hermione and company).

- Weasley... ¿Soy tu nuevo ídolo sexual? Es que empieza a preocuparme que no pares de analizarme visualmente.-me suelta el mientras se despeina con una mano el pelo, para quitarse la humedad.

- Si Malfoy... eres mi nuevo ídolo sexual - digo mientras hago un gesto con la mano que viene a indicar: te digo que si porque calladito estás más mono.

Se termina de peinar haciéndose la raya al lado y después de aplicarse un hechizo secador en el pelo, pasa entre el hueco que dejo entre la puerta y mi persona. Pasa tan cerca y sin tocarme, por los calambrazos claro. Empieza a andar hacia la cama. ¡Qué culo, por Merlín!

- Weasley.- se gira.- ¿No tenías tantas ganas de acostarte?

De acostarme contigo querrás decir. Me dirijo a la cama y me siento encima de las sábanas. Lo miro y ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Por que antes te has disculpado?

Toma ya. Directa al grano. La guerra te enseña muchas cosas, entre ellas a no perder tiempo y no andarte por la ramas. Lo que se tiene que hacer se hace rápido y punto.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso antes... Con el tiempo tendrás que acostumbrarte a que la gente sea educada y no se tire el día soltando burradas...- me dice él, mirándome directamente, aunque mueve el pie impacientemente.

- De verdad que me exasperas - le miro furiosa y me meto entre las sabanas, girándome hacia la derecha para no verle. Que ser mas irritante.

Hay varios minutos de silencio.

- ¿Porque no hacerlo? - me dice él cambiando de postura.

- Porque si lo hacemos acabaremos electrocutados, so tonto - le contesto como si me hubiera preguntado cuantos son dos mas dos.

¿Como pretende tener sexo con estos calambres que nos acompañan? Este tío es tonto. Mira que pensar en eso...

- Me refería a disculparme... Weasley.- suelta tras un bufido.

- ¡Oh! Yo también... - yo y mi mente calenturienta. Espera. ¿Qué ha dicho? - ¡¿Te vas a disculpar?!

Doy un salto así, en horizontal, de forma que cambio de lado al milisegundo, quedando cara a cara.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu sentido auditivo es pésimo?... Dejemos la conversación. Venga, duérmete.

- ¡Ah, no, no, no, no! Ahora me dices lo que ibas a decirme... ¡no puedes darme a probar la miel y luego quitarme el tarro! - exclamo yo haciendo muchos aspavientos.

- Deberías hacer una visita a San Mungo, estás fatal.- me dice y se gira, apoyando pesadamente su cabeza contra la almohada.

- ¡Ves como eres exasperante! -

Me vuelvo a girar, dando un profundo bufido. Voy a necesitar ayuda psicológica. Más minutos de silencio. Y sé que no se ha dormido porque no le oigo respirar más fuerte de lo normal.

- ¡Tú si que eres exasperante, pelirroja!

- ¡Y tu eres un rubio cabrón!

- ¡Perdona, aquí sin faltar al respeto, mal educada!

Ahora estamos los dos, el uno frente al otro, con los ceños tan fruncidos que en un concurso, le habríamos ganado a McGonagall.

- ¡Menos mal que te ibas a disculpar! Si no, directamente me matas. Incluso Ron es mejor que tu pidiendo perdón, y eso que se pone rojo y balbucea estupideces. ¡Buenas noches!

- ¿Tú eres imbecil o qué¡Ya me he disculpado contigo esta tarde¡Merlín, no sé ni para que me rebajo a intentar ser amable con alguien como tú!

- ¡Exacto! No sé para que lo haces. Total, solo soy una traidora a la magia que vive en un estercolero¿no? - y dicho esto me tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

- ¡Tienes una obsesión con el dinero que no es normal, _Weasel_! - me echa en cara el rubio oxigenado este.

Me destapo. Me giro. Y le miro. Clavo mis ojos marrones en sus iris grises e intento transmitirle todo lo que siento... porque de verdad que no hay palabras. ¡Qué yo estoy obsesionada con el dinero! Y yo que creía que esta tarde había cambiado algo.

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy - le susurro y me vuelvo a tapar enterita.

- Todo lo que tú quieras, pero tengo razón.

- Aja - oigo como da un bufido y se mueve buscando una postura cómoda.

- Mira desde un primer momento, eres tú la que se empeña en decir que hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros. Una persona no es en función del ambiente en el que ha nacido, una persona se hace con las vivencias que ha tenido. Y permíteme decirte que tú y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo.

- ¡¿¡¿Qué¡Serás...! - intento responder yo.

- ¿Seré que, Weasley? Admite que esta vez no tienes nada que alegar en contra de mi argumento... - me dice él con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Claro que si¡Tú no has tenido que luchar lo que yo para estar donde estoy!

Me mira, la luna se refleja en sus ojos, que me habrían matado si tuvieran esa propiedad... Da verdadero miedo.

- No sabes nada de mi vida, Weasley, ni te atrevas a hablar de algo que no conoces en absoluto. Porque puede que te sorprendas...

- ¿Sorprenderme? Tu tampoco tienes ni idea de mi vida. No sabes lo que es oír llorar a tu madre con cinco años porque no hay suficiente dinero para llegar a fin de mes. No sabes lo que es ver a tu padre llegando a las 11 de la noche con cara de haber sufrido diez _cruciatus_ solo para ganar una miseria y poder enviarnos a Hogwarts, ni tener que ignorar las burlas por tu familia, ni tener que aprender a pelear con 15 años, ni a tener la sangre fría para matar por primera vez con 17 años... tu tampoco sabes nada de mi, así que no te hagas la victima. El sufrimiento no es exclusividad tuya.

Con una ultima mirada de desprecio me giro y me hago un ovillo. Recordar mi mierda de vida no ha sido buena idea. Tendré suerte si esta noche no tengo pesadillas con la guerra contra Voldemort.

- Ni tuya.- murmura él mientras se acerca a mi, ahora mismo estamos los dos en paralelo en la cama.- Ni tú ni yo lo hemos pasado bien con todo esto... Hemos sido peones de una guerra que no tenía porque haber sido nuestra. No vamos a pelear entre nosotros por algo que ahora ya está en el pasado.- suspira y me roza suavemente el brazo, es raro, no he sentido el calambre característico.- Si hacen un concurso que se llame "La vida más desgraciada" ya nos presentaremos y lucharemos por obtener el premio, aunque ni tú ni yo lo obtendríamos... seguro. Mientras tanto, es mejor no pensar en ello.

Yo ya no sé que pensar. Es más, no quiero pensar, que si no saco conclusiones raras y me monto yo sola las paranoias. Mejor me duermo, que mañana será otro día.

* * *

Nuestro despertar se podía calificar como raro de cojones. Nos hemos levantado, arreglado y hemos bajado a desayunar como si fuéramos personas civilizadas. No hemos cruzado ni un "apártate subnormal" ni ninguna cosa de esas. Es más, no hemos hablado. Y yo me estoy poniendo de los nervios, francamente.

Acaba de llegar un empleado del hotel a decirnos que a las 12 en punto del mediodía nuestro trasladador (y nos lo ha dejado encima de la mesa: otra piña) se activará para dejarnos de nuevo en la oficina. Miro al rubio silencioso esperando que capte mi mirada de "hazme caso que no me gusta estar en silencio". Por mis resultados deduzco que no lo ha captado.

El ruido de el tenedor contra el cuchillo, el cuchillo contra el plato, la copa contra la mesa, el cuchillo contra el tenedor, el tenedor contra el tenedor, la servilleta contra su boca (¿Eso hace ruido? Bueno, da igual, no viene al caso... No creo y menos este rubio estirado)... Creo que estoy empezando a entrar en una crisis seria.

- Weasley, respira, te estás poniendo morada.- me dice él con todo el aplomo del mundo, mientras se esconde tras en Profeta.

- Eso es lo que te gustaría. Que me hubiera atragantado, me pusiera morada y muriera de asfixia. Pues lo siento, pero no es tu día de suerte - él se comporta como si hubiera oído pasar al viento - ¿No vas a decirme que ese sería tu sueño ni ninguna cosa de esas que decís los Slys? - él pasa una página. Yo estoy a punto de entrar en erupción -¡¿Pero vas a decir algo?!

- No.- se limita a decir.

Baja ligeramente el periódico, para que vea su mirada, aunque se esconde rápido, como buena serpiente.

Levanto las manos al cielo y pido paciencia y serenidad. Bien, busquemos algo para entretenerme...¡Anda¡Azucarillos cuadrados¡Voy a hacer una casita! Si, ya lo se, soy infantil y bla, bla, bla... ¡Qué mona me esta quedando! A ver si consigo poner un techo en forma de pirámide... ¡un terremoto¡La casa¡Que se derrumba¿Pero que digo de terremoto? Si es el cabrón del silencioso que ha movido la mesa aposta.

- ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi casita! - bien, eso ha sonada infantil hasta para mí.

Me observa fijamente con una ceja alzada, y si no se hubiera tapado con la lectura, habría podido ver como tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

- Tampoco vas a decir nada. Algo como que infantil soy y que a ver si maduro que ya va tocando - que diga algo. No soporto este silencio.

Ahora es que ni siquiera baja el periódico. Coge la taza de te y se la toma detrás del periódico, en el que aparece la foto de Oliver Wood con una copa de Quidditch en la mano. ¡Genial, han ganado!

- ¡Yujuuuu!

Aunque Ron ahora estará insoportable...

- Madre mía...- me tiro de los pelos.

Ahora Malfoy apoya los papeles contra la mesa, me mira como si estuviera loca... Creo que lo estoy... Y abre la boca para objetar algo, pero parece que se lo piensa mejor, porque tras dejar la taza en la mesa, vuelve a levantar esa muralla de papel entre él y yo.

Esto es imposible. Hacer hablar a esta estatua de mármol es prácticamente irrealizable. Y no me quedan croissant de chocolate para _destraumatizarme_... pero por lo que veo a Malfoy-me-escondo-del-mundo-tras-un-papel sí que le queda uno en el plato. Miro a ambos lados y me aseguro de que mi futura víctima de robo está bien escondida tras el periódico y estiro la mano. Ya estoy saboreando el chocolate y eso que aun no me lo he comido.

Y... ¡sí! El croissant es míoooooooo...

- Weasley.- su voz como un cuchillo, para mi mano a medio camino entre su plato y mi boca, como si le hubiera dado un latigazo.

- ¿Si?- preguntó yo inocentemente.

- Ese objeto que tu pecosa mano sujeta entre los dedos de uñas con una manicura inexistente, es mío.

- ¿Y? - yo muevo un poquito más la mano hacia mi persona. Un centímetro, porque sus ojos de hielo me acaban de recordar que los cruciatus duelen mucho - hace veinte minutos que no comes nada. Eso es que ya no tienes hambre. Y yo necesito chocolate porque gracias a ti me estoy traumatizando - avanzo un poco más la mano, mientras acerco la boca.

- Weasley, como bien has podido notar al trabajar conmigo, soy un hombre de costumbres... Siempre como un croissant después de leer el periódico.- no sé porque, pero eso me suena a excusa barata.- Así que te agradecería que me lo devolvieras.

- ¿No te da asco que lo haya tocado yo? - y rodeo el pobre croissant con toda la mano (es que hasta ahora lo tenía cogido con dos deditos, como una señorita). Rápidamente le doy un mordisco. Mi cara de felicidad demuestra lo bueno que esta el chocolate. Su cara de odio refleja cosas muy distintas.

- Eres infantil e inmadura. Maître... Un croissant, por favor...- pide él entrecerrando los ojos.

Hay un segundo de silencio.

- Y eso aparte de mal educada y sin ningún tipo de modales. Yo diría que narcisista, egocéntrica, desconsiderada.- el empleado llega un croissant que tiene veinte veces mejor pinta que este mío ¡seráaaaa...! - Ridícula... Si, muy ridícula.

Coge el cuchillo y el tenedor si quitarme la vista de encima, como evaluándome.

- Tienes chocolate en la comisura de los labios...- me toqueteo, y efectivamente, hay está.- ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera sabes guardar la compostura en una mesa... Realmente... Patética.

- ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa¿Solo ves defectos en mí o qué?

Ya está. El volcán Ginny acaba de entrar en erupción. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a decir. Ahora es mi instinto Weasley el que habla.

- Alocada... Que digo, loca de atar... Neurótica, histérica.- sigue él tras saborear su primer trozo de delicioso y recién horneado croissant.

- ¡Histérica¡Qué yo soy histérica! - grito mientras sacudo la cabeza haciendo que el pelo se me desordene; bueno, quizás un poquito sí soy - ¡También tengo cosas buenas, sabes?!

Hace un ruidito con la boca, que no sabría como interpretar, suelta un bufido y me provoca:

- ¿Ah, si? Pues deberías sacarlas a relucir de vez en cuando... No sé, digo... La gente está tan acostumbrada a ti... Que a lo mejor montan una fiesta al ver tu nuevo lado oculto.

Noto como la sangre hierve dentro de mi. ¡Pero quien se cree que es!

-¡Ya estoy harta¡Abandono!

Me levanto y tiro la servilleta con fuerza. El comedor entero se gira dispuesto a ver otro de mis numeritos. Malfoy, por su parte, está intentando adivinar que es lo que me propongo ahora

- ¡No voy a seguir intentando que te fijes en mí cuando solo haces que menospreciarme¿Tan increíblemente horripilante soy que no puedo pretender que consideres siquiera la opción de verme como a una chica más¡¿Pues sabes que te digo?! - él solo parpadea alucinado - ¡QUÉ TE DEN POR CULO!

Y dicho esto me voy corriendo. Problema: el hechizo. Noto como el rubio corre detrás de mi arrastrado por las cuerdas invisibles. Atrás dejamos a medio hotel cuchicheando sobre mí.

- ¿¡¿ SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!? - me grita el haciendo que me pare repentinamente en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Cómo que qué me pasa¡Necesitar una pancarta! - me giro y lo encaro con las manos haciendo aspavientos - ¡Mo quiero saber nada de una persona que no deja de echarme al suelo para luego pisotearme! - me giro otra vez y exclamo en alto - ¡Y pensar que me gustabas, por Merlín! En que estaría yo pensando...

Me mira, me coge de los brazos, grave error... doble calambrazo. Aunque ningún lo nota, por la tensión del momento.

- Repite lo que has dicho, Ginebra.- me dice él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Toda la recepción nos mira alucinada.

- Que si necesitas una pancarta... - digo yo totalmente bloqueada. Me libero de él ahora que los calambrazos han vuelto con fuerza (como si estuvieran molestos porque no les hacíamos caso)

Alza las dos cejas esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Te refieres a eso que seguramente he gritado aunque era un pensamiento, verdad? - flipante. Ya ni controlo lo que pienso y digo - Olvídalo. Solo eran estupideces que se dicen cuando estás alterado.

Me mira como lamentando algo y se pone a mi altura, quiero decir, él esta mirando al lado contrario que yo, a la par mía.

- A veces es bueno pensar en voz alta... En realidad te envidio Weasley, a mi también me gustaría pensar en voz alta de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso? - le miro sin querer pensar, que luego saco conclusiones raras y me como la cabeza.

- Cuando logres alterarme tanto como te altero yo a ti.- suelta una risita nasal que encaja perfectamente en la frase.- Lo sabrás.

- Yo,... esto... ¡Malfoy¡Eso no es justo! - grito yo como saliendo de un ensueño.- Tú siempre sabes todo y yo... ¡No, no, no, ahora confiesas!

- Desventajas de ser una Gryffindor a la que se le va la fuerza por la boca.- me dice él con una sonrisa.

- ¡A mi no se me va la fuerza por la boca¡Pero tú que te has creído! Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas con la boca...

Qué mal ha sonado eso... Merlín. Luego claro... Que me dicen burradas... Si aprendiera a no decir lo que no debo...

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda.- me mira tan fijamente que mi montaña rusa estomacal da vueltas a una velocidad astronómica.- Estoy ansioso porque me lo demuestres...

Los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal me indica que no ha querido decir eso último. Bien, es hora de dejarse de remilgos. Aquí una o ataca o se retira... y antes muerta que huir del enemigo sin luchar. Me acerco y me pongo de puntillas hasta que nuestras caras se quedan a escasos centímetros.

- Yo te demuestro lo que quieras y cuando quieras.

Los dos nos vamos a acercando lentamente, no se oye música romántica de fondo... ¡¿Porque no?! Bueno... el caso es que el mundo se para, todo es tan bonito... escasos centímetros para que nuestros labios se toquen... siento su leve respiración contra mis labios...

- ¡Señor Malfoy¡Señor Malfoy!

Una camarera viene corriendo desde el restaurante, gritando "Señor Malfoy" como si la vida le fuera en ello. Draco se separa de mi rápidamente y creo que yo también de él. Se peina nerviosamente con la mano su pelo platino, que se llena de brillos, y tras mojarse los labios en un gesto que se me antoja lo más sexy que he visto a lo largo de mi existencia, le señala donde estamos a la camarera...

¡La voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Muere, muere, muere, muere... La camarera unineuronal nos da la famosa piña (con la que me haré un zumo, tenerlo por seguro) y se larga contoneando el culo para que Draco la mire. Yo me giro esperando ver como el rubio babea. Pero no. Me mira a mí. A MI. Y muy fijamente.

Doy un pasito tímido hacia Draco a ver si podemos retomar lo que habíamos dejado a medias. Tomaré su sonrisa de galán de cine como que también pretende seguir con lo de antes. Peeeero... sin querer mi pie hace contacto con el suyo y nos sacude un calambrazo. Salto del susto.

- ¡Joder, el hechizo! - miro enfadada al mundo en general - ¡Es que así no hay manera! - oigo como Draco suelta una de sus risas - ¿Qué?

Él estira la mano para que toque la piña.

- Dentro de 30 segundos regresamos a la oficina - yo le miro con cara de "¿y qué quieres, una fiesta?" - el hechizo se rompe nada más pisar el suelo de nuevo.

¡Oooooh! Perfecto.

Me mira con una cara que revuelve todo dentro de mi, y a la vez que el trasladador se pone en marcha, en vez de dejarme tocar la piña, une sus labios a los míos y me recorre un calambre, que va a menos... ¡Qué sensación! Ahora mismo no sé ni como he conseguido mantenerme de pie, siempre me caigo cuando uso los trasladadores... Posiblemente sea porque los brazos de mi querido jefe me sujetan con fuerza mientras su lengua reclama con ansias mi boca. Y yo me dejo... claro.

Este es uno de los mayores calentones de mi vida. O me hace suya aquí mismo o lo estrangulo con mis propias manos. ¿Son mis sueños o alguien está carraspeando por ahí¡Oh, que más da¡Qué no pare! Por Merlín... Como besa este rubio.

- Por lo que veo, mi idea tuvo resultado.

Al oír otra voz, Draco y yo nos despegamos y desenredamos (mis manos andaban perdidas por su culo y las suyas por mi espalda) para encontrarnos con... el psicólogo de la empresa (el de la idea fabulosa), el jefe y... una mesa llena de accionistas que nos esperan (bueno a Draco, yo solo soy la secretaria) para llevar a cabo la reunión mensual sobre la empresa.

Si, creo que es el momento idóneo para bajar mis piernas de su cintura al suelo. No sé si estoy roja por el momento, por la situación, por los 30 pares de ojos que nos miran con insistencia o ese par de ojos grises que está posado en mi. Malfoy me coge de un brazo, me atrae hacia si, me da un pico y me dice en un murmuro cerca de la oreja:

- No te creas que esto se va a quedar así, pelo de fuego.

Me separo rápidamente... Sino seré incapaz de hacerlo de aquí a... no sé... pero mucho tiempo. Este tío si que sabe lo que es...mmm... digamos el arte de "poner cachonda como una mona" a una mujer... ¡Merlín! Como puede ser así... Piensa en mamá, Gin, piensa en mamá y el cucharon... Eso le baja la libido a cualquier.

Sin dirigir una mirada a nadie en la sala y con un leve "Adiós", salgo para refugiarme en detrás de mi escritorio. Antes de que la cristalera que separa esa sala de reuniones del mundo exterior esté fuera de mi alcance visual, me giro y miro a mi rubito que tras sonreír de un lado, centra su atención en su tío.

Madre de Dios... Ojalá acaben pronto la reunión para irnos pitando a mi casa, bueno a mi cuarto y... ¡Mierda! En mi casa están Luna y Harry. Con eso de que yo volvía hoy y mi compi de piso quería saber que tal... me están esperando. Mierda... si es que todo me pasa a mi...

- ¡Ginny¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? No se habla de otra cosa en la oficina. ¡Encerrada con Draco Malfoy en un hotel de ensueño!

- ¡Rachel! Ah, pues... el lunes te cuento con detalle, vale, es que aquí con tantos... testigos.

Y es que todos los hombres de la planta han salido como atraídos por algo y no dejan de mirarme. ¿Qué pasa¿Tengo la frase: "estoy caliente" pintada en la frente?

- Gin, cariño... abróchate la blusa - me susurra Rachel. Ya decía yo...

Si es que lo mío es mala suerte... Llego un domingo a la oficina, después de un fin de semana que no sé como definir... después de que mi jefe haga que no tenga ninguna reparo en compartir mi espacio vital con él... justo delante de todos los dirigentes de la empresa... No si es que... Tenía que ser justo el único domingo del mes en el que el jefe nos pide que nos quedemos, a toda la platilla, para trabajar sobre los balances del mes, y poner todo a día... Aisssss

- Gin... Seguro que te encuentras bien, ya sabes que puedes contarme de todo... ¡Y que como no lo hagas te mato! - me amenaza con un archivador.

-Tranquila... el lunes comemos juntas y te lo cuento todo.

Rachel asiente satisfecha y vuelve a su trabajo. Yo me refugio en mi despacho, donde voy corriendo a mirarme en el reflejo del cristal. Quiero estar presentable cuando llegue el rubio bombón.

Yo estoy totalmente centrada en mirarme en el espejo... sonriendo de mil maneras diferentes, me he maquillado ligeramente con varios hechizos... Cuando una voz ronca me interrumpe y sobresalta:

- ¿Tienes una cita importante, Ginebra?

- Hombre, importante, importante no es... - me giro y lo miro. Que bueno esta, por mi madre. Y es mío. Jijiji - ... pero me gusta estar guapa aunque mi cita no lo merezca mucho - y le hago una mueca mientras él se acerca y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta peligrosamente.

Se acerca a mi, me mira, acerca su cara para que juntemos nuestros labios y posteriormente nuestras lenguas, estamos tan cerca él uno del otro... Y de repente desvía su cara y me dice al oído:

- A lo mejor tu cita tampoco está tan impaciente por verte guapa.- ¡Será...! Hay un silencio.- Puede que porque siempre lo estás.

¡Oooooohhhhhh¿Pero como no queréis que me lo coma a besos? Lo miro extasiada un microsegundo y me lanzo a sus labios con desesperación. Al segundo estamos enzarzado en una pelea bastante más placentera que las 1000 anteriores.

-Oye... - digo yo en un momento en el que Draco se ha desviado hacia mi oreja. Intento no gemir. Intento frustrado - ... ¿Porque no vamos a mi casa? Estaremos mejor que aquí en la oficina - el solo gruñe algo. Lo interpretaré como un "haz lo que quieras, que yo en esta posición estoy muy cómodo" - me voy a aparecer, vale? Tu solo sujétate a mí - el se sujeta en mi culo.

Me concentro en el pasillo en el pasillo de fuera de mi casa (ya que dentro no nos podemos aparecer), algo bastante difícil ya que éste besa de una forma que ya me gustaría a mi aprender.

Malfoy para un segundo, para tomar aire, apoya su frente contra la mía, aunque para él es una posición un tanto difícil, ya que es un tanto, mucho, más alto que yo.

- Así que ahora ya admites que tengo cierto potencial sexual¿eh? - le suelto yo con una sonrisita, nuestras respiraciones están agitadísimas.

- Antes muerto, comadreja.- Y esta vez lo dice de tal forma que no es peyorativo, sino afectuoso.

Suelto una risita y rebuscó en mi bolso las llaves, pero antes de que las pueda introducir en la cerradura, la mano del rubio bombón me lo impide. Me giro extrañada y le interrogo con la mirada. Él solo me mira de forma rara.

- Aun no, Weasley.

¿Perdón¿He escuchado bien? A ver, que a mi no me importa seguir aquí y así eternamente, pero el vecino es un poco rarito... Y... Vete tu a saber que clase de aparatos de vigilancia tiene puestos en el descansillo... Yo no me fío ni un pelo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nos vemos mañana, en la oficina.

¿QUÉ¿Me está rechazando? Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad... Demasiado bonito... Soy una tonta, ilusa, imbecil,... Y un largo etcétera. ¿Como pude pensar que él... que Draco Malfoy... querría algo conmigo? Merlín, seguro que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y... ¿¡Merlín, porque me haces esto!? Estaré deprimida de por vida, y me quedaré sola, y viviré en un apartamento de mal a muerte, comiendo todas las variantes de chocolate que haya en el mercado... Y me volveré gorda, muy gorda... Horriblemente gorda y fea.

Balbuceo algo incoherente que ni siquiera sé lo que significa. Él me mira con una sonrisa. ¡Será cabron¡Además me sonríe!

- Weasley, no quiero estropearlo... Hay mucho tiempo de aquí en adelante.

Bajo los efectos de la impresión, yo estoy paralizada. El posa delicadamente sus suaves labios encima de los míos y se separa un poco, justo cuando yo iba a decir algo, seguramente sin sentido, desparece dejando su olor envolviéndome.

De repente, se abre la puerta de mi piso y aparece Luna, que me mira sorprendida.

- Me ha parecido que había alguien contigo...

- ¿Qué? - yo es que aun estoy flipada con lo que acaba de pasar - No, no, no había nadie - ella me mira raro. Yo abro los brazos - ¿No piensas abrazar a una amiga que no has visto en dos largos días?

Ella sonríe y me abraza. Cuando nos separamos y entramos a casa me suelta:

- Tienes mucho que contarme... sobretodo porque hueles a hombre, y a hombre rico, por la marca de la colonia.

Odio a Luna y a sus habilidades como inefable


End file.
